Always Work Before Pleasure
by HevnoAngered
Summary: With their jobs tearing them apart, Tai and Mimi wish to renew their marriage during their upcoming anniversary, but with Witchelny digimon looking for the infamous Wall of Fire, this anniversary just may be their last. - Chapter 2 Added!
1. Always Work Before Pleasure

A/N: I do not own Digimon.

The original digidestined refer to each other with their nicknames (Dub Names) though the narration will always refer to them with their full name.

This takes place Twenty Five years after season 2 (Epilogue era).

Many thanks to my betas _Unolai _and _Gabriela_Romero. _They were awesome.

Also JT is for Japan Time. EST is for Eastern Standard Time. I don't use time stamps for the Digital World or for flashbacks. Japan is 16 hours ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatis Personae<strong>

**Taichi Yagami**; UN Representative, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **Agumon**

**Mimi Yagami**; Cooking Show Host, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Palmon**

**Teru Yagami**; Student, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **Mushroomon**

**Seito Yagami**; Student, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **Agumon**

**Michael Washington**; Movie Star, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **Betamon**

**Hikari Yagami**; School Teacher, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Gatomon**

**Hiro Yagami**; Student, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **BlackGatomon**

**Sayuri Hida**; Student, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Armadillomon**

**Emelie Ishida**; Student, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Biyomon**

**Motoko Ichijouji**; Student, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Falcomon**

**Dante Valux**; Student, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **BlackAgumon**

**Sarah Elam**; Student, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Labramon**

**FlameWizardmon**; Digimon (Witchelny)

**Wisemon**; Digimon (Witchelny)

**Witchmon**; Digimon (Witchelny)

**Sorcerymon**; Digimon (Witchelny)

**Mistymon**; Digimon (Witchelny)

**MedievalGallantmon**; Digimon (Witchelny)

xxxxx

Always Work Before Pleasure

**Yagami Residence (Odaiba Japan)**

**January 23****th**** 2027 (Saturday)**

**9:26 A.M (JT)**

Taichi Yagami and Mimi Yagami were in love. That's nothing new; they've been in love for many years. They're married with two kids, but unlike most families, they are rarely together. Though it kills them, with their busy schedules they do not have enough time to spend with each other. Questions have always lingered in their mind; will they drift apart? No. It's about time for a change.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

"Sei! What the hell?" A voice yelled out.

Taichi Yagami was thirty nine years old. He'd cut his hair, when he joined the UN as a diplomat for the digital world. It wasn't that he wanted to, but everyone pretty much urged him to. He still kept in shape with a soccer player's mentality, so he wasn't too bad off.

The house he lived in was a two-bedroom apartment, in which his two sons shared a room with a bunk bed just as he had with his sister. They could actually afford something more, but with how infrequent he or his wife stayed here it was a better investment to stay with the apartment. Much to the dismay of his sons.

Speaking of which.

Taichi Yagami got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. Sure enough he could see broken glass all over the floor. Staring at him as if he had just been caught trying to sneak cookies out of the cookie jar was his youngest son, Seito.

Seito looked just as Taichi did at his age, brown hair in all directions with a slightly darker complexion. Seito was eleven years old, but wanted to be treated like a teenager. Though you wouldn't know it by the way Seito was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, when his father arrived.

Something poked Taichi's back. He turned to see his oldest child, Teru, staring back at him. "Dad, let me sweep it up before you come in here." Teru took after his mother more than Taichi himself. He had her honey colored hair and fairer skin complexion. He was the older of the duo, at age thirteen. A year older than Taichi was when he first entered the digital world.

Taichi quirked an eyebrow; from what he had heard earlier, he had figured that Seito had broken the glass. So then why did Teru have the broom?

"I don't need you to do that for me! I can sweep on my own, Teru!" Seito exclaimed, clearly irritated at his brothers' disregard for his independence.

Of course. Seito wasn't the type to ask for help from others, while Teru was his polar opposite in that aspect, giving help even when others didn't ask for it. Needless to say, that brought the two brothers into many a confrontation.

The older boy rolled his eyes; their reddish tint not unlike his aunt Hikari's eyes. "It's just sweeping, Sei. But here,"

"Don't-"

Teru tossed the broom, causing it to knock over the glass – Taichi had continuously told his kids not to leave them on the edge of surfaces - that shattered on the ground. Taichi winced at the sound and sighed.

"Crap," The honey haired kid said, turning to his father.

"It was bound to happen," the man looked at his son and just smiled. "You two really love to compete at everything. I'd hate to think of what would've happened if Sei had broken a window. Teru, grab the dust pan. Sei, get the broom."

Three minutes later the mess was cleaned and Taichi was pouring himself a glass of milk. "Where are your partners anyway?"

"Left for the digital world early this morning. Hey do you think today- Teru that's the last Pepsi Ice Cucumber!" Lost his train of thought. Typical Seito.

Teru took off the bottle cap. "This is my second one. You've had like ten of them!" And the bickering began.

Taichi sighed. That was an interesting start of his day. He hoped that would be the most interesting part. He could do without constant reminders of his dilemma: the empty bed, the TV dinners, and most of all his kids pretending that everything was all right. It wasn't. It really wasn't.

It was nerve-wracking. It was-

The phone rang.

That centered his thoughts, at least. He stood in front of it and realized the caller ID was foreign.

"Yagami residence."

**Meem's Cooking Studio (New York)**

**January 22****nd**** 2027 (Friday)**

**7:56 P.M (EST)**

"And that's the recipe for today! See you next time on Mimi's Recipes to Fame!" Mimi waved to the camera. Five seconds later she began to eat the Crème Brûlé she had made during the show.

"Pssst. Mimi. We're still on the air." Palmon whispered to her, just loud enough for the camera to hear.

Mimi looked up at the screen dumbfounded, before winking - it was all part of the act. The cameras were then shut off.

"Cut!"

"Great work, Mimi." The director called out. Mimi just smiled.

A few minutes later the duo was back in the dressing room. "Are you okay, Mimi?" Palmon asked. She'd wanted to ask her all day, but never had the chance.

Mimi sighed before replying. "One more episode. Then the season's over."

Palmon kept her gaze on her partner. "Then we can go back home. Just in time for-"

"Our anniversary."

"Has he mentioned it at all?"

"I haven't had a chance to speak with him much lately." Mimi looked down at her partner, who in turn stared back up at her with knowing eyes.

The days of Taichi and Mimi smiling in a field of flowers as the radiant sun shined above were long gone. Responsibilities pulled them apart or perhaps it was more than that. It was ambition. She had dreamed of becoming a professional chef and he supported her. He had dreamed of being the front runner of a digital revolution and she supported him. It was those ambitions that kept them apart.

"That's too bad, but hey you both have time off that coincides with each other, right?" Palmon said, trying to lift her partner's spirits.

Mimi appreciated the gesture, but it was unwarranted.

"Enough about me, how about you? Are you going to the digital world when we're done?"

Palmon shook her head. "I'm staying with you."

Mimi nodded slowly. The sound of glass breaking caused both of them to jump. An upbeat tune soon followed. Mimi grabbed her cell phone and answered.

"That's the last time I allow you to touch my phone, Michael!" She yelled into it.

"_Awww come on, Meems."_

"What is this anyway?"

"_Stone Cold Steven Austin's music. You know him right? From wrestling? Wait, I'm getting off topic. Mimi, a digimon appeared in the time square. He says he wants to speak to one of the eight originals."_

"Digidestined?"

"_Yeah. I think he might go ballistic. I'm trying to calm the New York team down, but they're raring for a fight. We won't get anywhere like that. . .especially with what your husband is trying to build."_

Mimi nodded. "I agree. Hold them back, I'll be right there. Bye." She clicked her phone shut then turned to her partner, "Game face, Palmon."

Palmon clasped her hands together. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're going to mode change, like Imperialdramon."

"What?"

"Diplomat mode."

"Mimi. . ."

**8:15 P.M (EST)**

A hot pink Corvette C6 ZR1 raced down Seventh Avenue with Mimi in the driver's seat. "Almost there,"

"I wonder what digimon is causing the problem." Palmon said, looking out the window.

"Crowd of people," Mimi said, placing her designer sunglasses on. She followed by putting her cowboy hat on her head. She made a quick turn into an alleyway, parking her car and paying extra attention to setting the alarm on.

She was about to walk around the corner when she noticed Palmon wasn't following. "What is it?"

"You put the sunglasses and hat on so that no one would recognize you. I'm still a dead giveaway. So. . ." She pointed to the roof of the building.

"Palmon. . .I'm too old for the theatrics- whoa Palmon!" Palmon wrapped her poison ivy around Mimi with one hand and launched her other hands poison Ivy to the roof and pulled the two of them up. It was a rush of wind for Mimi, whose hair was flapping behind her wildly as they approached the roof.

Mimi panted on top of the roof. "Don't do that ever again."

Palmon just smiled. "Well, we have a few more roofs to go through, so if you would like. . ."

Mimi sighed. "After today. Don't do that every again. And no skyscrapers. . .please."

After a nauseating three roof tops later, the two stared over at the center of time square.

An enigmatic red clad digimon stood waiting. He had what could best be described as a red wizards hat on his head, with goggles strapped around them. Mimi was struck by how similar this digimon looked to Wizardmon.

Trying to steal photo shots of the digimon were the paparazzi. They didn't know if this digimon was evil or some kind of danger, or perhaps they didn't care. Mimi could never figure them out anyway.

"What's the plan, Mimi?"

"We talk to him. See what he wants. Best case scenario, we get him back through to the digital world." She pointed at the streetlamp. Palmon nodded and used her Poison Ivy to bring the two of them front and center.

The excitement level of the crowd intensified tenfold and almost would have blinded Mimi with flashes if not for her sunglasses. She took a deep breath before marching forward. She saw Michael as she approached the digimon. The two nodded to each other.

The crowd had kept a safe distance a few meters from the bored looking digimon. Soon the voices died down as they wanted to hear the coming exchange.

"Palmon, who is that?"

"FlameWizardmon. He's a champion digimon who is said to come from a place called Witchelny. He's a bit arrogant." Palmon whispered, while keeping her eyes firmly on the target.

Mimi removed her sunglasses as she gained FlameWizardmon's attention. "Hi, I'm one of the original digidestined. My name is Mimi."

"Mimi what?" The digimon responded.

"Mimi Yagami, though you might be more familiar with the family name Tachikawa."

FlameWizardmon smirked. Mimi couldn't help from gasping. A memory had crossed her mind, long ago back in her first adventure in the digital world; the exact same smirk crossing Taichi's face. Something about the goggles FlameWizardmon possessed, they were so familiar to Daisuke's.

"I'm FlameWizardmon." The champion level digimon responded.

"You wanted to see one of the original digidestined?"

"Yes," FlameWizardmon said. "You see, I believe we can help each other."

"I'm listening." Mimi responded. Cameras were focused on the two of them in all directions. Palmon was beginning to feel uneasy.

"The digital world is becoming more and more integrated with this one. There are digimon who do not believe in the power of humanity. They do not want this integration, nor will they tolerate it."

"What can we do to help?" Mimi said.

"Give them what they want."

"And that is?" Palmon interjected.

"Power. To defend themselves."

"What?" Mimi and Palmon asked in unison.

"It's only natural. Not every digimon will have a human partner, just like how every human won't have a digimon partner. Should the ramifications of having a digivice really be left to the chosen? Or can we all bask in its glory?"

"You want us to become your partners?" Mimi asked, confused.

"No. Power. That is what we want. And you know where it is." FlameWizardmon replied and crossed his arms.

Mimi shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Apocalymon."

That name froze Mimi's blood.

"He crossed the _Wall of Fire_ to gain his power. You know where that place is." FlameWizardmon said, stepping forward. "Tell me."

"No." Mimi didn't have to think about that answer.

"Not the answer I was looking for." FlameWizardmon took another step forward, forcing Palmon to act. Palmon stood in front of her partner.

"Back off."

FlameWizardmon sighed. "Diplomacy really isn't your strong point is it?" He then turned his back to them. "I'll be seeing ya." With that he walked away. The crowd parted to allow him to pass.

"So how'd it go?" Michael asked from behind.

"Ah!" Mimi and Palmon jumped up startled. "Don't do that!"

Michael responded with a charming smile, something he seemed to believe solved all problems. "Well? How'd it go?" He repeated.

"It went." Palmon said.

Mimi just shrugged. "Let's just say, I think it could have gone better."

The flashes of camera shots intensified once more. "And here comes the paparazzi." Michael grinned. "But you're use to it."

**10:00 A.M (JT)**

Taichi was in a bad mood. As if thoughts of his marriage and his lovely wife couldn't occupy his mind, he had to think of those digidestined in America - or more specifically, the digidestined from California; they wanted his youngest son to be part of their team. Something that could easily be scoffed off, if not for the fact that when Mimi was pregnant with their second child she was in America with him, accompanying him to a conference in California. Sure enough that was also where their youngest son was born. Born an American. And they wanted a Yagami. As if being a digidestined was all about politics now.

They called earlier wanting to speak with his son in which he obliged. But hearing his son, Seito, making plans to meet them in America was too much. He put an end to it. Whether it was because those American digidestined were trying to fracture his family further or because they were trying to play some political game, it was enough to irritate the elder Yagami to no end.

"Hey, Dad! Mom's on television!" Teru called out.

"She's always on television. She has a cooking show." He responded. He sighed; sometimes he wondered how much of his thick headedness his sons got from him.

"I know that! I'm saying she's on TV, but not on her show."

That got his attention.

"_He wanted to speak with one of the original digidestined. During our first trip to the digital world, our final opponent was Apocalymon. He was a digimon that had crossed an area known as the Wall of Fire to attain power. I refused to give him any information regarding the subject."_

"_Do you believe that perhaps if one of the other originals had been here instead that they would have divulged that information?"_

"_This may come as a surprise to you, but I am not a psychic."_

"Hahahaha, go mom!" Teru said. Taichi couldn't help but smirk, that's the quick tongue he fell in love with – though the smirk fell upon realization that he only witnesses this through the TV.

Seito had dressed himself in black jeans and a plain orange sweater. He was walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" His father asked.

With his hand on the doorknob, Seito responded. "Aunt Hikari's house. Hiro has that new _Final Fantasy_ game that just came out."

Taichi nodded, only half believing what he heard. "Fine, but return before it gets dark out-" He was cut off by the slammed door. "I guess I'm talking to the door then."

Teru watched his dad fall into the couch right next to him. "You overreacted." He said.

Taichi knew this, but he had to let out his frustration somehow. Wasn't it an act of God that such a perfect opportunity presented itself? "When I'm gone, how does your mother deal with all of their pestering?"

"You know who Batman is, don't you?" Teru asked.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Since before you were born."

"Well, you know how he always gets information. They cut off screen and then when they go back to it, the villain is telling them all of the information." Taichi nodded, vaguely remembering a scene like that. "Well, Mom sends us away for a few seconds and we don't hear from them in a long time. I mean that's the first time Dante has called in eight months."

**10:15 A.M (JT)**

Seito was in a bad mood as he traversed the streets of Odaiba. He kicked a rock from the broken concrete as he made his way to his cousin's house. Can't his dad understand that he wanted to go? It wasn't like he was even here most of the time anyway. Or his mother for that matter. Going to California would be so cool. Also he wouldn't be overshadowed by all of the powerful digidestined that were in Japan. He could be the main attraction out there with his Agumon.

Seito hadn't realized it but he had walked into a light fog. "Could you by any chance be, Seito Yagami?"

Seito stopped walking. He turned around to see a blue clad digimon, same wizard hat as FlameWizardmon and Wizardmon, with a staff in his hand and a cold expression in his eyes. "Who wants to know?" Seito asked, half-heartedly.

"Sorcerymon." The digimon said.

Seito looked at the digimon evenly. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to meet the offspring of one of the originals." He said.

Seito cocked an eyebrow. There was something familiar about his words, but he ignored it. "So you met me." He resumed his walk.

Sorcerymon watched as he left. He looked to his right hand as blue magic gathered into it. He clenched it into a fist. No. He must be patient.

**10:18 A.M (JT)**

He'd finally made it to his aunt's apartment complex. And he was just ready to kick his cousin off of the _Final Fantasy_ game and put in a fighting game. Hopefully he had received the new _Tekken_ game.

Floor 24 was where the elevator stopped. Seito stepped out of it and walked over to the fourth apartment on this floor. He knocked on the door.

Seito counted in his head. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. The door opened, revealing his aunt. "Hi, Aunt Hikari."

Taichi's younger sister was thirty seven years old, but she looked no older than twenty five. The story goes, as far as Seito can understand it, that when the second generation of Odaiba digidestined confronted the Cthulu creature Dragomon in the dark ocean, something happened between his aunt and the digimon that resulted in her agelessness.

"Sei," She called, ushering for him to come in.

"Is Hiro in?"

"Yeah, he and Salamon are in his room. Why don't you go drag him away from his video game."

Seito nodded. He went to walk past her, but she held her arm out to stop him. "Huh?"

"Sei, who did you bring with you?"

Seito looked up at her in confusion. "No one."

Hikari gave her nephew a warm smile. "Okay." She removed her hand from his way. He walked by.

"Hi, Gatomon." He said, walking past the cat digimon who was walking towards the door. Gatomon nodded back to him.

Outside the apartment, a blue staff began to glow, aimed at the woman in the doorway. "Crystal Barrage." A calm voice called out.

Ice shards launched their way towards the woman, but the digidestined of light saw it coming, staring at the attack with mild interest.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon raced passed her partner and jumped up level with the incoming attack to begin batting away the crystals with blurred fists.

Gatomon landed on the ground. "Just who-" She stopped herself, déjà vu filling her senses. Her eyes widened. "Wiz- no." Gatomon moved herself into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"Gatomon." Sorcerymon spoke. "I am Sorcerymon. I have come for you." He twirled his staff, as fog began to gather.

"Not where the kids can hear." Hikari said.

"And we wouldn't want your students' papers to be destroyed. . .again." Gatomon said, charging forward at a speed that surprised Sorcerymon. "Lightning Paw!" It only took one to knock him over the fourth floor balcony. She jumped off to chase after him.

**10:20 A.M (JT)**

"Arrrrrrrr!"

Seito chuckled from outside of his cousin's room. It seems Hiro was irritated again. Seito figured he'd irritate him further as he turned the doorknob and threw the door open. "Hiro!"

"Ah!" Hiro glared at his cousin. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Knock. I know. But this is always funnier." He looked at the game, which showed the game over screen.

"I told you someone was coming." The voice came from Hiro's partner, Salamon who was sitting in the corner of the room, curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

Seito looked at the screen again. "How is the game anyway?"

Hiro pouted. "It's pretty fun when it doesn't cheat."

Seito tried not to laugh at the girly expression on his cousin's face.

The only thing that pissed Hiro off more than a game he claims cheats, is when people confuse him for a girl. He was a fifteen year old with a baby face that made him look like his mother. Even his hair came down the same way.

"Yeah, well let me try it out."

"Mom!" Hiro exclaimed, seemingly a sixth sense had kicked in. His D-3 began to glow.

Seito looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Huh?"

"Salamon Digivolved to BlackGatomon!"

The black feline raced out of the room, followed closely by Hiro. Seito was left baffled in the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

**10:22 A.M (JT)**

"Lightning Paw!" Sorcerymon kept his guard up, deflecting each attack with his staff. The fog gathered around more quickly than ever, which concealed the wizard digimon. "Ha!" Gatomon charged in after him only to hit air.

Hikari was watching from the fourth floor, her eyes squinting once the fog came in. That's when she saw something shooting up towards her. It was Sorcerymon riding his staff like a witch's broomstick. A ball of blue magic formed in his hand; he hurled it forward.

A blur of black shot past Hikari. "Cat Punch!" The ball of magic was sent back at him. He backhanded the ball right back again, which initiated the match of ping pong. Back and forth the ball of energy went, while off to the side, Gatomon was running up the side of the apartment complex, until she had passed Sorcerymon in altitude.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Perfect timing was required and Gatomon performed it brilliantly. She pounced just after Sorcerymon deflected his attack again. Sorcerymon found himself temporarily dizzy as the attack was sent back to him. Gatomon wrapped her tail around the back of his staff, hanging upside down. The magical blast struck Sorcerymon square in the stomach.

Gatomon outstretched her claw to reveal how sharp it really was. BlackGatomon saw this and grinned in response, doing the same thing. Before Sorcerymon had a chance to recover, he was mobbed by the two feline digimon, with a combo of slashes crisscrossed all the way back down to the street.

"Finish him, BlackGatomon!" Hiro commanded.

"Hiro!" His mother berated. "That's excessive!" Hiro shrunk under his mother's tone.

"Sorry."

**10:32 A.M (JT)**

Down on the concrete Sorcerymon laid on his back, staring into the sky aimlessly. His vision of the sky was blocked out by Gatomon's face, staring down at him. His attire had been shredded.

"Why are you here?" Gatomon asked. "And why do you fight like Wizardmon?"

"He was the first one of us to look for the Wall of Fire."

"One of you?"

"We are digimon, but we are not from your digital world." Sorcerymon said. "We are from-"

"Witchelny," Gatomon finished for him. She fell back on her rear to have a seat. "Wizardmon had told me about it before. I was still under Myotismon's control back then. So understandably, I didn't pay it any mind."

BlackGatomon clenched his fist and was about to punch Sorcerymon in the face, until Gatomon called out to him. "Cool it, kiddo. I'm not done interrogating him yet. Why did you attack us, Sorcerymon?"

"To avenge my fallen brother. We're different than you digimon that hatched here. When we are deleted we don't get reconfigured. We linger on as spirits."

"Sounds right, I met Wizardmon's ghost a long time ago. Sorcerymon, you need to understand that we are not responsible for his death. It was Myotismon who finished him." Gatomon's eyes reflected hurt, but she had long ago accepted what had happened that day.

"I know the circumstances, Gatomon! I communed with his spirit before coming here. I did my research. He died to protect you! He scorned his duty to us all and protected you."

**10:35 A.M (JT)**

Seito could see both his aunt and his cousin looking over the railing to the street below. "Is everything okay?"

Hikari stopped looking over the railing and looked to her nephew. "Everything's fine, Sei."

Seito nodded. "Alright, I'm going to use the computer then."

"The digiport is closed." Or in other words he was not allowed to go there.

"I didn't want to go to the digital world anyway," He lied. It was times like this that he cursed that he had a regular digivice while both his aunt and his cousin had those fancy D-3's.

**12:15 P.M (JT)**

"What're you going to get mom?"

Taichi opened his eyes, sleepily, and saw that his son was directly in front of him staring him down. "Do you mind?"

The honey haired kid took a seat next to his father, waiting for an answered. Taichi sighed. "Haven't figured it out yet."

"So that's where I get it from." Teru muttered.

"What?"

"My procrastination. Owww!" Honey haired boy grimaced at the red mark on his forehead his father had inflicted.

"You procrastinate because you're lazy." Taichi berated.

Teru crossed his arms. "Hey, if I'm so lazy, then why do I already know what you're going to get mom and you don't?"

Taichi decided he'd humor him. "And what exactly am I getting your mother?"

Teru grinned. "A nice romantic dinner in the digital world." Taichi cocked his eyebrow in interest. "Think about it, since you're off to work in England for the United Nations again in a few days, we need to maximize the amount of time you and mom spend together."

Taichi frowned, but quickly covered it up. His son was finally letting out his frustration on the situation. Of course it was in the form of helping, but at least it wasn't some kind of taboo topic anymore.

"Go on,"

"Instead of having her come all the way from America and dealing with jetlag and everything, we should instead have her go to the digital world and meet you there. Nice romantic dinner and you bring her home afterwards to. . ."

"Stop there." Taichi interjected. "How is she supposed to get to the digital world? As far as I know, no one in New York has a D-3."

Teru's smile turned upside down.

"It is a good idea though; a nice romantic dinner in the digital world, all alone under the moon."

"Alone? Who said anything about being alone?" Teru said. "You are an important person, and we can't just leave you two in the middle of the digital world without some kind of bodyguard."

Oh, this would double as an adventure as well. He should've known. "Agumon and Palmon will be enough." Taichi stated, testing his theory.

Teru shook his head. "Nope. What if a group of digimon attacks? You'll need a group of digidestined to back you up."

Taichi just chuckled. "And you're volunteering?"

"Yep. Everyone's already cleared their schedule for that day."

Taichi looked at his son as if he'd just been duped. "What if I didn't like this idea?"

Teru folded his arms. "What if my aunt had a mustache? She'd be my uncle."

"Very funny."

**Hyatt Hotel**

**1:50 A.M (EST)**

Mimi and Palmon were sound asleep in her hotel room. The sound of glass breaking was followed by a hyped tune. Horrible, horrible ringtone. It was way too early in the morning to be hearing noise like that. Mimi slowly reached for the phone determined to break it, she noticed the name on the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Mimi."_

That was a familiar sensation. Hearing his voice and letting it soak in. She hated feeling like a giddy school girl, but it was almost two in the morning and this had caught her off guard.

"Hello, Tai." She said, suggestively. It was late and she was in a bed.

"_Well our anniversary is coming soon."_

Mimi twirled her honey locks. "I am aware. Are you aware of what time it is here?"

"_And I had this idea, ya see. Oh. The time? Not a clue really."_

Mimi giggled, sitting up in her bed. His ideas were always intriguing.

"_What's that for?"_

"Oh, nothing. You're not by any chance behind my hotel room door are you?"

"_What? No Though I may think about that for next year." _

Mimi giggled again in response and laid back down. "Alright, hit me with your best shot."

"_Alright, so I thought maybe we can have a nice romantic dinner in the digital world under the moonlight. This doubles as a free trip to Japan too, because we can use the digital gates to meet."_

Mimi was speechless. This was actually a good idea. Not last year's idea of skydiving together. Or the year before that where he thought it'd be fun to mountain climb Infinity Mountain. No this time, it was going to be a romantic meal in the digital world. And with the current state of their marriage where they usually only see each other on holidays and anniversaries it was just the thing to bring that extra spark back into their marriage. God knows they needed it.

"_Mimi?"_

"That's a wonderful idea, Tai."

"_Great! I'll pick you up at eight. Tomorrow."_

"Don't be late."

"_Am I ever? Don't answer that! I love you, Mimi."_

"I love you too, Tai."

**Hyatt Hotel (Roof)**

**1:55 AM (EST)**

FlameWizardmon landed on a rooftop. "What did you see, Wisemon?"

The digimon he spoke to was a digimon in a brown robe with a beige hood. His facial features were hidden beneath and he had wings outstretched from his back.

"They will meet in the digital world in two days. The leader of the digidestined, Taichi and his wife Mimi."

"I think I'll let the big guy know. We won't be taking any chances with this."

**Hikari Yagami's Apartment**

**4:10 P.M (JT)**

"Ummm, Aunt Hikari, do you usually let digimon who attack you become your house guests?" Seito asked.

"When I first met Gatomon, she was under orders to kill me." Hikari said. "Look at us now."

"I guess." Seito said. "I think I'll be heading home now."

"Not alone you won't. You don't have your partner with you and with more of these digimon from Witchelny out there; you are not going by yourself." Hikari said. "Hiro will walk you home."

"But, mom!" Hiro whined. "I can't do that. I have to get back to my game. The demon sword has corrupted one of my party members and he now wants to fight the leader for control of the group."

Hikari only laughed at that outburst. "Looks like Takeru's novels have made quite an impact on modern gaming." Hikari was reminded of Yamato's rebellion due to Cherrymon; the similarities were uncanny.

"It's okay. I wouldn't want people to see me walking with Hiro and accuse him of being my girlfriend." Seito said playfully.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "And here we go again."

"Take that back!"

"Why don't you make me!"

"Because I'm older than you and that would make me look bad."

"Yeah, well I'm a better fighter than you."

"Break it up, you two. Hiro, I'm not going to ask you again." Hikari said, as her son had balled up his fist.

"Fine. Fine. Come on, Sei." Hiro said impatiently. He put on his shoes at the door and led the way.

When they both were gone, Hikari turned to look at Sorcerymon who was seated on the couch. "Would you like anything to eat?"

**4:20 P.M (JT)**

"It's not fair!"

Hiro glanced at his cousin as they walked down the streets of Odaiba with BlackGatomon by their side. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad won't let me have a life. Dante called-"

"That American Digidestined?"

"Yes, him. He was telling me that there's an exchange student program that could allow me to actually live there for a year."

Hiro sighed. "Sei, you want to live there?"

"Why not? I am American after all."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "You were born there. But it's not like you know anything about the place."

"What's there to know? They speak English? Oh wow."

"California right?"

"Yeah."

"What's the capital of California?"

Seito was silent. He didn't know the answer and they both knew it.

"Well this gives me the chance to broaden my horizons. Right?"

Hiro knew his point hadn't been made yet. "What year was the Atomic Bomb dropped on Hiroshima?"

"I don't know!" Seito exclaimed. "Stop with the twenty questions!"

"Why broaden your horizons about America when you don't even know your own country?" Hiro said. "That's all I'm saying."

"No this is your way of keeping me under your thumb."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hiro frowned. "Seito!"

"Hiro!" Seito replied in sarcasm.

"Ugh, if you would stop being an annoying brat for just one moment."

"And what? What is it that you are trying to tell me? I want to do this."

They walked down another block in silence.

"And abandon your family in process?"

"I'm just following in my parents' footsteps."

Hiro stopped walking, staring at his cousin in disbelief.

xxxxx

_The rain was coming down hard. Yamato's concert was a hit as always. Taichi hadn't bothered to enter the tent. They had been going out for six months, Yamato and Sora. He had pushed it to the back of his mind during the whole Oikawa fiasco, but once that settled there was nothing to preoccupy him from that one truth. Sora was gone. He was too late. And now things couldn't go back to the way things were._

_If he had gone inside, he would've seen them all cheering. Everyone, his fans and digidestined alike screaming for the Teenage Wolves. And he knew none would be louder than Sora. So he couldn't bring himself to step inside and enjoy himself. He knew it would only be a lie._

_So Taichi stood in the rain until it was over. Endless streams of people walked passed him. And ten minutes later, his friends walked out. Koushiro placed an umbrella over him. And the others gathered around, Miyako, Iori, Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru and even Jyou made it._

"_Hey, man we've been looking all over for you." Yamato said."I didn't see you in the crowd."_

_Taichi smiled. "Got here late. I was actually in the back. You know you were too high pitched in that ending?"_

"_You think so? The girls love a high pitched voice."_

"_Ahem."_

"_Well you do, Sora." Yamato said._

_Sora rolled her eyes. "Tai, we're going to get some food. You in?"_

"_No, I'm alright."_

_Yamato and Sora both looked taken aback. "You sure?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Want to borrow my umbrella?" Koushiro asked._

"_What's the point? I'm already wet." Taichi said. "See you guys later. Great concert man."_

"_Thanks,"_

_And the group split. Taichi decided he'd take the long way home. He walked around the park. He went under the bridge for a brief reprieve from the rain._

xxxxx

**4:40 P.M (JT)**

Taichi reached his hand forward grabbing BlackGatomon by the tail. "Thought you could sneak up on me? I told you already."

"You are thirty years too early to sneak up on me." Taichi blinked after he realized he wasn't the only one who said that. Hiro and Seito had mimicked his words, already knowing what he would say.

Taichi let go of BlackGatomon's tail and looked over to his nephew. "Hey, Hiro."

"Hey, Uncle Taichi." Hiro said.

"I heard you were one of the volunteers." Taichi yawned out. "Though I hope you won't be the one cooking our gourmet food."

"That was one time! One time!" Hiro exclaimed, one finger pointing up.

"Yeah, yeah. You inherited grandma's cooking. Obviously it would be the one who looked like a girl." Seito teased.

Hiro was going to retort, but stopped himself. "Is Teru here?"

Taichi pointed his sons' room. "Yeah. He's in his room, I think. Why don't you go drag him away from his drawings."

Seito just stared at his father. "Do all adults say that?"

**4:42 P.M (JT)**

It was getting easier. The picture was getting clearer. Teru added an angelic wing to the drawing, carefully crafting each feather. The ever reaching arm he had started the drawing with seemed a little dull. He added a golden bracelet to wrap around its wrist. More arms were needed. He was getting close.

"What the hell are you drawing?" Seito asked, as he picked up the paper his older brother was drawing on.

Teru sighed, annoyed at the interruption. "I was concentrating, Sei."

Seito pointed at the paper feigning a looking of disbelief on his face. "This took concentration? What are you drawing?"

The honey haired boy shrugged, honestly unsure of what he was drawing. "I don't know."

Seito dropped the paper back down, which Teru grabbed. "K. Anyway, me and Hiro are going to the digital world. Want to come?"

"Hiro?" Teru looked up from his drawing. "Oh. Hey, cousin."

BlackGatomon stared at the drawing, curious to see what Seito had been criticizing, before his ears perked up. "We're going to the digital world?"

"Why?" Teru asked, knowing that his brother was still in one of his moods.

Seito rolled his eyes. "What do you expect me to say? It's fun."

"Fine. It's about time we pick up our partners anyway."

Hiro walked over to the computer with his D-3 held out. "Digiport Open." They were swallowed in a burst of light a second later.

**Digital World**

**Proto Forest**

"I don't like that look BlackGatomon has in his eye." Teru muttered.

"Relax. He's just excited that's all."

Proto Forest – a place Mushroomon loves to visit. Seito was marching ahead towards the monster tree sitting alongside the pathway, rooted somewhere in the midst of the abundance of plants. It was difficult not to appreciate the size of the grand tree; its branches were both wiry and thick, extending wherever an open space was to be enjoyed. The majority broached upward, evidence of its several years and decades. The haze of lilac and violet was further accented by the plantlife above - several grand trees similar and others far more distinct - travelling from another area entirely.

Teru noticed this and turned to Hiro. "He still angry?"

Hiro shrugged, contemplating whether to tell him about his earlier conversation or not.

"He is your cousin after all." Teru muttered, as if that explained everything.

"Hey! He's your brother!" Hiro countered.

"And he's my partner."

"Agumon!" Seito exclaimed, running and hugging his partner who seemed to appear from the sides behind one of the big trees.

"Eh, nice to see you too, Seito. But it's only been a few hours. No need to be melodramatic." Agumon said.

"Where is— oomph!" Teru was tackled to the ground from behind by his own partner.

"Let me guess, you were going to ask about me, right?" Mushroomon grinned.

BlackGatomon's ears perked up. "You guys know how to attract trouble don't you?"

A rustle through the flora alerted everyone to the approaching presence. Stepping into view was a digimon warrior, whose sword ignited in flames. Covered in armor garbed in red, this warrior digimon sported a cape as well.

"Children of the originals. Surrender yourselves to me and you shall not be harmed."

BlackGatomon smirked. "They won't be harmed either way, Mystimon."

"Who?" Hiro asked.

"Mistymon, Ultimate Level and a tough one I've heard. His sword is dangerous and so is his crystal ball." BlackGatomon said. "I'd like to see. . ." He paused. He grinned. "How tough." His claws outstretched.

Teru outstretched his hand to stop his cousin's partner. "Listen, we know what you're after." Teru said. "You're not going to use us as leverage against our parents."

Mystimon frowned, but nodded. "Then I have no choice but to subdue you and bring you by force. I am sorry about this."

BlackGatomon yelped in glee.

"We'll handle this." Teru said.

"Oh right, you're going to handle an ultimate. Good luck." The feline replied.

"Ah, relax we'll clean up the mess once they're beaten." Hiro said. "With a dramatic heroic appearance."

Teru looked at his cousin. "I hate you right now." He held up his digivice above his head. "Digivolve!"

"Mushroomon Digivolved to Ninjamon!"

Ninjamon landed on the ground. "Ready whenever you are." He said, while unsheathing his sword.

Mystimon charged forward, causing their blades to collide. Ninjamon immediately recognized his limitations with a sword fight. He focused on speed, while Mystimon focused on precision and power.

Ninjamon retreated, throwing ninja stars with his free hand to allow it. Mystimon effortlessly struck them down, slowly gaining ground. Ninjamon held up his free hand performing hand seals while Mystimon took that opportunity to burst into an offensive. The ultimate level brought his sword down to cleave his smaller opponent in half. He succeeded.

The shock on Ninjamon's face faded as the body that had been cleaved in two vanished. Mystimon took a step back, momentarily puzzled.

"Fire Enbuken!"

Mystimon's instincts and training had prepared him for sneak attacks; his sword blazed with fire as he spun around to collide with Ninjamon's own flaming sword.

"Dammit," Ninjamon broke off his attack.

Mystimon switched to the offensive again immediately, striking with his sword from multiple angles, with such speed and power that Ninjamon couldn't hope to defend. An upward swing disarmed the champion, and Mystimon pressed forward.

"Ninjamon! Get out of there!" Teru yelled.

"Blaze Blast!" A ball of flames struck Mystimon's back causing a burst of flames and smoke to erupt in every direction.

Tyrannomon roared into the sky. "No one kicks their asses, but us!" Seito yelled.

"Ugh!" Teru threw his arms up in frustration.

"Two on one? I suspected children could not find honor in combat." Mystimon said, pointing his blade to Tyrannomon.

Teru rolled his eyes. "This is not my fault. I wanted a one on one fight. They just butted in!"

Ninjamon's eyes rolled identically to his partner. "Not that I'm all broken up about it or anything." He reclaimed his sword and stood at the ready.

"Yeah, Teru! Not like you'd say thanks or anything!" Seito yelled back.

Flames danced around Mystimon's blade. "It's over."

The four of them looked to Mystimon in shock. "Blast Fire." Ninjamon was the first one to be struck down. He reverted back to Mushroomon as he slid across the dirt. "Blast Fire." Tyrannomon was next, being such a big target made it impossible for him to dodge. He reverted back to Agumon and slammed into a tree.

"Awww man!" Seito yelled. "Come on!"

Mystimon took a look up into the sky, seeing that dark clouds had formed above. He immediately turned around to see another digimon.

"It's about time you noticed." The digimon muttered, arrogance dripping with each word.

Mystimon gripped his sword and held it in a formal stance in front of him. A change in his eyes showed he registered the threat.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Teru asked. "You're never supposed to allow BlackGatomon to digivolve to his ultimate form."

Hiro shrugged. "If I get in trouble for saving the family then this family sucks."

Teru nodded. "Granted."

Seito was a lot more excited. "I haven't seen Astamon in so long!"

Astamon was a humanoid digimon in a blue suit which could barely be seen under his demonic robe. He had a half demon half man face and small demonic wings sprouting from his back.

Astamon lifted his gun, _Oro Salmon_, and prepared to fire.

"I'd ask you to surrender, but that's just no fun." Astamon said. He pulled the trigger.

**5:00 P.M (JT)**

Taichi opened the door to his sons' room. "I should've known. No Yagami is that quiet."

**Proto Forest**

"Core Dart!" Mystimon's crystal ball levitated in front of him before igniting in a large flame. The incoming waves of bullets slammed into the growing wall of fire, but couldn't penetrate.

Astamon cocked an eyebrow. "Wow? You blocked that? I got to say my respect for you is growing." He sprinted forward, Mystimon's eyes widened as he felt the wind pass him by. Mystimon brought his blade in a horizontal slash behind him, forcing Astamon to duck or lose his head.

"Come on, kick his ass!" Hiro yelled. "Take it to thirty five!"

Teru glanced at his cousin. "Thirty five?"

"Where have you been?" Seito said. "Astamon's current kill count is thirty four."

"Deletion count." Teru corrected.

Seito rolled his eyes. "Same difference."

Mystimon's eyes were trained on Astamon. Just what was he fighting? This digimon's power was truly remarkable. Astamon was fast, strong, and if what those little runts were yapping about was true he was experienced as well.

Astamon grinned. "Well? Are you going to attack or stand there all day?"

Mystimon realized he was being baited. He closed his eyes.

"He's concentrating." Hiro said.

Astamon smirked as he pointed _Oro Salmon_ at his foe. "Sayonara." The first bullet fired raced its way to Mystimon, flanked by half a dozen more. The first one was knocked from the sky with a quick slash, followed by several rapid successions that took care of the rest of the incoming bullets.

Astamon whistled. Mystimon's eyes remained closed.

"We've seen this before." Hiro said. "Come on, how many anime have we seen with a blind swordsman!"

Astamon nodded. He cracked his neck.

Mushroomon opened his eyes, seeing that he was lying in Teru's lap. "What happened?"

Teru looked down at his partner, relief replacing the concern that was there only a moment ago. "Lucky shot."

Astamon charged forward, gun in hand. Mystimon brought his blade to intercept only to have it slam into Astamon's _Oro Salmon._ Astamon began swinging his gun like a blunt object. Mystimon parried each strike with his own weapon.

The speed of their attacks increased with each blow. Flames danced around Mystimon's blade as he brought his weapon in an upward arc, cleaving _Oro Salmon_ in two. The shock on Astamon's face drove Mystimon to move towards a death blow. He brought his blade around and prepared to overstrike Astamon in two.

"Psyche!" Twin blades shot from Astamon's sleeves into his hand, arming him and allowing the demon man digimon to hold initiative as he jammed the pair of blades into Mystimon's chest.

"Wahoo!" Seito and Hiro cheered at the same time.

Mystimon fell to his knees, staring up at his conqueror before fading into bits of data.

"Thirty five baby!" Astamon said, raising his hands in the air with the peace sign.

**5:15 P.M (JT)**

The computer in the Yagami residence exploded with light.

"Man that was so awesome." Seito said walking towards his bed.

"Was it now?"

Seito stopped walking. He looked up to see his father staring down at him with fearsome eyes. "Ah, dad. Hey!"

"Going to the digital world, one." He held up his index finger. "Without permission. And two." He held up his middle finger. "Even though we're being targeted right now. I mean we do not know anything about these Witchelny digimon, yet you run off to the digital world without telling anybody."

"Ah." Seito said. He couldn't really counter that. And he didn't want to press the matter on how his father knew they were being targeted. It probably meant that he had spoken to Aunt Hikari. This means he'd be in even more trouble if his father mentioned that he was already told not to go to the digital world.

"And you!" Taichi said, looking at his older son. Teru scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "The older brother. I expect you to look after him. You're quick to tell him off whenever he does something wrong, but here you are leading him into danger."

"I did go with him." Teru muttered under his breath.

"Calm down old man." BlackGatomon said, stepping forward.

Taichi glanced in the feline's direction. "Looks like you'll be in trouble too." He looked to his nephew. "BlackGatomon digivolved, didn't he?"

Hiro frowned. "Awww man, we were going to keep that a secret."

"Hiro!" Seito exclaimed. "We weren't going to say a thing! Remember what Daisuke's always told us; 'when in doubt, deny. Deny. Deny.'"

"Davis, huh?" Taichi said.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "We can't really hide anything from your dad. He's the Ace after all."

"The Ace?"

"Never mind. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, no." Taichi replied. "You're not going anywhere. Not after being attacked."

BlackGatomon chuckled. "I wasn't attacked. They were," He pointed at Seito and Teru. "I was the heroic protector."

Veins popped on Teru's forehead. "Ugh!" He stormed out of the room.

xxxxx

"_Tai! Pay attention!" Mimi said, slamming her hand on the table. Everyone in the diner glanced in their direction, only long enough to see if there was any trouble._

"_Alright. Alright." Taichi said, taking a sip of his cola from a straw. "What were you saying again?"_

_Mimi smiled. "You're very easy to read."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment, I guess. I'm not one for touchy feelings." Taichi said._

"_I beg to differ." Mimi said. She stopped there, giving Taichi THE stare._

_Taichi stared back at her. "What?" He finally said annoyed._

"_Nothing."_

_Taichi scoffed. "Obviously not, Mimi. If you have something to say, then say it."_

_Mimi took a sip of her coffee. "You're very hurt right now, Tai."_

_He started, opened his mouth then closed it._

"_But it's okay, we're here for you." Mimi said._

_Taichi looked at her thoughtfully. "How did we get on this subject about me, anyway?" He crossed his arms. "We were talking about you and Michael."_

_Mimi stared down at her coffee. "So you were listening."_

"_In one ear, out the other." He grinned._

_Mimi rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Taichi." He winced when she called him his full name. "I'm telling you that Michael and I are about to break up and-"_

"_Wait, wait. Break up?" His grin faded._

"_Oh, so you weren't listening." Mimi's eyes locked with his. _

_Taichi looked away unnerved. "Gah. Come on, Mimi. Stay on one topic."_

"_Fine. Well, we fell out of love with each other. It's as simple as that."_

"_That's it?" Taichi inquired, knowing there had to be more. _

_Mimi nodded with a very deep blush on her face._

"_You're hiding something." Taichi muttered._

"_As are you." Mimi quickly countered._

"_Touché" He was quiet, watching her movements. She didn't drink her coffee anymore. She didn't seem to want to do anything anymore. "How about we make a deal."_

_Mimi's gaze drifted into his eyes. "That we tell each other our secrets?" _

_Taichi frowned, looking away again. "Am I really that obvious?"_

"_Maybe just to me. But sure, I'm game." She said. "If you go first."_

"_Uh." He stuttered._

"_Well?"_

"_I have to warm up to it."_

"_Ah. Then let me help. Sora," She offered._

_Taichi froze, staring down at cola. He knew he shouldn't feel this way anymore. But there wasn't really a how-to on erasing feelings._

"_Look at me." Mimi whispered, reaching her hand across the table to his hand. Taichi's eyes immediately shot up to hers, as if challenging her. "And Matt." Mimi continued_

"_Yes, Sora and Matt are together. I wish it was me instead of him. I was too late. I told her my feelings, and she chose Matt instead. I hoped it wasn't too late, but the look in her eyes told me everything. I backed off when I should have persisted. When I should have proven to her that I really do have feelings for her. But now it's too late." He broke eye contact with her, moved his hand away from hers and looked down. "I'm just not handling it well I guess."_

_Mimi was impressed. Letting it all out with such little provocation. It was obvious that he was suffering, but he was actually handling it pretty well. She could tell. "You're right, you're not." Mimi said with a smile on her face._

"_Ah thanks. No need to try to make me feel better, no thanks I'm fine." He rolled his eyes._

"_As if you need any more pampering." She teased. "Though I will say, I'm glad your time away from the digital world hasn't made you any less courageous."_

_It was now Taichi's turn to be on the offensive and he took it swiftly. "What about you? It's your turn."_

_Mimi swished her cup around, staring at her coffee._

"_Well?"Taichi egged on. "Not so easy is it." He challenged. _

_Mimi took a sip of her coffee before looking Taichi in the eyes. "Well, Michael and I were having relations."_

_Taichi blinked. "Relations? Like-?"_

"_Yeah." Mimi smiled sheepishly. "America is different than Japan you know. The culture is different."_

"_Okay." Taichi said, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "So you two were having s. . .relations."_

"_And I happened to mention someone else's name."_

"_Happened to. You can't be serious." Taichi said with wide eyes._

_Mimi was beet red, but she held her composure. "Yes, I am serious, Taichi. I would not lie about something like that."_

_He really didn't know what to say. Why was she even telling him this? Wasn't this girl talk?_

"_I told him it was nothing. But as you can imagine, he didn't buy that." Mimi continued. "And it hasn't been the same between us since."_

"_Who?"_

"_What?"_

"_Whose name did you say? Someone he knew right? That's why he was mad about it?"_

"_Uhhhh, yeah he knows him. Sort of."_

"_Can you be anymore vague, Mimi? What's his name?"_

_Mimi shook her head. Taichi really didn't have any boundaries, did he? "That's not important." Mimi brushed the question off._

_The two were quiet after that, each looking at their drinks. It was strange to Taichi. He knew this was supposed to be an awkward silence, but for some reason it didn't feel awkward at all. He was about to open his mouth, but she beat him to it._

"_Do you feel better, now?" Mimi asked him._

_He felt himself smiling. "Well, yeah. I guess."_

_Mimi smiled back to him. "Good." She stood up, dropping some yen on the table. "I'm going to the nail salon. See you later." She stopped as she felt him grab her arm._

"_This was never about you and Michael was it?"_

_Mimi giggled. "Tai that would be telling wouldn't it?" And she left._

_Taichi leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling."I guess it would be, Mimi."_

xxxxx

**Meem's Cooking Studio (New York)**

**January 23****rd**** (Saturday)**

**7:56 P.M (EST)**

"And that's the recipe for today. And for those of you that don't know, this is the season finale." Mimi pointed a leek at the screen. "So tell me, which of my recipes is your favorite?"

"I personally prefer your Thailand style duck over red curry paste dish." A sultry voice answered.

Mimi's eyes betrayed surprise at being answered, but she quickly masked it.

The camera which is usually stationary throughout the program shifted to the right. In its view was a red robe, witch hat, black cape wearing champion, with hands twice the size of what would be appropriate on her form.

"Why thank you." Mimi said, looking toward the camera man. She wanted him to shut it off.

"Oh the program is just getting started, dear." The unidentified digimon told her. She held her hand out and a broom materialized in it. She pointed it at the camera man. "You," She said, licking her lips. "Turn that off only if you want that to be the last thing you ever do."

"Oh, I don't think so." Mimi said, matter-of-factly. "And neither does my partner."

The camera man moved the camera to the left getting a clear shot at Palmon who was staring daggers at the champion level digimon.

"Witchmon, what brings you here?" Palmon said, tension clear in her voice.

"What can I say; I'm just looking for the finer things in life." Witchmon replied. "And well that means power. You understand, don't you?"

"Another digimon from Witchelny." Mimi muttered. "I thought I finished my discussion with FlameWizarmon yesterday."

"Oh you finished it alright. We decided perhaps you need a talk, woman to woman." Witchmon said.

"The answer is still no."

Witchmon took a step forward, causing both Palmon and Mimi to tense. "Don't be like that. After all, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?" She pointed her broom at the various others who helped run the show.

"You won't get the chance."

"Why is that? Is your partner here going to digivolve into a form too big for this building? Maybe cause a collapse? Crush the innocents in the rubble?"

Palmon looked absolutely livid.

Mimi just chuckled at the suggestion. "I have a question for you. Why would you want to keep the camera on? By now the New York digidestined are on their way."

Witchmon gave a Cheshire grin. "To humiliate you in front of an audience of course."

Mimi glared in response.

"Are you aware that your children were attacked in the digital world today?" Witchmon asked, already aware of the negative answer. "They probably didn't bother to tell you, did they? It's not like you're part of their lives anymore anyway."

"Shut up," Mimi seethed.

Witchmon tried to hold in her laughter, before letting it out in full vocal. "Do the sweet people who watch your show know you in the slightest? Do they understand that it's this very show that keeps you from your family? Keeps you from your wants and desires?" She motioned towards Mimi's recording staff, who were all staring at Mimi with shocked glances; some even with pity.

Palmon stepped in front of her partner. "Back off, Witchmon! That's enough."

"And here your partner is, defending you, even though she knows it's the truth. Notice how she doesn't deny anything I've said. And neither have you." Witchmon's grin seemed to widen further.

Mimi crossed her arms. "I could deny it, but you keep talking. I figured I'd let you talk all the way until the others break through the door."

"I plan to be out of here by then. Aquaria Pressure!" She pointed her broom into the air and instantly torrents of water seemed to burst from all directions – through the walls, from the floor, and also the roof.

"Everyone, run!" Mimi commanded. Her eyes widened in shock as Witchmon mounted her broom and flew towards her. Palmon's _Poison Ivy_ wrapped around Mimi and pulled her to safety.

With one hand keeping her steady on her broom, she used her other hand to point in the direction of the duo. "_Baluluna Gate_!" From her hand an intense wind was released. Palmon altered Mimi's trajectory and took the full force of the attack head on, blowing her through a wall.

"Looks like you've lost all the will to fight. Are you feeling more talkative now?"

Mimi stood back up. _What she needs to do, is skip the champion level altogether. But we've never done that. We've never needed to._

Witchmon raced forward, this time going for Palmon, who was sluggishly getting back to her feet. The tip of the broom stick rammed into Palmon's forehead sending her smashing back into another wall. Before she could get up, Witchmon's oversized hands grabbed her by her body and held her against the wall.

The water began to fill in the room.

"Palmon! You need to digivolve!" Mimi said.

"No, what she needs is for you to tell me what I want to know." Witchmon said, squeezing tighter. "Don't tell me you're going to fail her like you have your children!"

_I've. . .been there. I've been there for Teru and Sei. I've been there for Taichi. I've always been there. I just-_

Palmon screamed as her the pressure intensified. She was dazed as it was and didn't know what was going on due to Witchmon's earlier attacks, but the pain was very clear.

"So what're you going to do?" Witchmon asked, sadistically licking her lips. Palmon's cries were music to her ears.

_I just haven't been able to see them. I'm still there, right? No! This is what she wants! She wants me to doubt myself. Well she's got another thing coming. No one assaults Mimi Yagami or her studio and gets away with it. Lillymon. We need you now._

The image of the ultimate formed in Mimi's head. Mimi raised her digivice into the air. "Palmon! Digivolve!"

Witchmon snarled. "What?"

"Palmon Warp Digivolved to. . .Lillymon!"

"She did it." Mimi said in awe. "She actually did it."

Lillymon brought both of her feet to Witchmon's face chest knocking the champion away from her. She needed space to perform her _Flower Cannon_ and that's exactly what she did. "Flower Cannon!"

"_Aquaria Pressure!_" A burst of water rose like a geyser from beneath floor, shielding Witchmon from the attack.

"The studio is ruined." Mimi muttered. "Make her pay, Lillymon!"

"Well I think I've made my point!" Witchmon said, pointing her palm up. "Baluluna Gate!" The resulting force of wind destroyed the roof. Witchmon flew out from the opening, moving like a blur.

The water stopped filtering in from nowhere. The building had been abandoned, leaving a soaked Mimi and Lillymon panting.

"Some season finale," Mimi said.

**Yagami Residence (Japan)**

**January 24****th**** (Sunday) (Anniversary Day)**

**10:00 A.M (JT)**

The Yagami family was just waking up. Taichi was making breakfast while his sons and nephew watched the TV.

"Hey, dad! Mom's on the news again." Teru called out.

Taichi walked in holding a cooking pan in his hand. "What happened now?"

"Shhhhh! She's about to talk!" Seito chastised.

Taichi was genuinely curious so he let it slide.

"_And so it seems that these digimon have gone hostile. Rest assured, Michael Washington is working with the rest of the New York digidestined to find and neutralize the threat these digimon from Witchelny possess."_

"_And where will you be during all of this? I believe tomorrow is your wedding anniversary correct?" _The news reporter had asked.

"_That is correct. I will be returning to Japan shortly."_

He couldn't wait. He just needed to see her face in person. He needed to feel her touch. He needed her and the more time they spent apart the more thoughts of her would enter his mind. He wordlessly made his way back into the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Teru said, running over to the door and opening it.

"Hello, Teru." Hikari said with a cheery smile on her face.

"Ah, Aunt Hikari." Teru said. "What's up?"

"Mom? What're you doing here?" Hiro asked from the couch.

"I can't just drop by?" She asked.

"Ungrateful punks." Gatomon said, casually striding by Teru and making her way inside.

"Oh. Oh! Come in, come in." Teru ushered. "You can see my latest drawings."

Hikari giggled and stepped inside. "Where's my brother?"

"Cooking."

"Ah," Hikari made her way to the kitchen.

Hiro was looking very pale. Both of his cousins immediately knew the reason. "Relax, dad won't say a word."

"I heard about Mimi." Hikari said opening the hood to the pot of rice.

"Yeah." Taichi replied adding a bit of seasoning to the miso soup.

"So your charming sister has decided that she will pick Mimi up for the anniversary dinner." Hikari said, looking at the frying fish in the cooking pan. "You are aware that Hiro does not like fish, right?"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "You are aware that he loves miso soup right? And don't you mean creepy ageless sister?"

"That's not nice," Hikari grabbed the stirring spoon and took a sip of the miso. "Mmmmmmm, you made it spicy."

"Mmmhhhmmm." Taichi said.

"So did they visit the digital world yesterday?" Hikari asked.

"Ah? Yeah, they were there."

"And did BlackGatomon digivolve?"

"Nothing gets past you, Kari."

**11:50 P.M (EST)**

**Hyatt Hotel New York**

"Palmon."

"Can't sleep, Mimi?"

"No. These Witchelny digimon mean business. It's obvious they're going to appear tomorrow."

"We can't know for sure."

"Maybe we should call it off."

"You can't call off your anniversary. If you do, the terrorists win."

"Hahahaha, awww Palmon."

**Digital World**

**File Island**

Teru and Seito had chosen it. File Island - a place of beginnings, or what they hoped would be new beginnings. A new chapter. It was here that the digidestined first arrived into the Digital World and where they first stepped up to the challenge of saving the world. With all of the friends they made here it was the perfect place to bring their children on their own first steps into the Digital World.

With the sun beginning to drop the trees took on a color of "burning-teal" as the kids called it. They chose a clearing in which the flora graciously, as Mushroomon put it, left open for such occasions. It would give Taichi and Mimi enough space to really feel as if they were the only ones in the world.

"I'm hungry." Mushroomon said.

"Yeah, yeah. Finish picking flowers." Teru said. "Everything needs to be perfect when my mom gets here."

"Yeah, yeah." His partner said. "Everything IS perfect for her. Just look at this table."

The dining room table, dubbed _The Empress _was what the rookie was referring to. Handcrafted of select hardwoods and hand painted in an onyx black color, this table was a sight to behold.

"Yeah, she is a beauty." Teru ran his hand across one of its legs.

"What I don't get is why Catherine would let us use this." Seito said, sitting in one of the chairs looking bored. He pointed to a bottle of pink wine on table labeled _Perrier Jouet Fleur De Brut Millesime Rose. _"Or give them pink wine."

"Isn't she a digidestined? This can't be too surprising." Agumon said.

"Hey, Yamato can I use your rocket ship?" Seito said. "No. He'd probably say hell no actually."

"You got a point." His partner conceded.

"That's a first." A new voice called out.

Seito rolled his eyes at the newcomer. "Sayuri Hida."

Sayuri Hida was the daughter of Iori and Kasumi Hida. She practices Kendo with her father, but does not share his calm demeanor. Both of her parents are lawyers so she has a very strong sense of justice that has carried over to her outlook on the digital world. She has long brown hair and a love for wearing skirts. Surprisingly, or not so much anymore, she doesn't mind getting dirty causing her parents to resupply her wardrobe every couple of weeks. Her attitude could best be described as; what you get when you combine Taichi and Iori together.

"Manners, Seito. It's not just me. Armadillomon, Emelie, and Biyomon are here too." Sayuri reprimanded.

"Oh exalted Sayuri. I am sooooo sorry for not realizing you brought your groupies with you." Seito retorted.

"What was that?" Sayuri asked, a malevolent edge to her tone.

"Hey guys." Teru said, as if the exchange never happened. "We're just setting up here."

"Hi Teru!" Emelie and Sayuri said in unison.

Emelie Ishida was Yamato and Sora's oldest child. She was a tomboy like her mother, with looks closely resembling her father at her age. She is usually teased for it a lot and has developed a withdrawn personality similar to her father at her age.

"Nice table!" Emelie commented.

"Yeah, we got it from Catherine for this special day." Teru replied.

Emelie smirked. "Well that's interesting."

"What?"

"Isn't Catherine your father's ex-girlfriend?" Emelie asked. All the talking stopped as all eyes turned to Emelie. Emelie looked uncomfortable with the sudden attention and blushed a bit. "What?"

"How did you hear this?" Teru asked.

"Am I the only one not surprised by this?" Agumon called out.

"Well my mum and your dad were best friends. I ask about her days as a digidestined all the time." Emelie said.

"Ummmm, what's the big deal?" Mushroomon asked.

Biyomon shook her head. "Boys."

Mushroomon just shrugged, not wanting to figure out what she meant by that. "Whatever, I'm still hungry. When are Hiro and Motoko going to get here with our snacks?"

xxxxx

_After a week of shock._

_After two weeks of sadness._

_After a month of anger._

_All that was left was purpose. Taichi Yagami was a stupid idiot she had finally realized. He had broken up with her because he couldn't handle it. It was torture for both of them and she wasn't going to take it anymore._

_Mimi was going to confront him once and for all. She hadn't been worried that he would relapse into his feelings for Sora. She hadn't been worried that he would hurt her at all. She knew him. And she knew that he knew her. So his entire reasoning had been bullshit and it was about time that she called him out on it._

_The Yagami apartment complex was its usual quiet self at this time of day. She banged on the Yagami residence door._

"_Who is it?" Hikari's voice called from the other side._

"_Where's Tai, Kari?" Mimi answered._

_The door opened. Hikari stared back at her, very surprised at her guest. "Mimi? What're you doing here?"_

"_Where is Tai?" Mimi emphasized._

"_He's at a party. Soccer team is celebrating making the play offs again. I don't know why they celebrate because they make it every year."_

"_Where is the party?"_

"_Ummmm," Hikari looked down at her feet, uncomfortably._

"_Spit it out!" Mimi exclaimed; nothing and no one would stop her._

"_I don't think you want to go. He brought Catherine DeGaul with him."_

_Mimi's eyes narrowed. Judging by Hikari's facial expression this Catherine DeGaul was a person of interest. Perhaps Taichi had a new girlfriend._

"_I don't know who that is. Quite frankly, I don't care. I'm going to give Taichi Yagami a piece of my mind and no one is going to stop me." Mimi said, staring Hikari down._

_Hikari backed off. "The party is in Tamachi."_

"_Palmon Digivolved to Togemon!"_

"_Togemon Digivolved to Lillymon!"_

_Mimi raised her arm and her partner grabbed it. "To Tamachi!"_

"_I don't know where that is, Mimi."_

"_That's what GPS is for!"_

_Top speed flight had brought Mimi to her destination within ten minutes. The door was open and the music was blaring. She waltzed inside._

_This was a house party. The big screen TV was showing highlights of some soccer game. Food was everywhere: all over the floor, on every table, on the couch. It was mostly pizza, which Taichi would've said automatically makes this a party. But there was some weirdo eating UDON in the corner. She didn't recognize the faces, as she never really interacted with his team before. Some of them gave her approving looks, seemingly preparing to engage her. She shot them down with a quick glare and continued her search._

"_That's not a way to make friends." A voice called out to here._

_She turned around, expecting to see Taichi, but was disappointed. "Where is Tai, Davis?"_

_Daisuke frowned. "You came all the way here for that?" He waved his arms in defense at her glare. "Sorry. It's just that, your prince is in another castle."_

"_Another castle?"_

"_He's not here, Mimi. He was here. But uhhh, he left."_

_Mimi analyzed him. "Continue, Davis or I will tell Kari how little help you were."_

"_Aye, aye. No need for threats. Catherine was feeling a little sick. So he was taking her back to her hotel room."_

"_Hotel room?"_

"_Catherine isn't from here. She's one of the French Digidestined." He said._

"_Tai went to France during that whole Control Spire fiasco if I recall correctly." Mimi said._

"_They, uhhh hit it off. But they only got serious a couple of weeks ago."_

"_So she flew out here to be with him for a couple of days." Mimi noted. "Understood. Where is this hotel?"_

_He looked her in the eye. "I don't recommend going there, Mimi."_

"_I'm not fragile, Davis. I know what's going on. Do you really think that's going to stop me? I flew here on Lillymon for god sake. Using only GPS!"_

_Daisuke shook his head. "Sheesh. Well the hotel is back in Odaiba."_

_Mimi's eyes had an intensity to them. "He would make this as difficult as possible."_

"_For the record Mimi. I'd do the same thing. For Kari ya know."_

_Mimi nodded. "I need a favor."_

"_Anything."_

"_Do you have a PA system here?"_

"_The coach keeps one in the car. Why?"_

_Taichi and Catherine were lip locking. The world had all but disappeared in their eyes as they only had each other in that moment. This French girl was very cute and seemed to be smitten with him._

_He opened his eyes slightly, and saw that her eyes were staring into his. He quickly shut them. That was weird; shouldn't her eyes be closed too?_

_He could feel her arms trying to take off his shirt. She wanted him. It was permission to go the extra step. Her perfume was intoxicating. He couldn't stop._

"_Monsieur Taichi." She moaned._

"_I told you to just call me, Tai." He responded._

_Her blouse hit the floor. He reached his arms around her, preparing to unclasp her bra._

_He never got that far as his cell phone went off. _

"_Ignore it." Catherine told him, disappointed at the interruption. _

_Taichi glanced at the phone to see Mimi's name popping up in the caller ID. He waited for it to go to voicemail before closing the distance between him and Catherine. The cell phone went off a second time. _

_Oh she was in her persistent mood today. _

_Taichi sighed, "Hold on." He picked up the phone. "Mimi, I'm busy at the moment." _

"_Taichi, come outside right this instance." _

"_I'm not home." _

"_I know that. Come outside, or else." _

"_Look Mimi, we'll talk later. Bye," He slammed the phone shut. _

_Not even ten seconds passed. __**"Taichi Yagami! I know you're in there!" **__An extremely loud voice screamed out._

"_What the hell?"_

"_**And I know what you're doing!"**__ The voice continued._

"_Ahhh!" Catherine screamed as she held her blouse to cover herself. She looked left and right as if a ghost would appear any moment._

"_**Come out here and face me like a man!"**_

_He knew that voice. And with recognition came fear._

"_**Did you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me? No one gets rid of Mimi Tachikawa, I get rid of you. Now get out here! My digivice tells me that there are two digivices in that room. You can't hide from me!"**_

"_Mimi." Taichi muttered._

"_Mimi. . .Tachikawa?" Catherine asked, stunned._

"_**Come out here, or I'll go in there! How much embarrassment can your ego handle? Think about that! Then come out here and hear what I have to say!"**_

_Taichi was speechless._

"_What does she want?" Catherine asked._

"_**Please."**_

_Taichi's mind was made. The strong Mimi had given way to the soft side for just an instance; Taichi couldn't resist. He swung the curtains to the balcony open. He opened the sliding door. He was in his boxers._

"_**Oh."**__ Mimi said. She had forgotten what she wanted to say now._

xxxxx

**5:40 A.M (EST)**

A bright flash expanded through the room. When it receded, Hikari stood there, in front of a laptop with Gatomon.

Mimi Yagami was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when it happened. "Kari, is that you?" She called out.

"Let's hope so." Hikari said, a grin on her face. "Almost ready?"

Mimi stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Let's hope so." She said, mimicking Hikari's words. Mimi spit into the sink and looked at her teeth. "Mmmmmm."

"Come on, let's go. You don't want to be late to your own anniversary dinner do you? Oh hey, Palmon."

Palmon smiled. "What do you mean? Isn't it more likely for Tai to be late?"

"And suffer the wraith of Teru and Sei for it? Not a chance." Gatomon said.

**File Island**

"So just then I got the idea to drop the rocks down on Infermon. He didn't know what happened." Sayuri said.

"So what you're saying is; you defeated an Ultimate by dropping some rocks on it." Seito said, not buying it.

"Of course. He didn't come out after that." Sayuri said with a charming smile.

"So this is where the party is at." Another voice called out, stomping down the argument that was about to follow.

Seito's eyes widened. "Dante! You're here!"

Teru rolled his eyes. "Who invited you?"

"I did!" Seito said.

Dante was a fifteen year old American digidestined from California. He had tanned skin and brown hair. His partner is BlackAgumon.

"Hello, Seito." A female voice said, making the younger boy blush.

"Ah, Sarah, I didn't know you'd be here."

Sarah was a fifteen year old blonde digidestined from California. She has braces on her teeth, which she was self conscious of. She was the second in command with her Labramon as her partner.

"Come to fill my brother's head with more nonsense about moving to America huh?" Teru asked.

Dante smirked. "Nonsense? There's a very real chance that he'll be accepted into the program. He is American after all."

"Still going on with that. You sound like a broken record." Teru remarked.

Dante and BlackAgumon took a step forward. "Do I?"

"Do I have to separate you two?" Hiro muttered, walking in holding bags of goodies for everyone.

All of the digimon stared at the bags.

Sarah walked up to him. "You're Hiro Yagami right?" It was then she noticed the person walking behind him. "Motoko Ichijouji?"

Hiro stared at her. "Yeah, do I know you?"

Motoko Ichijouji was the eldest child of Ken and Miyako Ichijouji. She had a dark shade of hair similar to her father and glasses that were identical to her mother's. Her partner was a Poromon. She was also known as one of the two strongest of this generation.

Sarah looked almost disappointed. "I am Sarah Elam. American Digidestined from California."

"Oh." He said, before turning away. "Anyway, everyone; eat up and be merry and all of that stuff."

"Here here!" All of the digimon said in unison.

"I didn't think celebrities would be here." Dante muttered.

Teru looked at him. "Celebrities?"

"Hiro Yagami and Motoko Ichijouji." Sarah said. "Those are the only two younger generation digidestined known worldwide. Well aside from the two of you, but you're only known because of your relationship to Taichi Yagami not because of the power you hold."

"Wait!" Sayuri interjected. "What about me? Sayuri Hida!"

Dante and Sarah both shrugged, but quickly looked to the sky when a shadow overtook the entire area.

"BlackAgumon!"

"Labramon!"

"Wait. Wait. We're okay. Calm down!" Teru yelled.

"**Special delivery! Is there a Teru Yagami down there?"**

Blimpmon was a machine digimon in the form of a blimp. Its sides were heavily armed with cannons.

"Yeah!" Teru waved upward.

A rope ladder was released from the bottom of the enormous digimon as two other digimon climbed down. One was a Geckomon wearing an apron while the other was a Burgermon.

"Your food is ready. One order of _Blade Steaks with Rosemary White-Bean Puree _and oneorder of_ Panzanella Caprese._" The Geckomon said. "I still believe that a nice dessert would compliment this fine meal. _Spiced Applesauce Cake with Cinnamon Cream Cheese Frosting._ How does that sound?"

Teru shook his head. "I told you already. The dessert they'll be having is not on the menu."

"I still don't understand what you mean by that. Is there anything we should add to our menu to make it more appealing to you?" Geckomon asked.

"No. No. We're fine. Thank you for the delivery." Teru said.

**File Island**

**Undisclosed Location**

"Where is Sorcermon?" FlameWizardmon asked.

Witchmon sighed. "It appears he got himself preoccupied."

"Please tell me he didn't engage the digidestined of light." When Witchmon didn't answer he slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Well he's always been obsessed with Wizardmon, so it's-"

"Yes I know!" He snapped. "It's just he should know how it would end going after her. It's a waste of our resources. We don't have an unlimited amount of soldiers."

"Stop whining. We don't need an unlimited amount." Witchmon pointed one finger up. "We only need one."

**File Island**

**File Temple**

Taichi was dressed in his black _Armani_ suit. Agumon was dressed in a smaller _Armani _suit just for him.

"So let me ask you," Centarumon said. "If these Witchelny monsters are following you, what makes you think that you did not bring them here, now?"

"These digimon know their limits and following me is the most dangerous option they have." Taichi said.

"My reputation precedes me. I'm sure they've heard all about how I defeated the _Dark Masters_ or fought BlackWarGreymon to a standstill. Ya know, the guy who was destroying the world. Yeah him." Agumon said. "Or they might want more current events. In which case-"

"I get it." The champion digimon said. "I will protect the location of the Wall of Fire with my life."

"Just giving you a heads up." Taichi said. "Anyway, I have to get to my anniversary dinner. See you later."

Taichi and Agumon left the _File Temple_ in a hurry.

xxxxx

"How far do we have to walk?" Mimi asked, dressed in a green _Ruched Marilyn Mock-Halter Dress._

"Not much farther," Hikari reassured her as she led the way through the forest to the rendezvous.

"Well, this dress isn't much for travel." Mimi muttered. "The sun is starting to set too."

"Not like you haven't been to the digital world after dark before. Right?"

"Besides," Gatomon chipped in. "Isn't it more romantic this way?"

Mimi pouted. "You win."

"Mom!" Teru exclaimed as the group exited to a clearing.

Mimi's pout turned into a genuine smile. "Hey, Teru." She was almost tackled to the ground as Teru ran into her for a hug. "Whoa whoa. The dress, sweetheart, the dress." She hugged him back with an arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Teru is such a momma's boy." Seito said to Dante.

Teru stopped hugging his mother and turned around. "Shut up, Sei!"

"So this is the gang huh?" Mimi said, looking from one to the other. "Emelie Ishida and Biyomon. Sayuri Hida and Armadillomon. My nephew, Hiro and BlackGatomon. Motoko Inoue and Poromon. Dante Valux and BlackAgumon. Sarah Elam and Labramon."

Sarah pointed at herself. "You know who I am?"

Mimi smiled at her and didn't answer.

"Relax." Dante said to his partner. "She's obviously done her homework. Unlike some people." He glanced over in Hiro's direction.

"I take it I'm early?" Mimi asked.

"No. No. You're just in time!" Teru said. "Come on, have a seat."

Teru pulled her chair out and Mimi sat down comfortably. "Nice chair," Mimi admired. "How'd this fit the budget?"

"Ohh, we got it from-mmm!" Seito was cut off by Sayuri and Emelie.

"We borrowed it from a friend." Teru finished.

Motoko turned to Hiro. Hiro just shrugged.

"Something smells good." Taichi's Agumon said. Everyone turned around to see the duo approaching.

"I'm not late am I?" Taichi asked.

"And with that, I'll be heading home." Hikari said. "Come on, Gatomon." She hugged her brother as she passed him by. "Happy Anniversary you two."

Taichi nodded to all of the kids there before taking his seat across from Mimi.

Taichi immediately opened the dome cover of his food only to be quickly mesmerized by his food. "Hello there."

Mimi cleared her throat. "How rude."

Taichi scratched the back of his head. "It's food."

"I'm aware of that, Tai." Mimi muttered. "When was the last time you marveled at my food?"

"The other day on your cooking show." Taichi countered.

"Ah," Mimi said, opening her own dome cover.

"I know that look." Taichi said, slyly.

"What look? I don't have a look!"

"Uh huh." Taichi said. "You're impressed."

"I could make this."

"Yeah, but come on. It's our anniversary; isn't it better not to have to cook for a change?"

"Ohhh, there you go. Finally mentioning why we're here. I had thought you'd forgotten."

"Hah! I was warming up to it."

"You'd take that to court?"

"You know I would."

They were smiling now. "Happy Anniversary." Taichi said.

"Happy Anniversary."

xxxxx

Seito laid down on the grass, staring straight up into the sky. They had moved to a quarter mile from the dinner, to give the love birds some privacy. "You know it kind of sucks that they get all of that good food and we're stuck with _Cheetos._"

"You complain about everything. It's not about us." Teru countered. "Besides, why are you laying down on the job? We are here for a reason."

Seito rolled his eyes. "As if someone would really attack them. Wasn't this just an excuse to hang out in the digital world for a while?"

Teru shook his head. "Have you already forgotten about those Witchelny digimon?"

"Well, no. But come on, the whole reason why they're after us is to get stronger. So they obviously don't have the firepower to tango with all of us or mom and dad."

"That's two times you've had a point in one day, Seito." Sayuri chimed in. "Who are you and what have you done with the real, Sei?"

"Just what is that suppose to mean?"

Sayuri pointed at him. "That's the Sei I know!"

"Ugh!" Seito threw his arms into the air. "Hey!" He said, noticing Dante, Sarah and their partners were walking away. "Where are you going?" He called out.

"Checking the perimeter." Dante said, simply before continuing his walk.

"Wait for me!" Seito was already on his feet, running after them.

Seito's Agumon just shook his head. "It's like I have no say in anything." He then ran after his partner.

xxxxx

Taichi poured a glass of the _Perrier Jouet Fleur De Brut Millesime Rose_ into Mimi's glass.

"Pink wine, hmmmm." Mimi noted.

"Yeah."

"Where did you get it?"

Taichi paid special attention to his food after being asked that question. Mimi was reading his face and took up a grim expression.

"I assume this table was her doing as well." Mimi muttered. "Was this whole thing, Catherine's idea?"

He knew this could quickly get out of hand. "Teru's actually. My idea had to do with scuba diving."

"Scuba diving. Wait, wait, we're getting off topic." Mimi said.

"No, you're getting off topic."

Mimi crossed her arms. "I'm just wondering how you can. . .taint our anniversary with her image."

"She's not tainting anything. This is our day."

Mimi narrowed her eyes. "You know how I feel about her. Especially on this day."

"Calm down. Relax. She wanted to do this for us. As a friend." He said. "So please, don't get upset."

"You're hopeless. You think she would do this just out of friendship?" Mimi asked. "This is her way of telling you that you can rely on her."

"You're being paranoid."

"That's what I would do in her situation." Mimi countered.

Taichi frowned. "Fine. Next time she offers her help for something, I will deny her."

"You sound awfully defensive. Taking her side, sweetheart?"

"Just wondering how our first face to face conversation in a while can turn into something like this." He said. "Especially when you know that I will always take your side. I will always be by your side. I vowed it, if you recall."

"I remember a lot of things from that day." Mimi muttered.

"Here it comes."

xxxxx

"_Do you love her?" _

_Catherine's eyes were sapphires, seemingly staring into his very soul. He could see the desperation on her face even if her voice didn't betray it. _

"_I'm going to marry her. So yes, I love her." _

_It couldn't be any clearer than that. _

_Catherine smiled at him. "I see. It's true what they say, then. Loving someone is learning to let them go." _

_Taichi scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry if this is hard for you. I didn't think-"_

"_That I'd hold onto you for so long?" She completed. _

"_Well, yeah."_

"_You know, you didn't even break up with me. You just stopped talking to me. It really felt as though she stole you away from me that night." _

"_I'm not very good with breakups." _

"_Oh, I noticed. So I'll make this easy on you." Catherine looked away from him. "I'm breaking up with you." _

_Taichi was confused. "Huh?" _

"_Now you can get married with a clear conscience." And with that she was gone. _

xxxxx

"_So you're sure it fits comfortably?" Sora asked, just as she was about to lift up the zipper. _

"_Yes, Sora." Mimi said. "Yeow!"_

"_Aww, are you alright?" Sora yelped. _

"_I'm fine. Just warn me next time." _

_Sora had designed Mimi's wedding dress; a strapless white satin dress without frills. _

"_So you're sure you like the dress?" _

_Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sora. I like it. You've asked me about a million times." _

_Sora exhaled in relief. _

_Mimi fidgeted and twirled her hair around her finger. "And I thought fighting Apocalymon was hard. I'm more nervous today than I've ever been."_

"_Not to add to it, but today is a pretty big day." Sora said._

"_I knew I should've just had a small wedding in Vegas." _

_Sora sighed. "I didn't mean just for you. For everyone." _

"_Well, it is a big thing for my parents too." _

"_I mean, the world, Mimi." _

_Mimi blinked. _

"_I'm serious. I've done a lot of thinking. The world is changing, Mimi. Changing to accept digimon. And we, as digidestined, are the frontrunners of this change. Us especially, because we're part of the original group. A union of the two of you will be a symbol."_

"_A symbol?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Well thanks for making this whole thing a whole lot more nerve wracking." _

_Sora hugged her best friend. "Mimi." _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Thanks for taking care of him. Especially when I couldn't." Sora said. "He-"_

"_Was too focused on what could have been." Mimi said. "He's a man who lives on his regrets. Kari. You." _

_Sora took a moment to accept those words. "You're wrong, Mimi. He WAS a man who lived on his regrets. But you've changed him. He's now a man who can push on, because at the end of the tunnel, there is you." _

_Mimi gave an embaressed smile. "I wouldn't go that far. Besides he's still a reckless, no-romantic-bone-in-his-body, fashionless, big haired goofball."_

"_Couldn't even get him to cut his hair for his wedding." Sora said, sarcastically. _

"_Nothing short of a new soccer law that requires haircuts would get him to do it." Mimi said with a laugh. "But I'm working on it" _

_Sora smiled, as if she had finally made peace with the whole scenario. _

"_Mimi?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you sure the dress isn't too tight?"_

xxxxx

_They loved each other. And that was enough. With all of their friends looking on, they exchanged their vows. _

_Taichi was nervous, but his outside exterior hid it well. He felt like a clunk of led, barely able to move. But he made it work, his body moving as if it had been preprogrammed. He opened his mouth and began: _

"_Where do I begin? Mimi, I love you so much. And I want to share everything with you. From this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't. I will remain faithful to you for better or worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always. Always." _

_Tears had welled in Mimi's eyes as she stared into those of the love of her life. She had prepared for this. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She had played through this in her mind hundreds of times and mentally prepared herself, but it wasn't enough. His words had moved her soul. _

_She hadn't moved. The pastor looked to her, signifying it was her turn to say her vows. _

_With composure she didn't know she had, she began._

"_Taichi, I love you. You are my best friend and will be forever. I give myself to you in marriage to be your wife. I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you and comfort you. I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. Because of you, I laugh, I smile I dare to dream again. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring, loving, and being there for you in all life has for us. I will always be the person that you can trust, talk to, and I will always understand. I will make my home in your heart. These promises I give you today and all of the days of our lives. Taichi, my love, our love has given us wings and our journey begins today." _

_The pastor gave time for Yuuko Yagami and Satae Tachikawa to compose themselves, before clearing his throat. _

"_Do you, Mimi Tachikawa, take Taichi Yagami to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, until death do you part?" _

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Taichi Yagami, take Mimi Tachikawa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part?" _

"_I do?"_

"_I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

_Catherine DeGaul stood up from her seat and left._

xxxxx

"Hmmm, she did leave, didn't she?" Taichi said, rubbing his chin. "I didn't notice; I was focused on the goddess in front of me."

Mimi blushed. "You haven't referred to me as that in a while."

"Something I plan to change." Taichi said. He reached his arm across the table. She rested her hand in his. "We're going to be alright."

Mimi stared into his eyes, amused at the intensity radiating from them. "I know."

"I promise you. We'll figure it out."

"I know."

xxxxx

Seito stopped walking. "Yeah, I don't think we're going to find anything."

Dante turned to face him. "That would make things smoother, but things like that never work out for us."

BlackAgumon stopped walking, raising his nose into the air and sniffing. "Yep, we've just stepped in it."

"Huh?"

"Baluluna Gale!"

"Fire Cloud!"

"Move!"

A flaming gale swept the area.

"Agumon Digivolved to Tyrannomon!"

"BlackAgumon Digivolved to BlackGreymon!"

The two champions arrived in a burst of light, shielding their partners from the flaming storm. Sarah and Labramon were kneeling next to Dante.

FlameWizardmon stepped into view, with Witchmon not far behind.

"How many times have we done this now?" FlameWizardmon raised his matches into the sky.

Tyrannomon roared into the sky. "Don't worry; this will be the last time!"

Seito smirked. "I'd have felt cheated if this didn't happen."

"What's the play here? Defeat us and use us as bargaining chips to pump the Yagamis for information?" Dante asked.

"Not all of you." Witchmon snickered. "We're done playing nice. We only need the boy."

"And the rest of us are expendable." Dante concluded. "Be that as it may, you are outnumbered here. You're only champions."

FlameWizardmon shrugged. "Two on two seems fair to me."

"Labramon Digivolved to D'Arcmon!"

D'Arcmon was a champion level angel digimon. Equipped with four wings, a sword and a staff she is nicknamed the Goddess of the Battlefield.

"Oooh, increased difficulty. I like." Witchmon said, already on her broom and taking off towards D'Arcmon. The angel digimon flapped her wings raising her into the sky.

FlameWizardmon looked at the two ascending digimon. "She sure loves her chick fights."

"Nova Blast!" An inferno was released from BlackGreymon's mouth heading for FlameWizardmon, who pointed both of his match sticks at the blaze. The attack dissipated as the matches were now lit on fire.

Without missing a beat, FlameWizardmon chucked both match sticks at the viral Greymon that detonated on impact. "Magical Ignition!" BlackGreymon was lost in the flame.

"Haaaa!" Tyrannomon tail swiped down to crush the smaller digimon, but FlameWizardmon lunged himself out of the way.

D'Arcmon's sword began to glow, as she swiped horizontally at the magical digimon. Witchmon decreased her altitude enough to avoid the attack, placing her in perfect position to place her palm on D'Arcmon's stomach.

"Baluluna Gale!"

D'Arcmon's cry was silenced as she was blasted into the stratosphere.

"Hahahahaha, too easy." Witchmon looked down as a massive fireball was heading in her direction. "Whoa!" She cried as she steered clear.

"Hey this fight up here is none of your business!"

BlackGreymon didn't care. "Nova Blast!"

Witchmon faced her palm at the incoming attack. "Baluluna Gale!" The maelstrom of wind batted the flaming orb back at its progenitor.

FlameWizardmon dragged his matches across the ground, igniting them. "Come on, baby." With a twist he avoided Tyrannomon's tail swipe for the second time before jumping up into dinosaur's face. "Magical Ignition!" He tossed both at point blank range.

"Tyrannomon!" Seito yelled as his partner disappeared in an explosion.

"Dammit, we're mismatched here." Dante said.

"Are you saying we retreat?" Sarah asked.

"I don't retreat." Dante muttered.

xxxxx

"Honestly, how long does it take to check the perimeter?" Teru asked, impatiently.

"Dante's probably using this as an excuse to convert, Seito." Mushroomon suggested.

"Convert?" Sayuri asked. "You make it sound like he's part of a cult or something. Besides aren't you guys taking this whole America thing a little too personal?"

"We're out of _cheetos_, Motoko." Hiro said with his hand in an empty bag. "Do you think we should head back and grab some more?"

"I think we're going to be a little too busy for that." BlackGatomon said, ears perked up. "Poromon, do you feel that?"

Poromon glanced at his partner. "Hmmmm, Motoko." Her partner held up her digivice.

"Poromon Digivolved to Falcomon!"

Falcomon was a black bird digimon with purple gi.

Falcomon formed the _Ram_ seal and closed his eyes. "There are two of them."

BlackGatomon smirked. "I beat you to it then. You didn't catch the third."

Falcomon's eyes opened. "You are in a more acute form."

"Excuses, excuses."

The group gathered together.

They suddenly felt a large weight brought down on them. Someone's pure power was dominating them. Clouds began to form in the sky as lightning started to streak across at random intervals.

Teru fell to one knee. "Crap."

"No more hiding it seems." BlackGatomon said. "Hiro."

Falcomon glanced at Motoko.

"BlackGatomon Digivolved to Astamon!"

"Falcomon Digivolved to Peckmon!"

"Peckmon Digivolved to Crowmon!"

Crowmon is a three legged brid digimon in purples and blacks around its body. Its wings contain two powerful _Dokkosho's _on its back it uses to attack.

"I guess it's that bad, huh?" Teru asked, noticing the decisiveness in which the two went to their highest forms. "Mushroomon."

"Mushroomon Digivolved to Ninjamon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolved to Ankylomon!"

"Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon!"

"I don't think there's anything to worry about." Sayuri said. "Who would be stupid enough to attack us all at once?"

Descending from the clouds was a knight digimon. It had full body white armor jagged and rough with a red cape. He held with him the mightiest axe in the world, Dynas.

"I am MedievalGallantmon." It said. "I hail from Witchelny and seek thy cooperation."

"Something you will not be receiving." Astamon said pointing _Oro Salmon_ into the sky. "Hiro. I want you out of here now, this guy is a Mega."

All of the digidestined's eyes widened at that comment.

xxxxx

"Dancing Sword!" D'Arcmon's blade had turned completely white as she went into a flurry of slashes. Witchmon had gotten off of her broom and began using it as a blunt object deflecting D'Arcmon's attacks, all with one hand. The other hand was sending out a steady pulse of wind to keep her afloat.

"Quite the multi-tasker." D'Arcmon said between swipes.

"It's easy when there aren't any tasks that are overwhelming," Witchmon replied between blocks.

D'Arcmon broke off from her attack and gained distance. "What is going on over there?" She said, glancing towards black clouds that had formed. "Isn't that where the others are?"

"What do you see, D'Arcmon?" Sarah called out.

"I think the other's are in trouble!"

Dante frowned. "A two pronged attack."

"What do we do?" Sarah asked.

"I'll tell you what we do." Seito said. "We kick Witchelny ass and head out to rescue the others."

"The others have Hiro and Motoko." Dante said. "They are fine."

"And if they aren't?" Seito asked.

"Then trust them to hold on until we can help them."

"Blaze Blast!"

"Magical Ignition!"

xxxxx

"Hell Fire!" A torrent of bullets collided with MedievalGallantmon, without leaving as much as a scratch. The mega slowly approached them.

Energy began to gather within the _Dokkosho_. "Savage Emperor!" The gathered energy released in a ray of destruction also slamming into MedievalGallantmon. Both attacks didn't so much as slow him down.

"He's still coming." Teru said.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon soared above before unleashing her flaming attack down to add to the others.

"I'll get him." Ninjamon said, before disappearing.

"Ankylomon, what're you waiting for?" Sayuri asked.

"There's nothing I can do while they're firing their attacks."

Ninjamon appeared behind MedievalGallantmon with his blade aimed at the mega's neck. With one powerful motion, MedievalGallantmon swiped his axe with such force that it dispelled all of the attacks he had been mowing through. Ninjamon's blade was sliced clean in two, the champion himself only survived with a desperate dodging maneuver.

Astamon tossed _Oro Salmon _onto the ground. "Fuck it," A black aura formed around the ultimate.

Ninjamon was struck with the butt of MedievalGallantmon's axe, sending the champion skidding across the ground, before stopping as a Mushroomon.

Emelie looked at MedievalGallantmon nervously. "Who's up for getting Mr. Yagami?"

"I'm not ready, just yet." Hiro said. "Neither is Astamon. And if he won't give up, neither will I."

"No. We need dad." Teru disagreed. "Birdramon!"

"You do what you want." Hiro said, his eyes focused on his foe.

xxxxx

"I think maybe we should switch opponents."Sarah suggested. "FlameWizardmon is too much of a mismatch for either of you."

"Yeah, well Witchmon can fly! Can't be more mismatched then that!" Seito countered.

"Trust me! It's better this way!" Sarah said. "Dante, have BlackGreymon cover D'Arcmon's retreat."

Dante nodded. "You heard, Metallo," Sarah flinched at the nickname.

"Nova Blast!"

"Ugh! I'm bored!" Witchmon said, unleashing _Baluluna Gale_ to deflect the attack right back.

"I wonder how much more you can handle." FlameWizardmon said at his panting enemy. Tyrannomon growled. "That's the spirit. I'd be disappointed if all you did was roll over."

"Dancing Sword!" D'Arcmon found her sword blocked by one of FlameWizardmon's match staffs.

BlackGreymon and Tyrannomon stood side by side.

"We could do this more often, ya know." BlackGreymon said.

"That's for Seito to decide."

"Are you two boys planning something?" Witchmon asked from atop her broom.

"Yeah. What are we doing?" Seito asked.

"I got it." Dante said. "You're the key, Tyrannomon. Your flames spread while BlackGreymon's flames are concentrated. We'll use you to defeat her."

xxxxx

Ankylomon raced ahead, closing in on MedievalGallantmon. Before reaching him, she slammed his tail into the ground with enough force to catapult himself into the air and somersault bringing his _Tail Hammer_ down on the mega. MedievalGallantmon brought his free hand up and caught the attack, the force of which indented him into the ground. Reversing his force, Ankylomon was able to back flip, release his tail from MedievalGallantmon's grip and bring it full circle to collide with the mega's body. She succeeded. No effect.

"What?" Sayuri exclaimed.

"She's just a champion. Get her out of there!" Hiro yelled.

"She knows what she's doing!" She shot back.

"If she is not out of there, I can't be responsible if she's caught in the crossfire!"

Sayuri clenched her fist until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do as he says." Motoko told her.

"Fine. Ankylomon fall back!"

"Astamon! Now!" Hiro ordered.

"It's like he's a different person." Sayuri muttered.

Astamon shot forward in a blur. MedievalGallantmon followed his movements before attacking. Dynas pierced nothing but air.

"Got ya!" Astamon said from behind. "Maverick!" All of that dark energy he had gathered was released in one spot, colliding with MedievalGallantmon's side with a mighty kick. It was as though a mighty eruption of darkness exploded from the epicenter.

xxxxx

"What was that?" Dante asked, seeing a plume of black smoke in the distance.

"I think that's what happens when you piss Hiro off." Seito said. He looked up at Witchmon. "And now she's distracted by the pretty explosion too."

Seito and Dante nodded to each other.

"BlackGreymon!"

"Tyrannomon!"

BlackGreymon grabbed Tyrannomon by the tail and began to swing him around in a circle.

"Hey, Witchmon!" They said in unison.

Witchmon looked down at them and cocked an eyebrow. "Just what the hell are you two doing?"

"We thought this battle would be better-"

"If we got up close and personal!"

BlackGreymon released Tyrannomon lunging him into the air heading straight for Witchmon.

"And you're expecting me not to dodge?" Witchmon asked making a minor adjustment to her position, allowing Tyrannomon to fly right past her. "Pathetic."

"Nova Blast!" BlackGreymon fired his attack at the Witch digimon causing her to point her palm at him once again and deflect the attack with _Baluluna Gale_.

Tyrannomon alternated his position in midair and aimed his own attack at her. "Blaze Blast!"

"Shit!" Witchmon turned around and fired another _Baluluna Gale _to push back Tyrannomon's midair flames. But that wasn't the only effect it had. It fueled the fire, causing a full maelstrom of flames, too close for comfort.

"Nova Blast!"

With one hand keeping the flames at bay, she used her other hand to point back at BlackGreymon. "Baluluna Gale!"

"That should do it." Dante smirked.

The chain reaction caught Witchmon in her own power, feeding the flames until they consumed her. Even without Tyrannomon or Greymon adding to them the flames grew exponentially.

"We got her." Seito said, raising a fist into the air. That is until the ground began to shake.

Dante forced himself to keep his balance. "What now?"

A crack formed in the ground. "Aquary Pressure!" From the ground a burst of water shot into the sky like a geyser dousing the flames in the sky.

Seito slowly lowered his fist. "You've gotta be kidding me."

FlameWizardmon and D'Arcmon were in a battle of pure strength as the former tried to push his match wand forward and the latter tried to push her sword forward.

"Seems we're evenly matched." The fire digimon commented.

"Not quite." D'Arcmon said. "La Pucelle!" D'Arcmon's wings scattered from her body before rushing forward as razor sharp projectiles at point blank range, shredding into FlameWizardmon's body in quick succession. "Dancing Sword!" D'Arcmon's gracefully slashed, as if it was a dance, first knocking away both of FlameWizardmon's weapons before laying into him multiple slashes.

The Witchelny digimon fell. D'Arcmon panted. "And that's that." D'Arcmon looked to Sarah for approval.

"Fire Cloud!" With the last of his strength, FlameWizardmon released flames from his hand that overtook D'Arcmon. It only lasted a few seconds, and didn't harm D'Arcmon, but when it was over, FlameWizardmon was gone.

xxxxx

"This guy is unreal." Sayuri said. "Where the hell are Teru and the Yagami's?"

Astamon and Crowmon were circling around MedievalGallantmon whose only sign of visible damage was the disintegration of his cape.

"Go!" Astamon said, rushing in with his knives in his hands.

"What makes this bad is that MedievalGallantmon has been on the defensive most of this battle." Motoko said. Hiro clenched his teeth.

Sayuri looked wide eyed back at the battle. "So what happens when he decides to get serious?"

"Astamon will kick his ass before we find out." Hiro stated.

"Enough." MedievalGallantmon said, slamming the butt of his axe into the ground. "Thou has seen thine strength compared to thee. Yield."

"I won't fall to the likes of you." Astamon jumped into the air and brought down knives with both hands, only for MedievalGallantmon to slash them in two faster than the ultimate could register.

The next blow was a kick to Astamon's stomach, slamming into him so hard that a shockwave was released from the point of impact. The ultimate fell to his knees, hitting the ground and reverting back to Salamon. MedievalGallantmon kicked the rookie sending him crashing into the ground in front of his partner.

"Salamon," Hiro said in disbelief.

MedievalGallantmon quickly turned around to see Crowmon's _Dokkosho's_ emitting a powerful light.

"Point blank, bastard! Savage Emperor!"

Sayuri, Hiro, and Motoko had to cover their eyes from the light of explosion.

"Did he get him?" Sayuri asked.

Motoko removed her forearm from her eyes. "Getting him and hurting him are two different things."

MedievalGallantmon was on one knee.

"Yes!"

Crowmon flew towards the others. "We need to get out of here now!"

MedievalGallantmon's momentarily lapse of weakness was over when he stood back on both feet.

Sayuri shook her head in disbelief. "Man, just what is this guy made of?"

"Black Feather!"

MedievalGallantmon was brought to the attention of feathers that were being released from Crowmon's retreating form. They began to radiate a darkness that overcame the battlefield.

"Now's our chance to run." Motoko said.

"Rage of Wyvern!" MedievalGallantmon's axe began to radiate a white light that overtook the darkness of the battlefield. He pointed the axe towards Crowmon and unleashed a mass of energy that travelled to fast for the ultimate to block it.

"Crowmon!"

The force of the explosion was so powerful and so close to them that the digidestined were knocked off their feet and sent flying. Falcomon lay on the ground when the smoke cleared. MedievalGallantmon began his march towards the fallen children.

The first to rise to their feet was Sayuri, standing in front of the others. Ankylomon stood by her side.

"You're not getting past us." She said.

"Unlikely." MedievalGallantmon replied, taking steps closer towards her.

"Yeah, probably." She admitted.

MedievalGallantmon now stood directly in front of the girl. She wasn't intimidated, just staring up at him without emotion.

"She's going to get herself killed." Hiro said, slowly pulling himself to his feet.

MedievalGallantmon raised his axe into the air. Sayuri and Ankylomon braced themselves.

"Wait." Another voice called out.

MedievalGallantmon turned to the source of the voice. "Taichi Yagami."

Taichi and Agumon both smirked. "Seems you know me."

MedievalGallantmon began walking away from Sayuri. Only when he was a few feet away did Sayuri and Ankylomon breathe again.

"Hast thou come to divulge information?" MedievalGallantmon asked.

"Not really, I've come to stop you from ruining my anniversary." He said, irritation evident on his face. "You seem plenty powerful on your own; why would you need more anyway?"

MedievalGallantmon remained silent.

"Are you guys alright?" Teru asked coming up from Motoko. "Looks like we made it in time, but you all are looking a bit roughed up."

"We're fine." Motoko said. "Physically at least. I'm not sure how Hiro is feeling right now. And I definitely don't know what kind of state Sayuri is in now either."

"Sayuri?" Teru asked.

"I see, you wish to do battle. I am afraid I cannot afford to allow you to engage." MedievalGallantmon pointed his pole axe at the rookie and charged ahead.

"Agumon,"

"My pleasure."

"Agumon Warp Digivolved to. . ."

MedievalGallantmon moved to strike Agumon as he transformed; he swiped his axe horizontally to cleave the rookie's head from his body, only for the little lizard digimon to fall back from the attack matrix style. The mega moved for a follow up as he saw the enormous tail of Greymon lash out at him, causing him to dodge out of instincts instead of out of any real danger sense. He lunged forward as the dinosaur digimon took to the sky, covered in metal to avoid the next strike. And it was as the warrior claw of WarGreymon came down slashing at MedievalGallantmon's face scoring a direct hit.

"WarGreymon!"

MedievalGallantmon fell back and recomposed himself. He felt his face to see how deep the slash marks had been. He counted himself lucky. "You are as good as they say."

"Quit while you're ahead." WarGreymon said. "It only gets harder from here."

MedievalGallantmon crossed the distance between them in an instant, the grass ripped apart with each step before the warrior digimon hurled himself into the air and came down with a downward swing of Dynas that would scatter many a digimon. WarGreymon maneuvered out of the way, instantly happy with his decision as MedievalGallantmon's collision caused a makeshift earthquake that fissured the ground.

"And now we know what he's like when he's serious," Motoko frowned. "Is even WarGreymon enough?"

WarGreymon took to the sky, gaining altitude at an alarming rate; MedievalGallantmon wasn't privy to being left behind and was quickly after him. Their first collision, dragon claw versus dynas, was so powerful a shockwave parted the clouds above. WarGreymon moved away upon realization that a crack had formed on his left gauntlet, but MedievalGallantmon would not let him get far as he followed up with a horizontal swipe that the Dragon Warrior had no choice but to defend. WarGreymon's entire right gauntlet was shattered upon impact, but he had successfully defended against the mighty strike.

"Are you alright?" Teru asked, worry evident in his lowered eyebrows.

Sayuri nodded her head. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"You're as reckless Sei sometimes. You know that?" Teru frowned.

xxxxx

The entire forest was being flooded. Seito found himself battling against every wave, trying to grab hold of a tree.

"Will someone please stop her?" Seito yelled out.

The cause of the water was the champion digimon in the sky. Witchmon was using her magic to create an unlimited flow of water to drown her adversaries.

"I can't! Get! A! Shot! Off!" Tyrannomon said in between waves of water. "Black! Greymon!"

BlackGreymon was in a similar situation, trying to stand upright against the tide, while aiming at the Witchmon above.

While sitting on her broom, Witchmon was manipulating the water with waves of her hand. "Hurry up and drown, must you draw everything out?"

With all of her attention focused downward, she was not aware of the Fairy Digimon approaching her at top speeds. At least not aware of her until she was nailed with right hook that sent her flying off of her broom.

With a quick _Baluluna Gale_, Witchmon was able to upright herself as her broom made its way back to her. "Well, if it isn't Lillymon." The champion rubbed her bruised cheek and stared at the new challenger. "Where's your worthless partner? Has she come to surrender the information like we've asked?"

"Oh she's hanging around. I'm here to shut you up for good." Lillymon said, matter-of-factly. "You have a lot of nerve. Wrecking the studio, her image, and now you have the audacity to try to ruin her anniversary. You may be the most evil witch I've ever known." Lillymon's eyes turned to daggers.

The water receded without Witchmon's concentration, leaving humans and partners all gasping for breath.

Seito coughed up water and gasped. "I thought she said she wasn't going to kill me!"

"Maybe she thought you could swim?" Dante said, standing on two feet.

The two looked at each other before laughing.

Tyrannomon dedigivolved back into Agumon. "Your mother is here. Or at least Lillymon is."

Lillymon stared at Witchmon. "The funny thing is, you're not even that strong. You're very crafty, but what happens when I don't let up?"

Witchmon growled in response as Lillymon closed the distance between the two as fast as she could. Witchmon's broom took off; leading her away from the attacking ultimate, but Lillymon was in hot pursuit. "Flower Cannon!"

"Baluluna Gale!" The burst of wind deflected even the ultimate digimon's attack back at her, but Lillymon easily maneuvered to the left and remained chasing after her from another angle.

"Flower Cannon!" Without even seeing what resulted in that attack, Lillymon maneuvered to another angle, in hot pursuit, before firing another _Flower Cannon._

Before long, Witchmon was being assaulted from multiple angles, faster than she could keep up.

"That's it!" Witchmon declared. She concentrated the magic into her whole body, before releasing a _Baluluna Gale_ that used her body as a conduit in all directions, instead of just the palm of her hands.

Lillymon challenged the attack with her own body, as she flew directly into the incoming gale. Closer and closer she approached, while Witchmon was letting out everything she had.

The trees below were blowing like crazy causing digidestined and partner alike to hold onto them for dear life.

Lillymon was not fazed as she fought her way through the gale, until finally she had reached the source.

Witchmon stared at her with dread as Lillymon's _Flower Cannon_ was aimed at her face at pointblank range.

"Bitch," Witchmon said, as the green energy blast engulfed her.

Seito looked up at the sky, fully exhausted. "She did it."

Mimi stepped into view. "Of course she did,"

"Mrs. Yagami." Dante said, acknowledging her.

Mimi was expecting a hug from her youngest son, but was instead greeted with his warm smile.

"Where did you come from?" The Taichi lookalike asked.

"Lillymon dropped me off on top of a tree while the water was still hitting. Climbing down during all of that was a task in itself." Mimi muttered.

"Guys! Guys!" Another voice called out, revealing itself to be from Sarah. "We defeated FlameWizardmon, but then he disappeared!"

"And if the others are dealing with MedievalGallantmon, I don't think they're thinking about another sneak attack." Mimi said.

"MedievalGallantmon?" Seitio asked.

"I'll explain along the way. Come on." Mimi led them away.

xxxxx

The children were witnessing a spectacle. Two digimon of similar power battling it out in the sky above, occasionally shifting the ground below them from their immense power. When the Dragon Warrior charged up his _Terra Force_, the Witchelny Warrior charged up his own energy attack within _Dynas_.

"Close your eyes." Motoko said. The collision was so bright that Sayuri screamed as her retinas were being overwhelmed. "I told you."

"Like I knew what you meant!" Sayuri yelled back.

"Guys." Teru's voice called to them. Motoko, Sayuri, and Hiro all turned around to see the young Yagami in the hands of FlameWizardmon.

Motoko immediately turned to look at her partner. "I don't know. He just snuck up on us. Sorry."

"Now, don't follow us." FlameWizardmon said, his red match staff pointed at the back of Teru's head. "March, little one. Towards your father."

Cracks and dents had come across WarGreymon's body. "Looks like I've knocked the rust off."

MedievalGallantmon's body had cracks and dents as well. "You are a formidable one."

"Ummm, yeah you too." WarGreymon said, not really use to compliments during a battle.

"Dad!"

Taichi had been staring up above at the battle, but was brought back to reality when he saw his son walking up to him with FlameWizardmon behind him.

"Mr. Yagami. We haven't met, but I'm FlameWizardmon. Your wife knows me." He chuckled.

Taichi could tell this digimon was only barely standing. "Is she the one who roughed you up like that?"

"No that was courtesy of another." He muttered. "But that's not important. What is, is your cooperation."

"The Wall of Fire." Taichi said, already aware of where this was going.

"Yes." FlameWizardmon said. "No more games! Take me to it, or your son dies."

Taichi stared at the abomination before him. Of all of his adventures in the digital world, he had never felt like this. He wasn't just appalled at what the digimon had done. It was deeper than that. This was a personal assault against his family. And to top it off, it was on his anniversary.

Despite this, his outer appearance hadn't showed just how angry he was. He kept a calm resolve and turned around. "Follow me."

"Dad. No." Teru's eyes welled up, as he was marched behind his father. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he'd be such a liability. His whole idea had been that he'd protect his father, not be the reason behind his defeat. And worst, what would FlameWizardmon do once he found the Wall of Fire? Would they be free to go? Or would he just kill them?

"Final Crest!"

WarGreymon found his chest marked with a dragonic symbol. It became harder for him to move as the power of the crest dominated his body. MedievalGallantmon took this time to attack, swinging and landing blows with his axe with quick succession. All WarGreymon could do was bring out his brave shield and weather the attacks as best as he could. With each blow, another crack formed on the shield. MedievalGallantmon elevated higher than WarGreymon and brought _Dynas_ down with all of his might, shattering through WarGreymon's brave shield and sending him rocketing into the ground forming his own crater.

"WarGreymon!" The spectators exclaimed in disbelief. It wasn't what any of them was used to. WarGreymon didn't lose.

And so Motoko, Hiro, Sayuri, and their partners were surrounding the crater WarGreymon's body had made.

"WarGreymon. Get up!" Motoko demanded.

"You can't lose!" Sayuri said.

MedievalGallantmon descended slowly. "Move aside!" He commanded, his voice bellowing to all in the area.

Hiro looked up at the incoming Witchelny Warrior and gritted his teeth. "He's coming."

"Flower Cannon!" The emerald green attack smashed into MedievalGallantmon from behind.

"Back off!" Lillymon said, flanking the mega.

WarGreymon's eyes slowly regained focus. He could see the children gathered around, staring at him with worried eyes. He could hear. He could hear Mimi questioning them.

"Where's Taichi?" Mimi demanded of her nephew.

"FlameWizardmon came and took Teru hostage." Hiro said. "He told us if we follow him, then Teru is as good as dead. I'm sorry."

Mimi began putting it all together. "Crap. He's going to _File Temple._" She said, frowning. "Everyone, get back to the digiport. Get out of here."

"We can't." Sayuri countered. "We can't leave WarGreymon like this. And we can't leave Teru in the hands of that monster!"

"There is nothing you can do!" Mimi reprimanded. "When your enemy is that strong, leave and regroup!"

"What about you?" Motoko asked.

"I'm going after my husband and son." Mimi said. "Lillymon can hold him off long enough for you to escape. So hurry! And I'll hurry." She said, sprinting off.

"Dammit," Sayuri said, before she turned around to look at Seito. "Sei. . .are you alright?"

If he didn't get up out of this crater, then Lillymon was as good as dead. And without either of them, Taichi, Mimi, and Teru were goners as well.

He could do it. The fact that he hadn't reverted back to Agumon was proof that his body hadn't given out on him yet.

Lillymon was moving as evasively as she could, avoiding swipe after swipe after swipe from her opponent. She couldn't hold out forever and her _Flower Cannon_ had did squat against that armor of his, even if it was already damaged.

"Flower Cannon!"

MedievalGallantmon swiped the attack in two and continued forward hoping to press his advantage. It was at that moment, Lillymon realized just how exhausted the mega digimon was. Her attack couldn't damage him, but he's in the state of mind that he needs to dodge or defend against it.

"Flower Cannon Barrage!"

The Ultimate unleashed a volley of green energy that raced its way towards the Witchelny Warrior who began cutting the attacks in two as they approached him.

WarGreymon slowly rose out of the crater, his armor peeling off as he ascended.

Motoko was the first to notice. "WarGreymon!" This caught everyone else's attention.

"What're you guys still doing here?"

"We're not just going to abandon you guys." Sayuri reasoned.

WarGreymon's voice was low. "Hiro."

"Yes?" Hiro stood at attention.

"Get them out of here. And to your mother. We need your mother."

"I understand." Hiro said. "Guys. Everyone!" He looked at Dante and Sarah. "We need to get to the digiport like Mimi said. If we hurry we can still be of some use to these guys."

Reluctantly, they all agreed. Everyone except Seito.

"I'm not leaving my family. You guys go. I'm going to save them." Seito said. He took out his digivice, seeing where the radar would lead him.

Lillymon sighed in relief as she saw the kids retreating, but that relief was short lived as she ducked a horizontal swipe by MedievalGallantmon.

"What is it that a digimon like you even needs power for?" She asked, eyes widening as she saw the butt of MedievalGallantmon's staff heading straight for her. It slammed into her forehead, with such force that she reverted back to Palmon on the spot and fell from the sky.

Before she could hit the ground she was caught by WarGreymon.

WarGreymon set her back on the ground and turned to look at his foe. "Looks like you tired him out a bit more."

WarGreymon rose until he was level with MedievalGallantmon. "You've succeeded. You've distracted me long enough for your friends to take advantage. But that's where your success ends. I'm ending this right now."

"Cometh!" MedievalGallantmon challenged.

"Terra Force!" The orange orb of power was formed in his hands.

MedievalGallantmon gripped Dynas especially tight.

WarGreymon lunged the ball of energy at his opponent.

MedievalGallantmon readied himself, preparing to slice the attack his opponent had put so much in too, in two.

WarGreymon did not remain idle. He lunged himself at his own attack and kicked it. The result was instantaneous: the _Terra Force_ increased in speed and velocity, catching MedievalGallantmon off guard and nailing him head on in a burst of explosive energy.

Palmon missed the climax, as she came too. However, she saw Agumon's fallen form and MedievalGallantmon slowly dissolving into data. Even though they were low on strength, she knew this was far from over.

"We need to save Teru." A voice called out to her.

Palmon turned around to see Mushroomon limping his way over to her. "They're all in danger. FlameWizardmon is dangerous."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get Agumon and go."

**File Temple**

Taichi had led them to the entrance of _File Temple_.

"So this is the place. Looks pretty ancient, so at least it doesn't seem as though you're bullshitting me." FlameWizardmon said.

"I'm not," Taichi replied, calmly. He was about to make his way inside when he heard footsteps approaching.

"After you warn me that something like this might happen, you assure it?" Centaurumon accused. He aimed his arm cannon at FlameWizardmon.

"Don't." Taichi said. "You may hit my son. Let us pass."

"Apocalymon was the last person to step through the Wall of Fire. Do you really expect me to allow another one?"

Taichi turned back around to see the wizard digimon grinning malevolently behind him. "Trust me. Everything will be alright."

These words puzzled FlameWizardmon and Centaurumon alike. However, to Teru it seemed as though the words were directed at him. And so he dared; he dared to believe in these words.

Taichi looked back at Centaurumon and began walking. Teru and FlameWizardmon followed behind him. Centaurumon allowed them to pass.

It was a maze. And Taichi led them through.

Mimi arrived at the entrance to the _File Temple. _She saw Centaurumon standing at the entrance looking inside wordlessly.

"Centaurumon!"

The centaur digimon turned around. "Your husband has already made it inside. Whether he has doomed us all is for fate to decide."

"How long ago?" She asked.

"Five minutes." He said.

Mimi ran passed him.

_It's not like you're a part of their lives anymore anyway. _Witchmon had told her.

She would prove her wrong. She would save them.

_I promise you. We'll figure it out. _Taichi had assured her.

She would prove him right. She would save them and then they could all go home together as a family.

Flames raged upwards, before dancing sideways. This was the _Wall of Fire_. It was a never ending inferno of hellish flames that blocked access to the mysteries of the beyond. There was a crevice separating the two sides.

"You've lived up to your end of the bargain." The wizard digimon said.

"Now let my son go." Taichi said.

"Hmmmm," FlameWizardmon pondered. "This could still be some elaborate scheme you've set up. Jump across."

That was the last thing Taichi had expected him to say. "You can't be serious. I'm human."

"Either you go across, or young Teru here goes across." FlameWizardmon said. "Can you live with that?"

Teru shook his head. "I couldn't live with it if you went across!" He declared to his father. "I'll jump across! I'll-"

"Stop." Taichi said. "I'll do it. I'll cross the Wall of Fire."

There had been a time when Taichi had failed his family. It was many years ago when he was still a child and his younger sister had barely stopped being an infant. He took her outside to play soccer even though she was sick. It resulted in her catching pneumonia. He swore he would never fail them again.

Taichi wasn't sure how things had progressed so badly so quickly. "Son," He said turning to look at Teru. "We take what is given."

And without another word he jumped into the flames.

"NO!" Teru cried. "NO! NO! NO! DAD!" He clenched his teeth, staring at FlameWizardmon with all of the hate that he could muster.

"I'm fine." Taichi's voice called back to them.

"Holy crap! Dad! You're alright! But the flames! How?" Teru asked.

FlameWizardmon whispered into the boy's ear. "You're next."

FlameWizardmon grabbed Teru by his shirt, but before he could do anything more he was tackled to the ground. Teru was freed and he saw the honey haired woman that was his mother. "Mom."

Mimi got back on her feet and pulled Teru behind her, staring daggers at the wizard digimon. "Where is my husband?" She demanded.

"Mom, he jumped across."

"Tai!" She exclaimed.

"Mimi? I'm alright!" Taichi's voice called back. "I don't know how, or why, but I didn't get burned."

"Thank god." She muttered, before staring at the digimon that started this all. "This is what you wanted right? Then why haven't you crossed? Are you afraid? Your Witchelny partners are defeated. You are all that remain. And now it's all for nothing, because you're too afraid to cross."

"I'm not afraid of anything." FlameWizardmon said. "Especially not my own element." He said turning his back to them and facing the flames. "And thus a god is born." He jumped across.

Taichi saw the Wizard digimon. The two only glanced at each other as FlameWizardmon passed him by.

"Tai!" He heard his wife's call. "If you're alright, are you able to jump back across?"

He reached forward to touch the flames, but they burned him this time. "Ouch! No. I'm not able to. It's weird."

"HAH!" FlameWizardmon hadn't left, and had returned taking this opportune moment to push Taichi back into the wall.

He fell, into the flames. And this time he screamed.

"Taichi!"

Teru didn't know what had happened, but his father was now screaming bloody murder. "DAD! DAD!"

_I promise you. We'll figure it out._

Mimi gritted her teeth and jumped across the Wall of Fire without a second thought.

On the other side, she could see Taichi's hand holding on.

And Mimi wasted no time reaching to grab it. And she let out a scream once her hand touched the flames, but she fought through it grabbing his hand and trying her best to pull upward.

"Mimi." Taichi's voice was weak. "Let go. You're hurting yourself."

"Please don't tell me our time apart has made you an idiot, Tai!" Was Mimi's only response.

"Please, let go."

"I vowed I would care and love and be there, for everything! Everything!" She screamed at him.

"I'm coming mom! I'm coming dad!" Teru said, reaching his hand forward, only to have it burned. "No! Why? Why is it only burning me on this side?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Seito said, arriving with Agumon.

"They're dying!" Teru sobbed.

Seito shook his head in disbelief. "How'd they get over there?"

"They jumped!"

"Then why are you here! Get up! I'm going after them!" Seito said as he ran forward preparing to jump. Teru tackled his brother to the ground.

"No! If you go, you'll die!" Teru denied.

"Teru!" Mushroomon said, running forward, Palmon and Agumon right behind him.

"It's horrible Mushroomon. They're on the other side. They-they."

Taichi's Agumon and Mimi's Palmon jumped across the Wall of Fire instantly.

The ground began to shake.

"What the hell is happening now?" Seito said. His eyes looked at the Wall of Fire in wonder as the flames changed from the reddish hellfire to a bluish flame.

The wall began to crack as fissures appeared across the ground.

"We need to get out of here." Seito said. "This place is falling apart."

"What about mom and dad?" Teru screamed, his eyes full of tears.

"No! We have to go now! They're mom and dad! They'll be alright!" Seito said. It's what he's always believed. He's always believed his parents were invincible. Only today had that truly been tested.

Mushroomon hoisted up his partner and began running in the opposite direction.

"Let me go, Mushroomon! Let me go!" Teru yelled.

"No! My job is to save you! We're getting out of here!" Mushroomon denied.

Seito and Agumon were right behind them as they exited the _File Temple._

Centaurumon waited as they approached. "Too many have crossed. And now the temple is destroying itself. I have failed as guardian."

The _File Temple_ crumbled.

**File Island**

Nefertimon landed in front of the _File Temple_ ruins. Hikari jumped off of her partners back and landed on the ground.

"We're too late." Nefertimon said.

Hikari didn't reply, she just walked forward. Coming in to her view were her nephews. Both of them were sitting and staring at the wreckage before them, with their partners by their side.

Teru and Seito both felt a hand on their shoulders. They turned around to see Hikari looking at the wreckage ahead.

"Where's my brother? Where is Mimi?"

xxxxx

It had been several weeks since the Yagami anniversary and many things have changed. The digidestined were now organizing search parties to find Taichi and Mimi Yagami, but have come up empty.

Everyone was dealing with the loss in their own way.

Sayuri and Emelie would coordinate digital world visits at night, spending all night searching. Sayuri refused to believe they were gone and Emelie wanted to stop the sorrow filled eyes of her mother. By the time morning would roll around the two would be found in their own beds, exhausted.

Seito had filled out the application to become an exchange student and was accepted into the program, much to Teru's dismay. He left just yesterday, on the last day of February. If he wasn't around his family, he wouldn't always think about them, was his excuse.

Hiro was as he described, rehabilitating his cousin Teru. Teru had been having meltdowns ever since his parents disappeared. Being preoccupied with this erased the thoughts of getting stronger that had been engraved into Hiro's mind following the battle with MedievalGallantmon. Motoko had come over every day since then.

Teru had moved in with his aunt and cousin. They've been taking care of him physically and emotionally since he arrived.

**Hikari Yagami's Apartment (Odaiba, Japan) **

**March 1****st**** 2027 (Monday)**

**9:37 P.M **

"I think I get it now." Teru said, laying on his _futon._

"Hmmmm?" Was Hiro's only reply, as he lay in his own bed.

"Dad wasn't scared. So when he crossed the fire, it didn't burn him. Mom wasn't scared either; her only thoughts were rescuing my dad. So she wasn't burned. I was terrified, and the moment I touched the fire, it burned me."

"Oh."

"I can never be afraid again. My dad has the crest of courage. I have to be like he is." Teru said. "I have to be."

**Unknown **

"_Taichi, our love has given us wings. Our journey begins today."_

* * *

><p>AN: First off, thanks for reading! Glad you made it through! I wish my 'spaces' were not deleted. I thought it paced the story better. So much for that huh? Still I'm not disappointed with how it came out.

Pepsi Ice Cucumber is an actual flavor in a Japan. It was part of a top ten strange merchandise in Japan I saw a while back.

I've been an avid fan of Michi for a while. I thought I'd finally write one.

Formatting was inspired by the fic _Kill Beatrix: The Revenge of Nikkia Bell _by _ToddyEnglish._ I felt the formatting was clever and refreshing so I used it.

The purposes of the Flashbacks were to give a complete experience of how Tai and Mimi got together, though it is still a bit vague. But I like vague at times. Hope you enjoyed it.

I thought the names for Tai and Mimi's kids would be two syllables because Taichi and Mimi are both two syllables. Teru's name even starts with a T! Hah!

Whoa whoa. Why would they have their anniversary dinner on File Island the one place where they should stay away from? Easy, the kids arranged it. Where do you think their parents took them on their first trip to the Digital World?

As the last line attests, Tai and Mimi are not dead. And they are together, just as they wanted. Seito got what he wanted, going to America. FlameWizardmon got what he wanted also.

Oh, and yeah this is a one shot. Later!


	2. Humanity is Overrated

**_AN: Hey! It's finally here! Like a million years later. I apologize for the wait._**

**_So this is about a year afterwards and some of the events that take place between the chapters are alluded to. As a reminder their American names are their nicknames while their native names are always used in the narrative._**

**_My awesome beta was MangoRamune, check out her stuff if you get the chance. She kicked my butt for like two years throughout this thing._**

**_Oh! Also you probably noticed this chapter is long. Hey! It's full of content though! And I didn't add much filler at all, which might be a bad thing because some events may be glossed over. Anyway, you do not have to read the whole chapter in one sitting. There are a lot of scene transitions that you can take a break at. So be sure to do so, if you can't handle it!_**

**_Also, though it hasn't been explained In Universe yet (for the fic), when in the Digital World human language is universal allowing easy understanding between the English speaking and Japanese speaking cast, though I don't put much emphasis on language anyway. _**

**_There's probably a bit more action than the first chapter, and more expressed feelings. Wait, are those spoilers? Ya know what, I'll catch you at the end! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dramatis Personae<em>**

**Taichi Yagami**; UN Representative, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **Agumon X**

**Mimi Yagami**; Cooking Show Host, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Palmon X**

**Teru Yagami**; Student, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **Mushroomon**

**Seito Yagami**; Student, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **Agumon**

**Michael Washington**; Movie Star, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **Betamon**

**Hikari Yagami**; School Teacher, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Gatomon**

**Hiro Yagami**; Student, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **BlackGatomon**

**Sayuri Hida**; Student, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Armadillomon**

**Yamato Ishida; **Astronaut, Digidestined (Male) Partner:** Gabumon**

**Emelie Ishida**; Student, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Biyomon**

**Koushiro Izumi; **Digital Researcher, Digidestined (Male) Partner:** Tentomon**

**Risa Izumi**; Student, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Dorumon**

**Hyun-Ok Kido; **Psychologist (Female)

**Neo Saiba**; UN Representative, Digidestined (Male) **Partner:** None

**Dante Valux**; Student, Digidestined (Male) Partner: **BlackAgumon**

**Sarah Elam**; Student, Digidestined (Female) Partner: **Labramon**

**FlameWizardmon**; Digimon (Witchelny)

**Wisemon**; Digimon (Witchelny)

**Phelesmon**; Digimon (Vision)

**Asuramon**; Digimon (Vision)

/

**_Mimi's Therapy Session_**

**_Dr. Hyun-Ok (Honey) Kido; Session 1_**

"_No need to be apprehensive, Mrs. Yagami. What happens in this room will stay between us, I assure you."_

_Mimi Yagami crossed her arms, already feeling her anger rising. Those words were probably spoken to everyone who walked through these doors. There wasn't even a hint of warmth or personality in them._

"_Let's just get this over with."_

_The woman before her sat at a desk, writing in a notebook. She didn't seem to be paying any attention._

_Mimi waited for a reaction - for anything, but she was being ignored. Her mouth curved into a frown and her hands began to curl into tight fists._

"_Why are you here?"_

_The question caught Mimi off guard, momentarily defusing her temper. Then she remembered why she was. "Because a Digimon that hurt my family is on the loose, and everyone would rather I am here than being productive."_

"_You don't want to be here, then?" The woman looked up from her notes, and pushed her square glasses back up to her face._

"_Who wants to see a psychologist?"_

_The woman shrugged lightly, a small grin on her lips. "Who wants to take out the trash?"_

_Mimi narrowed her eyes. "Especially when the psychologist is a smart-ass."_

_The woman looked back down at her notes and began writing again._

"_A smart-ass who keeps ignoring me."_

_Not even a hint of a reaction. Just that pen scribbling dryly away. Mimi began to tap her finger on her arm. Soon she became aware that the woman's pen was no longer scribbling, but tapping in time with her. This irked Mimi even more._

"_I'm not ignoring you." The woman looked up. "I'm wondering why you are so angry."_

_Mimi looked away. "Being angry and being frustrated are two different things."_

"_Not in your case."_

"_And what, pray tell, do you expect me to say to that?"_

_The woman folded her hands on top of her desk and looked at Mimi intensely. "Nothing. I'm still waiting for an honest answer."_

"_To what?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

Humanity is Overrated

**July 29th 2028**

**7:00 A.M (JT)**

**Yagami (Hikari) Residence**

The aggressive sound of the American heavy metal band Metallica roared out of the alarm clock speakers. The second half of _Hero of the Day_ always brought a smile to Hiro's face. He opened his eyes and sat up.

A voice called to him. "It's about time you're up."

He looked to his right and saw his younger cousin, Teru, already fully dressed and combing his hair. It wasn't surprising that he would already be up and about. After all this was the day he had been waiting for over a year.

"Your partner isn't even up," Hiro stretched his arms before motioning over to the snoring Tanemon on a pillow just big enough to hold him. "This early bird act is getting annoying. Who decides to start waking up early during the summer? My cousin, that's who,"

"Not like I woke you up or anything." Teru said absently, checking that none of his honey blonde hairs were sticking out before putting his comb into his pocket. He pulled his digivice from the pocket of his black jeans, and examined the time. "Anyway, come on. We need to go to the digital world ASAP."

"We're not meeting Koushiro there for another couple of hours." Hiro groaned, standing up from his bed and walking towards the door. Before he could open the door, it swung on its hinges without him, revealing his mother. Another year had gone by and no one could tell that by looking at her. Considering even her mother had begun aging several years younger than her current age, it was beginning to become a serious discussion among her friends. Of course she punctuated her youthful looks with nice outfits like her current pink shirt with a wool collar coat over it, and blue jeans.

"Leave it to my son to only now be waking up." She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm the only sane one here." Hiro looked at his mother, less than thrilled. "Koushiro said to meet him at ten." He pointed to his alarm clock. "It's only seven."

Hikari looked at her son thoughtfully. "But when it comes to standing in line for the release of _Dragon Quest_, you'll be there, punctually, ten hours before the doors open. Isn't that why your alarm clock is set so early anyway - to get a couple of hours of gaming in before school?"

Hiro frowned. "That's different. I'm guaranteed a copy if I wake up early enough. We're not going to be waiting in a line." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm _going,_ right? Unlike a certain little cousin of mine."

Hiro immediately regretted his words as the room grew silent. Hiro frowned when he saw his cousin trying to find the appropriate words to counter. The situation hurt him, but Teru wouldn't admit.

Hikari glanced at her nephew and gave him a reassuring smile.

Teru shook his head in response. "My little brother lacks faith. He really thinks we've lost them for good."

Hiro nodded eagerly, "His loss. He won't be there to witness the badass return of the heroes."

Teru nodded slowly in response.

**Digital World**

**File Island**

A bright light burst upon the arrival of the trio of Yagamis. Hikari took the lead as she made her way through towards the ruins of File Temple_._

Gatomon's ears twitched, assaulted by cacophonous clanking and banging as the ruins came into view. She hadn't forgotten that a little over a year ago, they had dropped Taichi and Mimi off here only to lose them shortly after.

Koushiro was barking out orders to the half-dozen Digimon putting finishing touches on what looked like a metal cylinder. The trio knew that what they were looking at was a gateway.

Koushiro noticed their approach and waved. He was wearing a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves. It looked worn, a little dingy, and slightly too large. His eyes were red, and their lids were as saggy as his posture.

Hikari frowned. "Izzy. . . you could have told me you needed help. I didn't know you were going to be out here all night. At the very least, I could have brought you some coffee."

Koushiro smiled. "It's no big deal, really. You should know me by now." He looked to the two boys behind her. "Besides, if things get hectic, let's just say I'm happy you lot are completely rested."

Teru grimaced. "I thought you said this was definitely going to work this time." Thoughts of a powerful monster wreaking havoc throughout File Island entered his mind.

"It's always nice to have contingency tactics." Koushiro chuckled. "But I am expecting this to work."

"Don't worry guys, I'll protect you," a new voice called.

Risa, Koushiro's daughter, was wearing a miniature version of her father's outfit. She was short, with his dark eyes. She was short for her age, but that seemed to make her even more determined. As if to compensate for her small size, stood a Next to her was a small doglike creature named Dorumon. "We'll take care of any problems that rear their ugly head. Right, Dorumon?"

Considering Dorumon was a product of a _problem_ the last time this was attempted, this only made Teru and Hiro frown. Dorumon wagged his tail and nodded.

"Don't worry." Koushiro reassured them. "The problem last time was that my equations only factored in the location of their disappearance. This time not only are the locations factored in, but we'll also be using your digivice Teru."

Risa nodded, chiming in: "It will act as a homing beacon. Because you share the same blood as the two in question, we believe your digivice will make for the best test. We eliminated Hikari and Hiro because they have D-3 digivices, and not originals like us."

Teru shrugged. "Sounds like you guys have it all figured out."

Risa glanced behind the trio, and only saw their partners. "Where is Seito?"

Teru sighed. "He's expecting another hiccup. He doesn't really believe this will work."

Risa scowled. "Well, screw him! You're supposed to always be excited when new experiments are being performed. If you believe your calculations are right then everything else is your attitude! So what is it? Huh?! Did it just go over his head? I bet he can't even spell _Many Worlds Theory_! What a jerk!"

"Sweetheart," Koushiro cooed, trying to calm her down.

Hiro smirked, and leaned towards his cousin. "She gets excited easily when you mention Seito. Did you notice that?"

Risa glared daggers at Hiro for the implication.

Hikari looked at Koushiro. "So how much longer before we begin?"

"After configuring the gateway for Teru's digivice, we'll be set to go."

Risa shook her head at her father's failure to actually answer the question. "It should take about an hour to configure."

Teru sighed. "What're we supposed to do while we wait?"

Hiro rolled his eyes at the impatience of his cousin. It was like he took some of Seito's qualities after he left. Hiro felt there was more to that than he understood. He shrugged, figuring it was a sibling thing.

"More people are going to show up. You'll have plenty of people to talk to before the hour is through."

And he was right. The first arrivals were Miyako Ichijouji and her son Sam Ichijouji with their partners; Miyako said her hellos and immediately moved to gossip with Hikari while Sam gravitated over to Hiro. The second arrivals were Yamato, Sora, Emelie, and Haruhiko Ishida with their partners; Sora immediately went over to Hikari and Miyako, Yamato went to see if Koushiro needed any help, and the two children went to talk to Hiro and Teru.

"Where's your sister?" Hiro asked.

Sam shrugged. "She had plans."

Hiro frowned, but didn't question it. She had become so distant lately, and he'd talk to her about it when he gets a chance.

The last arrival was Sayuri Hida, with only her partner; she made her way to the other children. "When is this supposed to get started?"

Hiro shrugged. "Well it should be soon." As if on cue, a humming sound filled the area, followed by crackling electricity. "Hear that? I say it, and it happens."

Sayuri rolled her eyes and moved towards the gateway, with the others following curiously. "More like the moment I arrive they know it's time to get down to business."

Koushiro and Teru were standing before the gateway, bathed in a light-green hue coming from within. Everyone had gathered, watching with eager eyes. It had been too long since the disappearance of Taichi and Mimi. And though few would admit it, this felt like their last chance to bring them back.

"Alright!" Koushiro yelled over the noise. His daughter nodded to him, before typing a few things into a keyboard at the side of the gateway.

Teru closed his eyes as the generator went into overdrive, the sonance growing into an overpowering buzz that he could feel in his teeth.

He opened his eyes, staring into the marvelous light in front of him. He looked towards his digivice, which was planted into the gateway, hoping it would lead his parents home. Standing next to him was his partner Mushroomon, staring at the digivice nervously, hoping this whole thing wouldn't have any adverse effects on him.

A yellow rift appeared in the green hue as the dimensional boundaries began to unravel around that spot. It continued to grow, until before them was only a radiant yellow rectangle. For many of the new generation, this was the first time they had seen a digital gate up close. Normally a D3 could just open a gate but it was never spectacular like what they were witnessing here.

Teru held his breath. His parents would, had to, walk out of there any moment now.

Any moment now.

The machine began to smoke. Its gears whistled like a boiling tea kettle. And that was when the rumbling began.

"Dad!"

Koushiro looked to his daughter, who was staring at the gateway, frantic. "Shut it off!" he commanded. Calculating the strain of forcing a dimensional gate to open wasn't an exact science.

"No!" Teru yelled. "We can't! We've come too far!" He took a daring step forward.

"Listen; if the gateway is destroyed we'll be set back months!"

"There's no need for that! I'll go in!" Teru prepared to charge in, but Koushiro grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"Risa! I told you to shut it off!"

Risa's gaze shifted from her father to Teru whose eyes were pleading with her. She looked back to her father and shook her head as the wind began to pick up around them. "No. We can't give up on this already!"

Koushiro marched his way over to the control panel to shut it off himself.

Risa and Teru glanced at the portal hoping for anything to happen before her father shut it off. Anything happened. "Look, something's coming through!" Risa pointed at the portal.

Koushiro stopped in time to dodge five blue lights that launched themselves out of the portal. Everyone watched as they ascended, dancing in the sky like bizarre fireworks. One shot off into the distance alone; the remaining dropped to the ground behind the gateway.

Risa exhaled before giving a grin to her dad, feeling that she won brownie points for her defiance. She shut the machine off.

Once the gateway powered down, all that remained was dust and smoke overtaking the area. Hiro rolled his eyes. "Of course there would be dust here. Everything has to be suspenseful doesn't it?"

Teru was holding his breath. He felt his heart beating much faster than he would have liked.

A growling sound erupted from behind the smoke.

And it was at that moment, tears began to fall from Teru's eyes. As far as he knew, none of his parents growled. It wasn't them. It couldn't be. It was like their last failure.

"You sound like you haven't eaten in years, Agumon."

"Hey I can't help it. It's not like we ate dinner or anything!"

When the smoke cleared, Taichi and Agumon were glaring at each other. Taichi was still dressed in his _Armani_ suit he had been wearing over a year ago.

Mimi rolled her eyes at the two, before noticing that they were not alone. A surprised 'Oh' escaped her. With just that, Taichi, Agumon, and Palmon were also made aware. Words were not exchange, just confused glances from the four newcomers.

"Hey everyone," Palmon ventured, cautiously. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Instantly, cheers overtook the area, as everyone rushed to meet the four.

Teru tackled his dad, and was rewarded with a grunt. "You're back. You're back!"

Yamato placed a hand on Taichi's shoulders, causing Taichi to glance towards him and give a confused smirk.

Miyako was holding Mimi in a vice-grip bear hug, almost crushing the woman. Sora had to pry the mother of three away from her idol.

Miyako pulled out her smart phone and began texting. "I told Cody to get his ass here today, but he couldn't make time! Now he's only going to get graced with the cliff notes!"

Sora gave her an uneasy smile. "Yet, you're not scolding Ken for his absence."

"Hey! Ken had prior engagements that he couldn't change." Miyako turned to her idol. "Besides, Mimi, now that you're back you're down for a double date right? Like old times . . . Mimi." She said, a puzzling expression on her face. Her eyes widened in shock.

Mimi was nodding. Feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Maybe I am getting old . . . This is like a party, and I'm not the life of it." And that was when everyone suddenly stopped talking and gained expressions as if Mimi had grown an extra head. "What?"

Koushiro stepped forward in front of Taichi and rubbed his chin, curiously. "Tai . . . are you feeling alright?"

"Mimi," Hikari said.

"What?" Mimi said, feeling a bit uneasy. The sudden silence after such commotion was polarizing.

"Mom. Dad." Teru's mouth was wide open in amazement.

Mimi crossed her arms. "Alright everyone, what the hell?"

"Yeah stop with the awed expressions." Taichi said, before glancing towards his wife. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Mimi,"

"Oh great, not you too-" She turned to face Taichi and choked on her words. "Tai?!"

The two reached out a hand towards each other, placing it on the other's cheek. They slowly caressed the area, in curiosity. Mimi then scratched at his cheek.

"Ow! Mimi! What the-"

"Plastic surgery, Taichi? When the hell did you do this?!" Mimi scrunched her brow. "Though it could be a great make-up job. Sora, did you-"

"No way! I-?" Taichi started, confused. "What is going on?"

"Hey! Wait!" She gasped, a sudden grin crossing her face. She crossed her arms again. "How beautiful am I, Tai?"

"Breathtaking. Not that you weren't before. . ." Taichi replied, carefully. "But you're-"

She could only hold it in for so long; Miyako squealed loud enough to shock everyone back to attention. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Your hair is no longer thinning out, Tai." Hikari said.

The same thought crossed both Taichi and Mimi's minds at the same time and they turned to look at their partners.

Palmon's appearance had drastically changed. Her head petals had changed to various colors of blue, pink, and yellow. On her back was now a cape made of purple petals.

Agumon's features hadn't changed much at all. He now had blue stripes across his new sleeker looking scales that are reminiscent of his Greymon evolutions.

Agumon gave a grin. "Do I look that rugged?"

Mimi kneeled in front of Palmon. "Okay, I thought I was getting use to the Digital World, but we've just hit whole new territory."

"Is. . .uhh, that a good thing, Mimi?" Palmon asked.

"It's unbelievable. You'll just have to wait until you see a mirror."

"Yeah, this reunion is going to end here." Koushiro interjected. "We're going to my lab, right now."

**Koushiro's Lab**

**1:00 P.M (JT)**

Koushiro's lab was a building of computer monitors and high tech equipment. Its main purpose was the research of the Digital World from the human world. On hot days, Risa liked to sneak inside for the AC which kept the place, which was full of various servers and monitors, at a very cool 67 degree temperature. The lab was also known for rooms, Hiro dubbed "Danger Rooms", with reinforced layered metals that could contain the firepower of Digimon – even some Ultimates.

Koushiro's first group of scientists and researchers included Jyou's brother, Jim Kido and Sora's father, Haruhiko Takenouchi. Of the Digidestined family, Miyako would be the only other regular here. With the freest time of the original twelve from Japan and above average knowledge in the workings of computers and the digital world, she fit right in.

The place would normally have thirty to forty people performing various tasks, but because it was a Saturday, it was mostly abandoned. Normally this would mean that the LED lights would be a nice yellow signaling that there were no experiments being performed at the moment, but today it was orange. The LED lights signaled how cautious staff or visitors should be while within the building. Risa had never seen the rumored red LED lights that signaled a very dangerous experiment was underway, though she vowed she'd be the reason behind it one day.

A high intensity laser was firing a red ray up and down Taichi's body. The scanning had been going on for fifteen minutes and he was getting bored with the study.

"So we've been missing for over a year?" Taichi asked, his tone was dull and a reminder to Koushiro that even though this news would shock a normal person, they had been through so many crazy adventures and situations that he was desensitized to it.

"A year and 157 days to be exact." Koushiro responded.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Always precise aren't we, Izzy?" He then chuckled. "It's funny that we've been gone so long, yet we're younger than we've ever been."

"Well we don't know if that's _funny_ yet, or a serious problem." He reminded before looking to his daughter, who was standing before a computer screen. "Any interesting data coming up from the scans, Risa?"

"I don't know." She pouted. "I can't read this."

Koushiro walked over to glance at the screen himself. "Ah. I see."

Taichi gave a nervous smile. "Please be less cryptic, Izzy. Tell it to me straight. How much time do I have left?"

Koushiro rolled his eyes. "I am not sure what to make of this. It's as if-"

"As if their bodies contain more data than DNA?" Hikari asked.

This caused Taichi, Mimi, Koushiro, and Risa to stare at her. Koushiro nodded his head slowly. "Yes. But how did you-" He stopped himself. It shouldn't be a surprise as they've had someone right in front of them with the same symptoms for years now.

Mimi looked sympathetically at her sister-in-law. "Does this mean you-"

"No. I've never crossed the _Wall of Fire. _I just _– _it looks similar. Data doesn't age in a conventional sense. So it will keep you at your most optimal. Your partners, I'm not entirely sure about, but I believe they are now X-Digimon."

Koushiro and Risa both looked perplexed at Hikari declaration. It wasn't often that someone was informing them of things they didn't know.

"What is an X-Digimon?" Koushiro asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not entirely sure." Hikari responded, somewhat hesitantly.

Koushiro filed away her answer to the back of his mind for a later time. "Well, how did you come up with that name, X-Digimon?"

"And it's like ex? Like ex-girlfriend?" Teru asked.

Risa chuckled, shaking her head. "I think they're still digimon, Teru."

Hikari bit her lip in contemplation. Her silence just drew more attention to her, causing her to furrow her brow and respond. "It's kind of hard to explain how I know. But, just . . . leave it at that for now. Please."

Teru took that answer to heart. "Are they alright or is something wrong with them? Don't withhold information that might save them!"

Hikari frowned. "If I knew something that would prevent them from harm, I'd tell you anything." The accusation was normal for a child to throw about, she knew, but it still hurt.

Koushiro glanced at the screen again. "If it's similar to Kari, I'd say they're fine." He looked back at Taichi and Mimi. "But, I'd prefer if we did more tests. Especially on Agumon and Palmon. Or maybe I should be saying Agumon X and Palmon X?"

"Later." Mimi stood up. "I was waiting to see if maybe Seito was out getting us welcome back gifts or something, but he still isn't here. Why isn't he here? Where is my son?"

Teru frowned and looked away, unable to make eye contact.

Taichi frowned at the reaction. "This looks promising."

Hikari sighed. "He moved to America."

Of all the things they had expected to hear, that was at the very bottom of the list. Taichi almost broke out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it, but Mimi's shift to a glare stopped him.

"California? Those American Digidestined?"

Hikari nodded.

"How the hell could you let him go like that?!"

Hikari was unperturbed, knowing her sister-in-law well enough to expect this reaction. "There really was no stopping him."

"That's a load of crap, Hikari!" Mimi exclaimed. Teru winced at his mother's sudden mood change. "I'll go to California right now, and –"

"Meems," Taichi interjected. "At least he's safe. Kari, Izzy, fill us in on everything."

The next half an hour was spent getting them up to speed. Everything seemed fairly standard. That is until Koushiro's final announcement.

Taichi shook his head. "Come on. That didn't happen."

"I'm afraid it did. With your disappearance they had to find a suitable replacement." Koushiro countered.

Taichi threw his hands up in the air. "He's not fit for the job! And he's a bit sick in the head! What the hell?"

"Your seat in the UN cannot go unfulfilled. The Digital World needs representation."

"Why not Matt or Davis? Anybody but Neo Saiba!"

"What's your deal with him anyway?" Koushiro asked.

Mimi chuckled. "Men and their egos." When Taichi rolled his eyes she playfully punched him in the shoulder. "We'll save that for another time, Izzy."

"Noted," He turned towards his daughter. "When the Yagamis returned we saw a fifth light heading north. Risa, run the signature patterns from the Gateway and see if we can trace it."

Taichi and Mimi glanced to each other.

Mimi glowered hatefully, and said what they both were thinking. "FlameWizardmon." She reached for her digivice. "Just tell me where he is. I'll take care of him."

Taichi was taken aback by the venom in her voice.

"What? You think I forgive him for the crap he put us through?" Mimi clenched her digivice tighter. "He set out to ruin our family, Tai! And nearly succeeded."

"I understand that you're upset, but let's not get too worked up over it, okay?"

"Let's not get too worked over it? Taichi, really?!"

Koushiro frowned; she was even having an outburst at Taichi. From the way that she had snapped at Hikari earlier to this outburst, Koushiro wondered if this was natural. Stress regarding the situation would be normal, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Have you forgotten that he wanted power?" She fumed, staring Taichi down. "And have you forgotten that our partners look a lot different than they use to? For all we know he's altered his form just like them and received the power he was looking for. And if you recall, he was pretty dangerous before."

Hikari placed a consoling hand on Mimi's shoulder. "It's fine. We have a network of Digidestined. We won't be caught off guard this time."

"Right," Koushiro jumped in. "There is no reason for you to get involved directly. We are not sure what a confrontation between the three of you would result in."

"And once again, we're chopped liver." Palmon X said, stepping into the room with a half-eaten cheeseburger. "I don't know what you're talking about, but Mimi and Taichi won't be confronting _anyone_ without us by their side."

"On a side note," Agumon X said stepping in behind her. "The vending machine was not where you said it was, Izzy."

Mimi nodded. "Of course. Palmon, err Palmon X," This elicited cocked eyebrows from the Digimon, "and I will go find him and settle it together."

Hikari nodded. "Mimi, you're not going out there and fighting."

Mimi shrugged Hikari's hand from her shoulder. But before she could say what was on her mind, Teru interrupted.

"Mom. . . Please." His voice was quiet, but sincere. "I just got you back. You can't already be ready to just leave and go who knows where to fight someone! That's not you at all!"

That did it. Mimi stared at everyone present and saw that they were staring back at her with bewildered expressions.

"Fine, but get the other Digidestined on it. I don't want him to try anything again."

Palmon X frowned. "I'm a bit disappointed. I never got a chance to face him. Was too busy with, Witchmon."

Teru and Koushiro glared at her. "You're not helping!"

"Well I'm not complaining about not fighting." Agumon X said. "I'm still sore from that MedievalGallantmon encounter. I mean c'mon guys, where did someone that powerful even come from?"

Everyone turned to look at Taichi. He gave a dubious look in response and shrugged. "What? There are a million things we're going to end up doing to get everything back on track. Meem's parents. My parents. Getting Seito back. I need to see just how screwed up Neo Saiba made things for the Digital World with him in control. God knows what's going on with your cooking show."

"Cancelled, obviously." Mimi muttered.

"And of course we have to do all of that, while explaining that we took a swim in the fountain of youth." Tai crossed his arms. "So forgive me if I'm glad that we won't have to deal with FlameWizardmon on top of all of that."

"Well we should keep that fact under wraps for a little while. I'll need to perform regular checkups on you – err your data. We still don't know the depths of what's happened to your bodies." Koushiro said, squinting quizzically. "Actually, we never asked what you went through behind the Wall of Fire."

"Don't remember a thing," This time it was the entire quartet who replied. Taichi, Mimi, Agumon X, and Palmon X all glanced at each other, before looking at Koushiro and shrugging.

"Fine. Risa and I will look into the FlameWizardmon issue. We'll keep this as far from you as possible." At Mimi's quick glare, he added, "It's for your own good, Mimi."

Taichi wrapped an arm around Mimi's neck and pulled her close. "Last time we were so busy with our schedules that we didn't have any time together. Now it's the complete opposite. Vacation time?"

Mimi placed a finger on his lips. "Tai, until our family is safe, this is all you're going to get." She then removed her finger and pecked him on the lips.

Taichi groaned. "What are we, four? You can't be serious."

Teru rolled his eyes. "I should be disgusted, but I'm still just glad to have you two back."

Mimi smirked a bit. "Always work before pleasure, Tai."

**Binary Continent  
>Vision<strong>

Snow was falling on the city of Vision.

After the defeat of Apocalymon, the Digital World went through a reboot process that used the foundation of Spiral Mountain to recreate the landscape. Vision was one of the first cities to emerge in the aftermath. The city was hundreds of miles north of File Island, on the far away Binary Continent. There, the temperature was consistently cold year around, and on most days snow would fall

A being walked through the streets of Vision, pulsating with a dark red glow that attracted the attention of passerby. FlameWizardmon clutched at his chest as he continued to step forward. Something caught his attention, causing him to halt. He slowly turned around, and found himself in close proximity to a cloaked figure.

"So it was you who brought me here." FlameWizardmon said, his voice was altered, somewhat restrained. "I see they never caught you."

The cloaked figure began pacing in front of him, suddenly leading the way. "Wisemon never lifted an arm against them. They had no reason to come for Wisemon."

"It was the Digidestined who opened the void for me to get through. Were you so clever as to stay hidden until their guard was left down for just a moment to pull me out of there?" FlameWizardmon grunted, struggling to keep up. "No, that's not it. You brought me here, from here. But how would you know the exact moment to do it? Not that I'm ungrateful."

Wisemon stopped walking and turned around to face FlameWizardmon. "Wisemon brought you here because you will need to gain control over your newfound powers. Wisemon believes this city will be the perfect battlefield for you to face the Digidestined." FlameWizardmon winced at the thought of an immediate battle before frowning. "They have no doubt begun to trace your location. Wisemon can only do so much in protecting you."

The pulsating of power began to intensify. FlameWizardmon clenched his chest tighter. "Do I look like I can go a few rounds with them right now?"

Wisemon analyzed his companion for a few moments before saying, "Yes, Wisemon believes so. And you will, or the sacrifices of our companions were for nothing. Witchmon. Mystimon. MedievalGallantmon."

FlameWizardmon laughed out loud at that declaration. "I never thought of you as sentimental. No need to get all serious on me. I know what it is I'm fighting for." The pulsating slowed, becoming steady. "And when they come, I will show them a God's fury!" He said to the heavens. He looked back to Wisemon before adding - "And then to Witchelny."

"Where the true battle resides."

**Koushiro's Lab**

**3:12 PM (JT)**

Koushiro was in the midst of changing into his street clothes. His lab coat hung from a rack next to the door entrance of his office. A buzzing sound came from within and a bright light emerged from his lab coat pocket. He reached in and pulled it, analyzing the caller ID.

His eyes widened in shock and he quickly flipped his phone open. "Izumi,"

"Hey Koushiro. Greetings from the UN."

Koushiro moved to sit at his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Saiba?"

"There are rumors that you were going to attempt to bring back the Yagamis a second time today. I wanted to confirm if those rumors were true, and if you were successful."

He froze. He had hoped to keep the return of the Yagamis under wraps until they could figure out how to explain the regression in age. It wouldn't do them any good if the public all wanted to cross the Wall of Fire now. Or worst, military experiments on them that try to replicate the age reduction for the masses.

"Koushiro? Izzy?"

Koushiro frowned, mostly to the predicament but it was Neo Saiba using his nickname that annoyed him. "The rumors are true. And I was successful in bringing them back."

The pause this time was from Neo.

"Am I able to speak with them?"

"They're not with me. They're readjusting at the moment. They'll need a few days before formalities are needed."

"I see," Another pause. "One of the risks you presented to me on your first attempts was that you might bring back FlameWizardmon as well. Did that come to pass?"

"We're not sure-"

"Understood. I will have my resources here, look into it further. Thanks, Koushiro. As usual you've been very informative."

The click immediately followed.

Koushiro looked at his cellphone for a moment, trying to understand why he had such a bad feeling.

**Taichi's Therapy Session**

**Dr. Hyun-Ok (Honey) Kido; Session 1**

_Taichi's nose picked up a familiar smell. It had been a few hours since his wife's first session, but he could still smell her _Tickled Pink_ perfume in the room. It was one of her favorites._

_The woman before him smirked at his action. "You are very observant." She noted._

"_Not particularly. But I guess you can say, I know my wife." Taichi smirked in return, before sitting down._

"_Taichi Yagami, I'd like to start by asking you, why are you here?" The psychologist asked, pen in her hand, waiting to write._

"_I can't very well expect my wife to do this without me. I'm here so that she won't feel. . .singled out I guess." He scratched head, hoping he'd chosen the right words._

"_I don't think that's completely accurate. Why would your wife need to be here, but not yourself? Have you both not come from the same ordeal? Why would she believe this is a waste of time for her and you wouldn't?"_

"_Well as I said before, I know her. And she's not usually this hostile. She's always abhorred fighting and believed in the good of people."_

_The woman crossed her arms. "She is a parent now. Or has been for fifteen years. Have you accounted for that? How much danger has ever reached your family since you've been married?"_

"_Well-"_

"_You said you wanted this whole thing to feel fair to here, correct?" She began scribbling in her notebook._

"_Well, yeah." Taichi said, suddenly feeling apprehensive._

"_Do you really think I'd allow such a trivial concern take my time, Taichi?" She stopped writing and stared at him._

_Taichi shrugged. "I figured you were doing this as a favor to Jyou."_

"_That is why I am seeing the both of you. Because the both of you need to be evaluated." The psychologist took her glasses off and set them on the table._

_Taichi crossed his arms. "Alright Dr. Kido. What exactly did you have in mind then for me?"_

"_You've disappeared for over a year, leaving your family behind. Your youngest son has left Japan in an attempt to leave this behind. The one responsible is out there at large. And your wife wants to hunt him down so this doesn't happen again. I happen to agree with her. Where do you stand?" She folded her hands on her table and waited for a response._

"_We need to take it slow. Jumping back into the thick of things can't help anyone-"_

"_That's exactly the problem!" Taichi was caught off-guard by the ferocity in her voice. "You are claiming she is acting different than what you'd expect. What about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

_She smiled. "That's the first question that should've crossed your mind. Koushiro believes this age regression – this whole thing – is affecting her. You believe it to. But you believe by some miracle that you're not affected."_

_Taichi frowned. "You seem convinced. What if you're wrong?"_

"_Your wife is a bitch."_

_Taichi was taken aback. "W-what?"_

_Dr. Kido shook her head and began writing again. "It doesn't concern you that that was your only response?"_

**Odaiba**

**Aqua City Mall**

**4:50 P.M (JT)**

Taichi could tell his wife was angry. She tried to hide it behind charming smiles, but the look in her eye was unmistakable. So Taichi came up with the bright idea to bring them to Aqua City to distract her with shopping.

Taichi and Teru took the lead, walking ahead of Mimi as she held her son's phone to her ear. "Still no answer. What's wrong with him? Teru, why won't he pick up?"

"It's pretty late. He could be asleep. Let's try not to worry about it until morning. We can fly over there if-"

"Taichi, this doesn't even make sense!" Mimi clenched the phone tightly in her hand; Taichi winced at her calling him by his full name. "Teru, he knew that Izzy was attempting to bring us back today, right?"

Teru frowned, "Yeah, he knew. He doomed it to failure. If I know him, and I do, I think he finds it easier to pretend that it never happened instead of hoping it does work and being disappointed."

Mimi pondered, still behind the two who were walking in step. "I know another Yagami who thought like him once upon a time." She stopped in front of the shop _Axes Femme._ "I'm going in here." And she quickly ducked into the ladies fashion shop.

Teru frowned and turned to his dad. "All we do is fight now. He's changed a lot dad."

Taichi could see his son conflict on his face. "We all change. It's how we survive. We adapt. Seito did his best to adapt to life without us." He reassured. "I think he just needs time to readjust."

Mimi sat down in the dressing room and pulled out Teru's phone again. "Pick up. Pick up." She whispered, before clenching the phone tighter. When his answering machine picked up, she was shaking. "Seito Yagami, pick up the phone. Call us back when you get this message. I don't care what time it is over there. And for your information your parents are back." The last part came out very bitter, but she couldn't help it. She took a deep calming breath as an employee came to check in on her.

**5:03 P.M (JT)**

Teru saw his mother leaving the store and motioned to her with his hand.

"Not one of you came in with me." Mimi noted. "You guys are doing a piss poor job of cheering me up."

Taichi rolled his eyes, embarrassed that his plan was found out. "Cheering you up?"

"Why else would the two of you volunteer to come here?" Taichi opened his mouth to speak, but Mimi cut him off. "And don't say family bonding time."

Teru smirked at his father's faux offended look. Mimi began leading the way; Taichi noticed she wasn't holding any bags.

"Hmmm, maybe you do need cheering up, Meems." Taichi countered. "You didn't buy a single thing in there? That's pretty strange."

"Pfft, I was looking for Sora's stuff in there. I couldn't find any. And it might help if we actually knew our financial situation before we try to spend money." She turned around and began walking backwards, with a mischievous smile spread across her lips. "Tai,"

Taichi scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit uncomfortable at her change in pace. "Yeah?"

"We should leave. I punched someone in there."

"What the-

**July 28th 2028  
>10:45 P.M (PST)<strong>

Teru had been calling him all night, probably trying to pick a fight again. He didn't have time for that. His brother's accusations of abandoning him were getting tiresome. He'd feel more confrontational in the morning. Seito stared at the ceiling as he lay in his bed.

He wondered if Koushiro's experiment would work tomorrow, or maybe that was today? This 19 hours behind has always given him a headache. Though, now that he thought about it, it probably had already happened.

His cellphone rang again. He sighed, figuring it was Teru again.

"Sei, when are you going to turn that thing off?" Agumon nagged, sleepily. His back was turned to Seito but he shared the same bed.

Seito glanced at the Caller ID before his eyes widened. He pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

_"Hello, Seito. I hope I didn't wake you."_

"No, you just caught me thinking, Mr. Saiba." He responded.

This caught Agumon's attention, who rolled over to face him, the light from the cell phone revealing a puzzled look on the Digimon's face.

_"Ah, it's good to keep the mind active. But perhaps this will ease your restlessness. As you know, Koushiro's experiment was a success and your parents have been brought back."_

Seito froze.

_"But, as suspected a fifth signature was registered upon their retrieval. I am offering you a chance to get revenge. Would you like the coordinates? You can take a team in the morning to deal with the loose end."_

Agumon saw the look of shock on his partner's face, which then turned into an unreadable expression.

"I'll take care of it."

_"Good, I will e-mail you the coordinates. I hope you can put an end to this."_

And Neo Saiba hung up.

"Agumon." He waited a few moments to contain his excitement. "FlameWizardmon is back."

Seito could see the excitement in Agumon's fanged grin. "Too bad for him."

**Odaiba, Japan**

**Izumi Residence**

**6:12 P.M (JT)**

"She did what?" Koushiro choked out, taken by surprise.

_"Yeah, I know. She ducks into a woman's fashion store, you know the one in Aqua City and apparently punched a worker there who asked why she was in the Dressing Room when they saw she hadn't brought any clothes in there."_

"Why _was_ she in the dressing room?"

_"Do you want to ask her? She's psychic ya know and knew I was about to ask why and gave me a look. Trust me her looks are only a small bit away from being able to kill. I'm not touching that."_

Koushiro sighed, taking a seat on his couch. "Clearly, something is going on with her."

_"Maybe, she could always just be cramping up right now . . . but I've lived through those and it is not the same."_

"That just brings the question."

_"Question?"_

"What exactly happened to you two? This is exactly why I didn't want the two of you going after FlameWizardmon. We have no idea the effects that crossing the Wall of Fire had on you."

_"Wait a second. Just hold on, before you start coming up with outrageous theories."_

Koushiro bit his lip in contemplation before saying, "I don't have a theory, Tai. That's the problem. I have absolutely no idea. We can clearly see the physical changes in the both of you as well as your Digimon. But what about the mental changes?"

_"I'm not going mental."_

"You know what I mean. We need someone to talk to her - to both of you. An expert."

_"An expert. Wow. Okay, let's just back up to two minutes ago. You were talking about Neo Saiba having called you."_

"Don't ignore this. Don't throw away clear evidence, just because it's inconvenient."

_"Clear evidence? Who are you Ken Ichijouji? She's having a few freak-outs, but there is no need to grab an expert. If you think someone needs to talk to her, then Sora or Yolei can handle it, okay."_

"Or Dr. Kido."

_"Jyou?"_

"You know I don't mean, Jyou. Dr. Honey Kido."

_"I've only met her once. Why exactly would we-"_

"It's what she does for a living. And at the very least, she understands a lot about Digimon, being the wife of Jyou and all. It makes perfect sense to use her expertise in this."

_"And you're not going to drop this until I agree, right?"_

"Right. Think of this as a clearing process, before you can return to duty."

_"Yeah, I'm going to need to be cleared for duty after telling Mimi about this. She cooks my food, ya know."_

"Well I'll handle getting your appointments set up. It will be sooner rather than later."

_"Whatever you say, Izzy."_

**Binary Continent**

**Vision**

"They really do care." Seito said to his partner as they walked the streets of Vision.

"Hmmm?" Agumon grunted in question.

"Well, I've always got the feeling that Neo Saiba has just been using us, but here he is telling us to dress warm." Seito's hands were deep in the pockets of his blue snow jacket.

"Well we wouldn't be much use to him if we froze solid out here." Dante said, BlackAgumon at his side. The two were walking one step behind Seito to his left. The symbolism behind walking behind the young Yagami wasn't lost to him. It was less than a year ago that he would be at the front of the pack. Since then BlackAgumon appeared to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"Not that that helps us Digimon, though." Labramon said, standing next to Sarah on Seito's right. Sarah flashed a braces laced grin at her partner. "But my fur is good enough to keep me comfortable."

BlackAgumon huffed a small flame from his mouth. "Yeah, thanks."

Sarah was staring at the buildings as they passed them. "I still don't like how we came here first thing in the morning. Shouldn't we have done a bit of research first? Do we even know where FlameWizardmon is?"

Labramon giggled. "As far away from me as possible, I'd say." She hadn't forgotten her victory over him when last they met. "Though I think we're a bit underprepared to locate him. I mean, has anyone been to this city before?"

"Look, I wanted to come out here first thing in the morning." Sarah and Dante both started at the harshness of Seito's tone. "He hurt my family, so I want him dealt with as soon as we can."

Sarah crossed his arms, as she always did when Seito barked with authority. "But there are only three of us. We should have at least waited to fully assemble our team."

Seito shrugged. "It takes days for our team to assemble. California is a pretty big state."

"Well let it go on record that I have a bad feeling about this." She hoped that would knock him off his high horse. "Oh, and I don't like that you're implying that we don't have lives."

They were passing by a street light when a cloaked figure leaning against it spoke. "Ah, you must be the humans."

Agumon and BlackAgumon's eyes became feral, immediately reacting to the word 'humans.'

Seito just smirked at the calling. "FlameWizardmon? Is that you?" He asked sarcastically.

A chuckle. "No, but if that's who you seek, I'd gladly lead you to him."

Before Seito could reply, Sarah stepped in front of him and pointed at the cloaked figure dramatically. "And who are you exactly? And I said exactly, so no funny business."

"I am Phelesmon." The digimon said simply.

Sarah actually hadn't expected a straight answer and left it there. Though what species of Digimon he was didn't exactly help their situation.

"Aren't you going to remove your cloak?" BlackAgumon said, sniffing the air around him.

"My partner's right. You can't be that ugly can you?" Dante baited.

"Hmmmmm." The cloaked digimon thought about it. "Maybe. But you have to earn a gaze at my form."

Seito looked to his partner. "Ever heard of this guy before?" Agumon shook his head. Seito sighed before shrugging. "Fine. Either way, if you know where FlameWizardmon is, lead us to him."

"And now you invite him to trap us. Nice, Seito." Dante said, though his tone showed no concern.

"Since you're being so helpful, Phelesmon, you'd tell us if we were walking into a trap now. Wouldn't you?" Labramon said.

Phelesmon moved away from the street light and began walking. "You're walking into a trap." Before the young Digidestined could say anything he continued. "Though I'm not sure if the trap is for you, or for FlameWizardmon."

They didn't follow him. Agumon looked up to his partner. "Well that's a buzz-kill."

"Yeah." Seito murmured, unsure of what to do.

Dante smirked. "Oh, don't tell me the great Seito Yagami is scared now."

Seito shook his head. "No. But we've hit a dead end or something. We can't follow this guy after he says something like that."

"Why not?" Dante and BlackAgumon said in unison. They looked at each other and smirked.

Sarah stared at them in disbelief, her palms turned up in confusion. "Umm, because it's a trap?"

"Yeah. So, if we spring it ourselves, we're good. I mean when they explored the Egyptian tombs they knew it was full of traps, but they went through it anyway. Most shows and movies have them springing most of the traps themselves to clear the path."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Because that's totally the same thing."

"Granted, he did just recently rewatch _The Mummy_." BlackAgumon muttered.

"Fine. Let's go." Seito said, looking at Sarah because he expected an objection. "We're here to take him down. This guy is offering us a chance and he's warned us. We know FlameWizardmon's dangerous, so if we're careful we can be done with this by lunch time."

"Make it by breakfast and I'm in." Labramon said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't get carried away. Now let's catch up with him, he didn't have the manners to wait for us." Seito exhaled in relief at not needing to explain this further. "Oh, yeah, and that feeling I had. . .still bad."

xxxxx

Phelesmon lead them from the south of the city towards the east side. The city was big so the walk seemingly took forever. The sites they passed were nice. Sarah marveled at the statue of an angelic Digimon they were passing. Dante noted that the West side of the city seemed to tower above the other provinces, only to be told that the larger Digimon were housed there.

"Blue digizoid." Seito said, impressed at the material that most of the houses were made from. "WarGreymon uses Chrome Digizoid in his Dramon Destroyers and you guys use it to make your buildings."

"We don't have any laws prohibiting Digimon from firing their attacks." Phelesmon stated. "So naturally a Digimon city must be protected against said attacks. The Council of 3 worked tirelessly in the evolution of this city, and gaining the extra protection of Blue Digizoid was a part of it."

"Makes sense." Dante nodded, though his legs were getting tired, and he found that reasonable seeing as they hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. "Now, how much further do we have to walk?"

"Are we going to discuss a plan here?" Sarah's frustration was seeping into her words. "Phelesmon are you going to tell us where we're walking to?"

"To a building."

Seito stopped walking, having been stopped by an epiphany. "Damn."

His partner stopped walking as well. "What is it?"

"Well these Blue Digizoid buildings are strong enough to restrict your ability to Digivolve without crushing yourself." Seito explained.

Dante frowned, realization on his face. "That's the trap."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Yeah, not something you can really plan for is it?" Maybe this would finally get them to call for backup.

Labramon's eyes lit up upon her realization. "And that's why we're heading to the East side. This trap limits us from using our full strength inside."

Sarah's eyes narrowed at their guide. "Well aren't you awfully helpful! We're so being setup."

"Sarah." Labramon said.

"What?"

"Don't forget about me. Not only have I taken him down before, but I'm also the appropriate height to handle this." Her confidence was encouraging. Though Sarah felt she was being a bit overconfident.

Seito nodded. "She's right. Not to mention all she'll need to do is lead the fight outside. We can finish him from there."

Phelesmon stopped his walk, halting the entire group. "Inn and Out." A cloaked hand pointed forward, revealing to them a three story building with those words labeled on its front.

"What, he's in there?" Seito asked, a bit apprehensive. He didn't know if his heart was beating quickly in excitement or restlessness.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell us what this place is?" Agumon said, following his partners line of questioning.

"It's an Inn. Even in the human world there are places one would rest, yes?"

"Of course." Labramon said. "Though any place with a nice soft pillow is fine."

"I will not follow. Your target is in there." Phelesmon turned around and walked past them. Dante clenched a piece of his cloak. "It wouldn't do to fight an Ultimate right outside the area where your enemy waits." That was a two pronged threat, first in regards to the level of power Phelesmon himself was on, and the second alerting FlameWizardmon to their presence.

Dante let him go. "You waited for us because you knew we were coming. And you knew what we were after. And now you're leaving us here and you don't think we want to know why?" Dante asked.

"Why would I stay?"

"Because you lead us here!" Sarah said.

"That was rhetorical."

"Well pretend the answer was rhetorical as well!"

Phelesmon chuckled at that. "Be that as it may, I have other things to attend to. Please try not to make too much of a mess of things."

They watched him leave.

"You're up for this?" BlackAgumon asked his fellow rookie. Labramon nodded.

Seito began to lead the way to the inn.

Sarah gave an uneasy smile. "Does anyone find it ironic that we came here so early that not even our enemy is awake?"

xxxxx

The group of six walked inside of _Inn and Out_ immediately seeing the desk clerk. A Digitamamon whose eyes lit up in glee at the approaching humans.

"We don't get many like you around these parts." He said welcomingly.

"I suppose not." Dante replied. "How's business?"

"We have tourists, strays, and those who just like our food."

"We'd fit the tourist description."

"Don't be so vague." BlackAgumon said self-assuredly. "We're more like investigators."

The eyes of Digitamamon switched to a more suspicious form. "Investigators? I'll have you know that the food we serve here is fresh and fits the qualifications of this cities law."

"We're not here investigating your food," Seito cut in. He flashed a disarming smile he had copied from his father and continued. "We're more interested in any recent customers."

Digitamamon pondered for a moment, staring from human to human then digimon to digimon. "Ah. You're them." Confusion spread through the teams faces.

"Who?" Agumon dared.

"Wisemon said you would be coming. You're here for that strange FlameWizardmon, aren't you?"

Sarah shook her head. "Okay, guys. Seriously. Obvious trap."

"Yes," Seito said. "We're under the impression he's staying here."

"Wait." Dante interjected. "Why did you call him strange?"

Digitamamon's eyes turned angry. "Stop talking all at once!"

Labramon's ears gently pushed on Seito's leg signaling him to move. Her ears then did the same to Dante, giving her a clear path. She asked, quietly and politely. "Who is Wisemon?"

This time it was Digitamamon's eyes betraying confusion. "Just what is going on here? You don't know who Wisemon is?"

Labramon smirked. "Phelesmon sent us." She had guessed that might open some doors and she was right.

"I. . .I didn't know this was that important. I was just told to tell any humans that come by the location of FlameWizardmon."

"We understand." BlackAgumon said, and at the moment all three humans just took a back seat and let the Digimon handle the conversation. "We just need a little bit more information from you. Who is Wisemon?" He wanted to ask about Phelesmon as well, but that could wait.

"He's just that Witchelny Digimon whose been staying here for the past year."

Seito and the others exchanged worried glances.

"And where is FlameWizardmon now?" Agumon said, steering the conversation, in his opinion, back on topic.

"He's on the third floor, room 37."

Seito's heart was beating faster. It wouldn't be long now. Then he could greet his parents with his accomplishment.

"Thank you," Agumon said. "Guys, are you ready?"

"You mean am I ready." Labramon smirked.

The group all nodded to each other and began heading towards the elevator.

Dante stopped. "Wait, so why did you call FlameWizardmon strange?"

"I've never seen a FlameWizardmon glow before." Digitamamon responded.

A chill ran down Dante's spine. "Ah."

xxxxx

"Room Service." Sarah called through the door. They would have preferred to just break it down and go in, but being made of blue digizoid ruled that option out.

"I didn't call for any room service." A voice answered back.

Sarah knocked on the door again. "This is complimentary." She looked at the others and they shrugged.

The locks on the door became undone. The door opened just a bit, revealing FlameWizardmon's face. "I told you-" Realization hit his face as he stared down Sarah. "F-"

D'Arcmon kicked the door and flew inside, her blades already drawn.

"Well I didn't think you guys would find me so easily." FlameWizardmon said, withdrawing his match wands. "It was that punk wiz, Koushiro, wasn't it?"

"No. We looked for you." Seito said, stepping into the room. "I'm here for what you did to my parents."

"Wait," A grin crossed FlameWizardmon's face. "You three came alone?" A pulsing burst of red light emitted from his body.

"As if we needed anyone else to take you down. I did a handy job of it myself last time." D'Arcmon pointed her blade at FlameWizardmon. "And I've only become stronger since then."

"All Digimon get stronger. Don't think you're special." And he lunged forward, flames erupting from the tips of his match wands. He swung them at full force as if they were mini blades and they collided with D'Arcmon's La Pucelle and caused a burst of flames to emit from the collision.

Seito was pulled out of the room just in time to escape. "Crap!"

D'Arcmon arced her blade, aiming to decapitate her foe, but the armor Digimon was able to defend with his blue match wand, while he pointed his red version directly at her midsection. Before he could fire off an attack, D'Arcmon flapped her wings to gain a small bit of altitude before somersaulting overhead and landing behind him. She thrust her sword aiming to pierce his midsection only to meet his match wand again as he had twirled to face her faster than she expected.

"Not as easy as last time is it?" FlameWizardmon said, his body beginning to pulse with red light in faster intervals.

"La Pucelle!" D'Arcmon's feathers ripped from her wings and attacked FlameWizardmon at high speed.

"Fire Cloud!" A burst of flames intercepted the feathers, burning them to a crisp.

That didn't discourage the champion as she swung her blade forward. "Dancing Sword!" Her blades pierced the flames aiming for FlameWizardmon's throat, only to once again be parried by his match wands.

"And you used the same combo. You must think I'm the exact same as well." FlameWizardmon said.

"D'Arcmon, remember our plan!" Dante's voice called out to her.

D'Arcmon smirked. "Then let me turn it up." And she began swinging her blade faster than before, forcing FlameWizardmon completely onto the defensive. The only reason he was able to block her attacks was because he had two weapons while she only had one.

Seito poked his head back into the room. "D'Arcmon, the window is not made of Blue Digizoid. We'll meet you there!"

"Oh. So. You. Have. A. Plan." Each word emphasized a parry.

"Yeah." D'Arcmon said, striking without worry, every time there was an opening she took it and he barely parried, which created a new opening. FlameWizardmon swore he saw her smirk widen, before he felt his back to the wall. "You're mine." She feinted another swing, forcing FlameWizardmon to overcommit to the block before she nailed him with a vicious kick to the stomach, forcing him back and through the window.

The shock on his face as he descended slowly turned to anger as he saw D'Arcmon looking down at him from the window. She wasn't done however; she jumped from the window and took off after him.

"Dancing Sword!"

"Then do it!" He snarled, his body no longer was pulsating with red light, it no longer lost the glow and remained consistent. D'Arcmon approached him bringing her blade at blazing speeds as they descended. Impossibly, he parried the blades in midair before adjusting his position to allow himself to land on his feet outside of Inn and Out.

This time D'Arcmon found herself at a loss for words.

"What? Think I'm just going to roll over and die? No!" FlameWizardmon took a step towards his foe.

D'Arcmon brought her blade up once again.

"You lost, FlameWizardmon."

The armor digimon turned around to see the youngest Yagami glaring at him. Tyrannomon roared from behind his partner and BlackGreymon was taking a few steps forward as well.

"You think I went through all of this trouble to be stopped by some brats? You Yagamis really are arrogant."

"First I've heard of it," Seito said, coldly. "Tyrannomon, show him that we're not the same as we were before."

Tyrannomon roared. Passerby Digimon stopped what they were doing to look at the commotion. Tyrannomon roared again as he rushed forward at the much smaller Digimon and attempted to bite him in half and would have succeeded if FlameWizardmon hadn't jumped out of the way just in time. Tyrannomon's tail was swung with bone crushing force, nailing the recovering digimon square in his midsection sending FlameWizardmon skidding across the ground.

"Blaze Blast!" A ball of concentrated flames launched from Tyrannomon's mouth with perfect accuracy. FlameWizardmon lifted both of his match wands out and took the attack head on. All the attack did was ignite them.

"Magical Ignition!" FlameWizardmon tossed both match wands at Tyrannomon and they detonated on contact creating a burst of fire, dust and smoke.

Tyrannomon roared, stepping through the flames, unscathed. "We're even."

"Not quite, Tyrannomon." Seito called out. "He doesn't have his weapons anymore." FlameWizardmon responded by summoning two more match wands in a burst of flames. "Ugh, just give up!"

A smirk appeared, this time on FlameWizardmon's face. "You know what, screw it. Ever since I've returned I've had pain in my chest that I've been trying to contain. I was learning to just fine, until you barged into my room. But now, ya know what, I'm not going to fight it anymore." He clenched his chest. "I'm just going to let it go."

Seito, Dante, Tyranomonn, BlackGreymon, and D'Arcmon all looked into the sky as it darkened.

"You know what," Dante said. Seito glanced at him. "That feeling metallo had. . .that bad feeling she had. . .I'm feeling it too."

"You must be, if you're reduced to name calling now." Seito said, before looking back at FlameWizardmon in contempt. "She doesn't like that name you know." He said before walking forward.

"Where are you going?"

"Tyrannomon. End this. I think. . .he might be Digivolving."

Tyrannomon's eyes widened in shock and he brought his attention away from the darkening sky and to FlameWizardmon.

FlameWizardmon slammed both of his match wands into the ground in front of him. He began shaking.

"Blaze Blast!" Another blast of fire went gunning towards the red clad villain before it slammed into a barrier of flames that materialized around him.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Seito clenched his fist. "Everyone, break through that barrier!"

The watching Digimon crowd of Vision began to clear out of the area, no longer feeling safe in the vicinity of the battle.

"Blaze Blast!"

"Nova Blast!"

D'Arcmon frowned, knowing her only projectile attack was already weakened from using it once before. "La Pucelle!" Her wings thinned out to almost nothing as her attack took form and launched its way towards the barrier. All three attacks collided, but didn't break through.

"Keep trying!" Seito commanded.

"I can't!" D'Arcmon countered.

"Then do something!"

FlameWizardmon screamed. His screams echoed throughout the street as lightning began to form in the darkening clouds above.

"This is just ridiculous!" Seito yelled.

D'Arcmon ran forward, hoping to cut into the barrier with her blade. She hammered away, strike after strike, only to have them neutralized. She then noticed the match wands on the ground.

"Do you think the barrier has a source?" D'Arcmon said before sheathing her sword. Apparently the question was rhetorical because she then reached her hands into the flaming barrier and let out her own scream. But she grit her teeth as her hands closed in on both of the match staffs embedded in the ground.

"Don't let up!" Seito said. "I'm right here with you Tyrannomon."

The two dinosaur champions increased the output of their attacks, showing their full power.

D'Arcmon's hands inched ever closer. The flames began to cover her whole body just as she grabbed them. "Got it," She said to herself through grit teeth. And she began to pull.

Seito saw this. "Stop! Both of you. Prepare your next volley. Make it count."

Dante nodded at him. "You've grown a lot in this last year."

BlackGreymon looked to his partner a bit surprised. Had he just forgiven Seito?

D'Arcmon pulled with all of her might, but could no longer hold back her screams as her entire body was covered in flames. "Ah. AHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" With one mighty pull she ripped both match staffs out of the ground. The barrier ceased to be.

"Now! Fire!"

"Blaze Blast!"

"Nova Blast!"

The twin attacks were more powerful than any they'd unleashed before. Both attacks collided directly with FlameWizardmon, causing an explosion that blew D'Arcmon away from that area, and caused her to dedigivolve back into Labramon while in midair. She skidded across the ground until she landed in front of Seito.

"That should do it." Seito said, apprehensively.

"FlameWizardmon Digivolve –"

"No. No!"

"To."

Seito shook his head. "We lost. . ."

**July 31st 2028**

**Odaiba, Japan**

**Yagami (Hikari) Residence**

**6:00 A.M. (JT)**

"Meems, he's in the hospital. Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell. He's in New York." Taichi said. "Michael is taking point on this, asking all of the questions until we can get there."

"I don't understand. Izzy said that they would get a network of Digidestined on this. Not send our child to fight that monster!" Mimi's eyes were clenched shut as she tugged violently at her hair. "I will kill him."

A call from the hospital had come thirty minutes ago. Now thirty minutes later everyone was awake. Everyone was confused. Everyone was angry.

"I don't think Izzy had anything to do with this." Hikari said.

Taichi paced around the living room. "I agree, he wouldn't contact Sei behind our backs about this."

"I don't care! Tai, we need to go to the Digital World right now, find FlameWizardmon, and kill him." Mimi's eyes opened and stared at her husband. "We agree on this right?"

"You can't." Hikari sighed. "I know you want to. But we still can't risk it. What if we lose both of you to something we don't understand because we sent you?"

"Then who are you going to send?!" Mimi screeched. "All I hear is talk, talk, talk! But nothing happens! We've been back for almost two days now trying to figure all of this stuff out! It's not helping anyone!"

Taichi punched the wall, grabbing everyone's attention. "I know. I want to rush out there now too. But, we do have a bigger problem, Meems."

Mimi shook her head slowly in disbelief. "Oh this is going to be good. Pray tell."

"Sei actually tracked FlameWizardmon's location. There aren't that many people who have the resources for that. Izzy hadn't succeeded yet, so barring some genius Digidestined kid we've never heard of for the California team, it would have to be Digidestined Consulate at the UN."

"Neo?" Mimi asked slowly.

"Should I tell Matt or Davis to head over there and straighten things out?" Hikari asked.

Taichi stared at ceiling running scenarios through his head. "No. Neo Saiba won't listen to them. I'm going."

"But,"

"I'm just going to talk to him. I'm not going to make an incident." He assured her.

Though they had different temperaments the Yagami siblings were equally stubborn. Hikari went back to the phone. "I'm calling Dr. Kido. Before you two do anything, I want you to speak with her again first."

"You want me to speak to her before checking up on my, son?" Mimi's eyes narrowed. "That's what you're saying?"

"I don't think you'll be a comforting presence to Sei if you're hysterical." Hikari said, evenly.

"Then call Izzy too." Mimi crossed her arms. "Palmon X and Agumon X should be analyzed further. If things get really bad we need to be cleared to fight."

"But,"

"But nothing, Hikari." Mimi interrupted sternly. "FlameWizardmon and his Witchelny friends can freely transfer between our world and the digital one. There are good odds that we may be targeted again. So have them cleared so that they can protect us."

Hikari sighed again. But she had to compromise. She could feel the irritation from Mimi the moment she addressed her as such. "Fine."

"I'm going with mom when she heads to New York." Teru said.

"I'll let the others know what's going on." Hiro volunteered. "Maybe we can even assemble a good enough team to deal with this before you guys even get back."

**_Mimi's Therapy Session_**

**_Dr. Hyun-ok (Honey) Kido; Session 2_**

_Mimi planted herself on the chair across from Dr. Kido with an unimpressed look on her face. "Let's make this quick."_

"_Your son was injured trying to fight the monster that started all of this." Dr. Kido stated, staring into her eyes "You want to find this monster and destroy him yourself."_

_Mimi took note that she did not have a pen and paper out._

"_That's the gist of it. I'm angry, I admit it. Acceptance and understanding is what this is about. Congratulations, we've had a breakthrough." She wanted to stand up and leave but knew it wouldn't be that easy._

"_Cheeky." Dr. Kido said, never breaking eye contact. "Do you know what I said to your husband in our session?"_

_Mimi shook one hand, no. "Heaven's no. If I started asking him that then he'd ask about mine."_

"_I told him that I agree with you. Destroying that monster is important to moving on. What happened to your family is a traumatic event." She pulled out some papers on a clip board and began flipping through them. "It seems Teru suffered the most by your disappearance. Sure you're angry, Taichi's hesitant and Seito's distant, but Teru was breaking down and blaming himself."_

_Mimi frowned._

_Dr. Kido's stare turned into a glare. "Don't give me that look. You know your son. Your sons. When you elected to cross that Wall of Fire to save your husband, you didn't give a thought to your children. Did you?"_

_Mimi clenched a fist at her side, out of sight of her therapist. "Don't accuse me of something so ridiculous."_

"_What have you wanted since the moment you returned?" Dr. Kido shook her head. "I got a little ahead of myself. What did you want during that anniversary dinner?"_

_Mimi hesitated._

_Dr. Kido reached for a remote control. She pointed it at a wall and pressed play._

/

Do the sweet people who watch your show know you in the slightest? Do they understand that it's this very show that keeps you from your family? Keeps you from your wants and desires?

Back off, Witchmon! That's enough.

And here your partner is, defending you, even though she knows it's the truth. Notice how she doesn't deny anything I've said. And neither have you.

/

"_What did you want?"_

_Her question brought the stunned Mimi back to Earth. "I-I wanted my family to be together. I wanted Tai to tell me everything would be alright. And he did."_

_Dr. Kido frowned. "And now all you want is revenge."_

_Mimi's fists untightened. "My family can't be together with this threat looming over our head. You just said that destroying this monster is important to moving on. So which is it? Whose side are you on?"_

_Dr. Kido stood up, and turned her back to Mimi, facing the window and peering outside. "You're here today because I am to analyze your state of mind after hearing the news about Seito. Are you going to do exactly what he did? Will you rush out there for revenge and end up just like him?"_

"_No." Mimi said quietly. Truthfully she didn't know what to do at that point. It was bizarre, she felt as if she had been reprimanded by her parents. But most reprimands from her parents involved times she had felt selfish. This was a completely different monster. The Crest of Sincerity dictated that she was truthful with her feelings. Instead of holding her feelings inside to boil like she suspected her husband of doing, she let them loose and that was supposed to be alright._

_But it looked as though the very nature of her feelings had changed. What motivated her and what she desired were much darker than before the Witchelny Digimon came into their lives._

_Mimi frowned. For the first time wondering if her hatred for FlameWizardmon was even natural._

_Mimi sighed. "So how's Jyou?"_

_Dr. Kido turned to face Mimi. "He's fine."_

_Mimi waited for her to elaborate, but received nothing. "What's he been up to? I haven't seen him since I've been back."_

"_The Digital World takes most of his time."_

_Mimi nodded, understanding the land of the busy schedule._

**Tokyo International Airport**

**American Airlines; Flight 815**

**11:00 A.M (JT)**

"First class isn't so bad." Teru said, relaxing on a pillow that had been provided him. "I always assumed planes had bad leg room no matter what."

Mimi glanced at her son and smiled. "First class is the only way to fly,"

Teru gazed out of the window, seeing Tokyo shrinking smaller and smaller. "What are we supposed to do for fourteen hours?"

Mimi just smirked. "I can find out if you have a girlfriend now."

Teru almost choked on his tongue. He turned back to face her and seeing that she was staring intently at him.

"How's your crush on Motoko coming along?"

Teru turned his eyes back to the window. "W-what are you talking about?" Teru managed to say.

"Oh don't be so guarded. I'd approve, ya know. She is quite a catch, though lacking a bit in fashion."

Teru was just quiet, wanting to die of embarrassment on the spot.

"I guess not, or you'd be bragging to the moon. Sayuri?"

Teru just shot his mom an incredulous look. "No way."

Mimi frowned for a moment, but then shrugged. "And I take it you haven't had your eye on any non-Digidestined, have you? You're at that age; you must have some hot girl in your class."

"L-look I don't have a girlfriend alright?"

"Alright. I'll leave you alone." She opened a _Vogue_ magazine she'd picked up in the airport. "For now."

**12:50 P.M (JT)**

"You've been awfully quiet."

Teru turned his head to the window. "I guess."

Mimi turned another page of her magazine. "If you keep looking at me with that face, it's going to stick."

"Aunt Hikari was saying that you were seeing Honey Kido."

Mimi gave her son a sardonic smile. "She's an unfortunate part of my day, yes."

"She helped me."

"You went to see her when we were gone?" Mimi had suspected, but confirmation was appreciated.

"Y-yeah." Teru admitted. "Between her, Hiro, and Motoko they helped me through the worst of it."

Mimi knew why he took it so hard. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I didn't even notice FlameWizardmon was there. He got the jump on me and because of that, dad was forced into that position. Domino effect. I was the first domino." Teru scratched his honey colored hair that mirrored his mothers. "I'm sorry."

Mimi merely turned another page of her magazine. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Teru. While I'm glad you feel the need to take responsibility, it really wasn't your fault. Both your father and I were there and we couldn't prevent it from happening ourselves." She looked at him, seeing the longing for forgiveness in his eyes. "You can't blame everything on yourself or it will crush you."

That wasn't what he wanted. What he wouldn't give for a simple gesture of forgiveness.

**Koushiro's Lab**

**1:00 P.M (JT)**

Agumon X threw a donut ball into his mouth as he watched Palmon X and Tentomon staring at each other.

Tentomon looked to Koushiro - who was watching intently, but offering no help - and back to Palmon X, who had a sheepish-yet-dangerous grin on her face. "I don't think you want me to do this."

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious." Her grin left her in confusion for just a second. "Or would I? Let's go with maybe."

"But you promise not to hurt me if I do this." Tentomon said, unsure.

"Oh just hurry up already!" Risa exclaimed, having had enough of Tentomon's reluctance. Her hair red hair danced as she shook. "If a woman tells you to do something you just do it! Got it?!"

Koushiro gave an uneasy smile towards his daughter. "I don't think it works that way sweetheart."

"Here goes nothing. Super Shocker!" The bolt of electricity slammed into the plant digimon as Palmon X closed her eyes in anticipation. After a couple of seconds she opened one eye to see that Tentomon was still firing at her.

"Put your back into it!" She encouraged, feeling nothing but perhaps a mild tingling feeling at his attack.

Tentomon ceased his attack when he realized just how useless it was in this.

Koushiro walked over and examined Palmon X. "So you feel stronger, yet weaker."

Palmon shook her head. "That's not what I said. As a rookie digimon, I feel more powerful than I've ever felt. But I just don't feel it in here anymore." She pointed at her chest.

Risa walked over. "In your heart?"

"I don't know." She pointed to her chest again. "I felt the same way when Mimi gave up her Crest of Sincerity."

Agumon X's eyes widened at that. "I get it! I don't feel. . .MetalGreymon or WarGreymon within me anymore."

"But you feel Greymon?" Koushiro asked. He then directed the question to Palmon. "Togemon?"

Palmon X shrugged, her head sprout sticking straight up. "I guess. It feels a bit different though."

**United Nations; Digidestined Consulate Building**

**England**

**3:00 P.M (GMT)**

Taichi Yagami approached the main hall with his son's digimon Mushroomon. He had always hated that they stationed this building here in England. It drove him away from his family. He'd have much preferred an expansion of the main New York building; though an expansion to encompass just the idea of Digimon would be too large.

Security was always tight and identification was required. Taichi had agreed that using his own identification cards wouldn't be advisable, at least not yet. Instead Koushiro created identification for him which would suffice for now as he had casually placed them into the Digidestined database. For anyone else that would take weeks of preparation and hacking, but Koushiro was one of the creators of the security system used in the building.

When Taichi and Mushroomon approached the guard he halted them. "Name?"

Taichi glanced up feeling grateful that with his youth restored, his hair had regrown and become wild again, and not many people recognized him. "Toshi Nakata."

The security guard crosschecked the name on the computer next to him and saw it on the list.

"Mushroomon." The rookie added.

The guard looked over the small digimon. "Proceed."

Taichi nodded and began walked past the security check-in.

When he was sure no one was watching, Mushroomon asked, "So why did you choose the name Toshi Nakata?"

"Famous Japanese soccer player. Long before your time."

Taichi looked around, feeling a bit nostalgic. This was his job, where he spent seventy percent of his time. No it was more than that. This was his castle that he had built from the ground up starting from the day he proposed that Digimon deserved representation.

Mushroomon looked around, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the size of the building. There was so much motion between the elevators, escalators, and moving sidewalks. There were locations for Digimon that could fly with their own paths and tunnels to get to where they needed to be.

"Where are we going?"

"My office. I bet it was the first thing he acquired when he took over. Floor twelve." Taichi pressed the button to the elevator and it immediately opened.

"Monsieur Taichi."

Taichi froze.

"And Mushroomon?"

Both of them turned around to see Catherine DeGaul standing behind them with a bright smile on her face. The French Digidestined was beaming at him with her sapphire eyes highlighted by the white and blue blouse she was wearing.

Taichi scratched his head nervously, half embarrassed that someone recognized him in his younger state. Or it might just be because she was his ex-girlfriend, but that's not something he would ever admit.

"Hey Catherine."

"I can't believe this. You're back and you haven't told anyone? I saw you walking in, but I wasn't sure it would be you. I'd heard-"

"News of my demise has been greatly exaggerated." He smirked, loving the opportunity to use the line.

She appraised him for a moment, before reaching her hand forward as if to grab something, but pulled back when she realized what she was doing. "You grew back your hair? Has it really been that long since I've last seen you?"

Taichi and Mushroomon both gave her an uneasy laugh in response.

"Are you here to take back your seat?" Catherine asked, walking towards the elevator. She pressed the 12 as the two walked in after her. "It's a pretty tame way of doing it compared to what I'd expect from you."

"No, I've just come to talk. I heard Neo Saiba is in charge now and I'm just checking in on him."

Catherine stared at him for a moment too long before saying, "Why do you say his name like that?"

"Like what?"

"Neo Saiba. Not Neo. Not Saiba. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you're talking about one way or another." Catherine studied him. "Unless you don't like him. Though I'd then question exactly what you mean by 'checking in on him'."

Taichi looked a bit flustered. "You got all of that because I said his full name?"

Catherine giggled at the confirmation. "Maybe I still know you." She pressed the 'close elevator' button as if it was taking too long to close normally.

Taichi noticed. "You're coming too?"

"I wouldn't press the button for just you, ya know."

Taichi quieted down.

Mushroomon was tapping his foot on the ground. "Elevator music sucks."

**3:25 P.M (GMT)**

The elevator doors opened as they had arrived.

"Hah," Taichi said, noticing the huge onyx color polished wooden double doors in front of him. "He remodeled. Figures."

Mushroomon crossed his arms. "What did it look like before?"

"It was just a floor like every other. It wasn't just for me, but I bet he's commandeered this entire floor to flaunt his position. He's cocky like that."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Please just open the door."

Taichi had figured he would have to push this door open like a medieval metal door, but found that this had a door knob. The door opened and Taichi was immediately reminded of Koushiro's lab full of high tech equipment: computer monitors were the most evident, but the walls were lines with sensors and cameras. In the center of the room, perfectly placed Taichi guessed, was a long onyx desk.

"I see you've made it here."

Taichi looked to see Neo Saiba overlooking and signing document after document. He almost let a smirk escape his face, knowing that the paperwork involved with the job was like torture.

Taichi wanted to counter with a smart remark, but decided against it, cursing his maturity. "Sounds like you were expecting me."

Catherine and Mushroomon looked to one another both feeling that they shouldn't be there. As if reading each other's mind they both shrugged.

"I know you two are having a moment." Catherine interjected. "But before you two have your manly discussion, Neo where do you want to go for our lunch today?"

Taichi was taken aback when he saw a soft genuine expression from Neo, only to realize they were directed towards Catherine. Taichi became a bit guarded at the realization that these two seemed very familiar with each other.

"Anyplace is fine. Surprise me." He said, before turning his attention to Taichi.

Taichi was about to call him out on his blatant. . .something, but couldn't come up with a reason. Instead he just rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, why do I even ask?" She turned to leave, but stopped. "If you two could, please refrain from fighting each other. I'd hate to show up at a restaurant with my lunch date being bruised and bloodied."

"You'd think Yagami capable of that?" Neo scoffed. "Please, I wouldn't have a scratch on me."

Catherine giggled. "No, no. You misunderstood. I'm sure Taichi would insist on taking me to lunch to make up for putting you in the ER." She held up a finger to stop his retort. "Before you get mad, remember that I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that you'd at least bruise Taichi here."

"Hysterical." Was Neo's only response.

Catherine took one last look at Taichi, appraised his appearance for a moment, and then left out the room.

Once she was gone Taichi noticed Neo's gaze following after her, no doubt a bit ruffled by Catherine's confidence in Taichi, even if her tone had been playful.

Monitors began flashing as their signals shifted focused from whatever they were doing before, Taichi couldn't recall, to his face as well as Mushroomon's.

"Is that your son's Mushroomon?" Neo asked, his eyes narrowing.

Taichi felt the change in the room immediately and met him with his own stare. "Young Mushroomon here has never stepped foot into this building. I thought it'd be a nice experience for him."

Mushroomon gave a bored expression. "It's just a bunch of people in suits. I wanted to see all sorts of cool weaponry and high profile digimon. I mean come on, Azoulongmon isn't here? Really?"

"This is a place of business, not military research." Neo snapped, giving a glare to the young rookie.

Taichi shrugged. "I tried to tell him that, but I guess he didn't want to take the word of the man who founded the place." A simple bait to highlight that Neo was just a replacement, and it seemed to draw the desired effect.

"Enough." Neo stood up from his chair, his impeccable silver suit seemingly gleaming from the light of the monitors. The symbolism that Neo wore his suit tieless wasn't lost on him.

"What brings you here, Yagami?"

"Just a little business with my other son."

"How disappointing. I'd hope you'd want to know the state of the Digidestined Consulate. Aren't you the least bit curious at what new laws we will be upholding soon? After all, they explicitly affect the Japanese Digidestined."

A feeling of dread washed over Taichi's face, but he quickly erased that, staring at Neo with a face devoid of emotion.

"Yes, we will be putting a stop to those unsanctioned visits to the Digital World afforded to those with D3s. Of the over 300 known Digidestined on the planet you'd think more than 25 would have D3s. Or maybe you'd think that a high number of those D3s wouldn't be condensed into one small country."

"So you're jealous and want to take it out on us."

"Jumping to conclusions, Yagami? I am not jealous," Taichi knew he was lying. "But there are those that find this unfair. Those that would be considered jealous. I appease to them."

"You know what, that's not why I'm here." Taichi said, taking a step forward. "I'm here because you sent my son on a half-assed mission that nearly got him killed."

"Accusations." Neo said.

"You're right." Taichi said, crossing his arms. "That's hardly fair. Let me ask you then. Did you tell my son the location of FlameWizardmon? Did you arrange a way for him to confront him?"

"He's not clever enough to have done this himself." Mushroomon added.

Neo walked around his desk and towards Taichi. "I gave a son a way to avenge his parents. This brings us to another point. In the year since you abandoned your duties, I've approved the Gateway project you were holding back. This allowed your son to travel to the Digital World using the Gateway created in California as well as using the New York Gateway as a return point."

Taichi just stared at Neo. "I see."

Mushroomon turned to Taichi and he took a step back. He had never seen his partner's father angry before, so he couldn't be sure that's what he was seeing now. Taichi's body looked tensed up, like a lion about to pounce, yet at the same time he seemed calm.

"And now my son is in the hospital."

Neo just sighed in response. "Emotions. What I did was the correct action. His motivation to 'avenge' you is what pushed him to where he is now, leading the Digidestined of California." Neo shook his head, turning back around.

"Neo. The reason I came here is to tell you one thing." He waited until Neo turned back around to face him. "If you hurt my family, I will hurt you."

Mushroomon stared at Taichi during the threat. If this is how he felt for Neo Saiba, who seemed to be an outside party, how did he feel about FlameWizardmon?

"You make it seem like I sent him there expecting him to fail." Neo said evenly. "He performed far below my expectations."

It was as if those words snapped something inside of Taichi.

The brown haired man reached his fist back wanting to knock Neo's head clean off. Neo stared at him, slightly bewildered at the reaction, just before Taichi's hand smashed into thin air right in front of his face.

Taichi took a step back in shock. What was that?

Neo's lips curved into a snarl. "What have you done?!" He yelled, the ferocity in his voice trying and failing to cover up the confusion in his voice.

"You're the one who put the fucking wall there!"

Mushroomon looked from Taichi to Neo unsure of what was going on. Neo _had_ walked over to them just a moment ago but hadn't been stopped by this wall.

"This barrier is here to protect from Digimon attacks. It shouldn't react to humans!"

That response pacified the fight right out of Taichi. "What?"

Mushroomon saw Taichi walking out of the office without another word.

"Come back here!" Neo demanded.

Mushroomon ran to follow him.

"You crossed the Wall of Fire! Are you no longer human? Answer me!"

**3:42 P.M (GMT)**

The elevator door closed and began to descend. All there was was silence.

Mushroomon tried to piece together what he just witnessed, but as the elevator door opened on the ground level Taichi said, "Humanity is overrated anyway."

**Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell**

**New York**

**10:13 A.M (EST)**

Seito Yagami woke up in a bed that he was unused to. It was padded and felt soft, but just its unfamiliarity was enough to make him feel uncomfortable. He could see a TV high on the wall ahead of him showing the news. The words crossing the bottom of the screen brought back much of his memory: Seito Yagami was injured in the Digital World.

"Oh, you're awake."

Seito recognized the voice of the man sitting in the chair next to his bed. He turned his head and Michael's cheery smile stared back at him.

It took Seito a moment to notice that Michael was speaking to him in Japanese. He blinked for a moment before replying in English, "Hospital?" His voice came out scratchy and dehydrated.

Michael handed him a glass of water. "Yeah." He changed to speak in English. "You're in New York by the way."

"What?" The brown haired boy choked out. He sat up as he grabbed the glass. He took a sip of water as he looked around. "Agumon?" His voice sounded a slight bit better after his throat was moisturized.

"He's off with Betamon somewhere." Michael said. "He was pretty beat up, but Digimon heal fast." He reassured. He waited for Seito's reaction, which ended up being a slow nod, before he continued. "Though he shouldn't go off fighting anything for a while."

Seito handed Michael the water and lay back down. "How did I get here?" He tried shifting in his bed, but found that to be impossible. His eyes bulged as he stared at the cast that his left arm was attached to.

"Your arm is broken." Michael said matter-of-factly.

Seito placed his right hand over the cast, with a bizarre look on his face.

"Your team brought you here after you blacked out. They were very vague on how the lot of you survived the encounter. I'd lecture you, but I'm sure a lot of that is coming. Your family is on the way. Your mom should be here any minute actually."

"Why. . .New York?" He asked.

"Beats me, I have no idea what goes through the minds of you kids."

At that news Seito laid back down, feeling defeated. His mother was coming. He might have felt elated under different circumstances, but right now that was the last thing he wanted to hear. He knew he would look disappointing to her eyes. He wanted her to see him standing tall after defeating FlameWizardmon, not hauled up in a hospital after being beaten by him.

"It's alright, it could be worst." Michael comforted, as he stood up. "Get some rest; your mom should be here anytime now."

"Wait. What about the others?"

Sarah had kept telling him that they should gather a full team. That would have taken hours, the only Digidestined in the San Francisco area were the three of them. The other two were further south in Orange County and San Diego.

After that defeat Dante would probably try to take leadership back from him. Seito couldn't even blame him; this was a huge mess.

Michael frowned for just a moment before regaining a reassuring smile. "They didn't come back with you. I was informed you had appeared in the New York Gateway. I could only get in touch with Sarah and she explained the situation. Anyway, they're back in California." He made his way to the door, Seito watching him intently.

Seito felt it at the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong.

"Michael!"

"Meems!"

Michael walked outside of Seito's room, leaving the boy alone for a moment. He was grateful because he had a moment to regain his composure. He could tell his mother was rushing through her conversation with Michael, though he heard Dante's named dropped a couple of times.

**10:20 A.M (EST)**

When Mimi entered the room where her youngest was she felt her heart flicker. There he was with his normally tan skin now pale and scrapes all over his face that were covered by small white bandage strips. His arm hoisted up and covered with a cast. She wanted to hug him right then and there, but the look on her child's face held her back.

"Hey, Sei." She said softly, walking over to him.

"Hi," His response was quiet, careful.

Mimi refused to allow tears to form in her eyes as she stared at him. So she looked towards the positives. "Your dad and I made it back."

Seito nodded slowly. "I'm glad."

Mimi noticed his eyes wandering behind her.

Teru had walked in and immediately walked to the other side of his bed, where his cast lay. "Wow." He said as he shook his head. "You look really busted up. I guess you can show off your battle scars when you get back to Japan."

Mimi closed her eyes in irritation. "Teru, not now." It was easy for her to get past Teru's defenses when talking. He was very open with her and always had been. Seito had changed over the last couple of years. He had become more guarded with her and it was harder to talk a smile onto his face. She wanted to grip something or clench her fist, realizing that those were early signs of his want to leave and come to America.

Teru shrugged.

Seito shook his head. "Not going to be showing these off, I'm afraid."

"Well I'd suggest healing up before you see Risa. She'll probably punch you for not trusting the Gateway they were building." Teru knew this would make Seito feel guilty, but that was the point.

Seito looked up at the TV, purposely avoiding eye contact.

Mimi turned her gaze to Teru. "Give us a moment, Teru."

Teru gave Seito a gloomy expression before nodding to his mother.

"Sei." She started.

"Where's dad?" Seito interrupted.

Mimi smirked. "He's on his way. He just had to make a stop somewhere first." She took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "Sei, it's okay."

Seito didn't really respond to that. He just looked at her, bizarrely.

"What happened?"

"We went to the city Vision."

"Vision? I'm not familiar with that place."

"Vision is north of File Island on the continent Binary." She handed him his glass of water when she heard how hoarse his voice was. He continued the story, detailing the meetings with Phelesmon, Digitamamon, and finally FlameWizardmon himself. "I really thought I could beat him, mom." He paused for a moment to regain his composure. "He wouldn't go down. Finally he Digivolved and all hell broke loose. We stood absolutely no chance. And then he attacked and I don't know what happened next."

Mimi frowned at his abrupt end to the story. That means he didn't know.

"What?" He said, looking at her face. "I know that I let everyone down."

"Seito," She said softly. "It's okay. You didn't let anyone down."

"Of course I did."

She stopped, hesitantly. She wanted so much to just hug him and continue telling him that it would be alright.

Seito saw his mother just staring at him fighting back tears. It was then he noticed the change in her. He could only feel that she looked enhanced for some reason, her face the same, yet different.

"Sei," She spoke softly again.

Seito felt it again, that dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"BlackAgumon didn't make it."

Seito's eyes slowly widened in horror.

**_Taichi's Therapy Session_**

**_Dr. Hyun-ok (Honey) Kido; Session 2_**

"_And you believe Neo has a grudge against you?" Dr. Kido asked._

_Taichi positioned himself comfortably on the couch. He found it odd that their first session was at a desk face to face as if it was some kind of interview. This was more what he figured a therapy session would go about. And he liked it, now that he could lounge around comfortably._

"_It's not a belief. I know for a fact he hates my guts." Taichi said, the utmost seriousness in his voice._

"_Why?"_

"_It's kind of a long story." He said, scratching the back of his head. He noticed she was waiting for a better answer and sighed. "He's always been obsessed with being the best." He began._

"_The best at what?"_

"_Well. Something you can't really be the best at. He wanted to be the 'best' Digidestined. Whatever that means. He claimed to be the most powerful. And don't get me wrong, he was powerful. And intelligent too. He was like a combination of Ken Ichijouji back when he was the Digimon Emperor and Matt back when he hated my guts."_

"_And I imagine this brought you two at odds."_

"_Understatement of the year. Many years back he confronted me. While I was still trying to build the Digidestined Consulate he was trying to build his own. But he was a lot more brutal. My way of negotiation was to show how it would benefit both the real and digital world. His way was to display their power. Yeah threatening people doesn't work well in politics."_

_Taichi noticed her scribbling furiously in her notebook translating everything: his words, his demeanor as he spoke them, his feelings on the subject all for her analysis. The scribbling stopped when he didn't continue._

"_Don't stop."_

"_Well I knew his way would fail. So I wasn't going to get involved. His inexperience in politics drove him forward with that way of thinking. I knew if I just let him self-destruct all of those that were on his side would have no choice but to join me."_

"_You come off as a man of action. I'm surprised you did nothing about him."_

"_I was acting by not acting." He countered. "And eventually he realized he was in a losing battle. So he did something I couldn't believe." He hesitated for a moment at the memory. "He started hitting on my wife."_

"_And that didn't go over well. Was he goading you?"_

"_That's one of my many wild theories. Goad me to fighting him in public and ruin my image. Or I could have done something juvenile like have Agumon set his car on fire or something. Though that would make me no better than him. But in the end he may have just wanted what I had just to spite me."_

"_And how did this all end?"_

"_Mimi was pregnant with Seito and I was preparing for several seminars for the UN in New York. She wanted to stay behind, but I knew that Neo would try something. Agumon didn't want me going anywhere alone. And that's when things got weird. To prevent me from making it to a scheduled seminar. See he used a portable Gateway to send me into the Digital World and into his trap. And there he was."_

"_He'd snapped?"_

"_Yes. And that's when I saw just how insane he was. The things he did to Digimon. The experiments. But Agumon who was angrier than I was, defeated him and his partner. And I gave Neo my left hook which has always been a difference maker."_

_Dr. Kido finished writing in her notebook. "I see why you'd jump to the immediate conclusion that Neo is behind this. It's a rational thought."_

"_His temperament cooled down after his defeat. We've been rivals in a sense, but he hasn't been nearly as antagonistic. Little jabs here, little jabs there. But mostly he's been biding his time. The moment I leave he takes over as head. That's just not right."_

"_Word never got out about this fight?"_

"_He covers his tracks well. If he had won, I'd be rotting in some dungeon or worst and he sure couldn't become head of the Consulate that way. I haven't even told Mimi about this. She thinks my dislike towards him is because of his attempts at wooing her. If she found out she'd have done something."_

"_It looks as though you've laid out the consequences of telling her."_

"_After our wedding, Mimi and I were in the limelight more than anyone. We were the face of the Digidestined and with what I was trying to accomplish it made sense. If word had got out about Neo and how much of a threat he could possibly pose, the Digidestined would lose everything. Privacy. Admiration. The world would fear us and retaliate."_

_Dr. Kido stopped writing and stared at him. Taichi wondered what was going through her mind, though he guessed she hadn't realized just how important they were until that moment._

_When she realized her hesitance she quickly broke her stupor. _"_So what are you going to do when you confront him?"_

"_Well my left hook has always been a different maker."_

**Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell**

**New York**

**10:45 P.M (EST)**

Taichi and Mushroomon stepped into the lobby with bags under their eyes. They moved forward like zombies. Another flight landing them in New York from Europe after flying there from Japan probably wasn't a good idea.

"Long day?" The young receptionist called to them. Before they responded she gasped. "Is that a Digimon with you, sir?"

Taichi nodded.

"Then you must be here to see Seito Yagami." She said, seemingly excited about the prospect.

"You got it." Taichi said before putting a hand to his face for a yawn.

"He's our most popular patient. I was told not to allow any media inside to see him. Michael Washington is listed as his guardian. Only relatives can see him this late at night." She said, an expression of anxiety filled her features. "Are you-" Her eyes looked up to see his hair. "a relative?"

At this time of night, only direct kin would be allowed. He shrugged. "Yes, I'm his father."

"I wasn't born yesterday, sir." She frowned. "I'm up on current events and his father disappeared over a year ago." She lowered her eyes. "Besides, you're much too young to be his father. Do you have any identification?"

Taichi rolled his eyes, realizing traveling as Toshi Nakata wasn't doing him many favors here. "Well his mother must've come by earlier, right?"

"His mother?" She shrugged. "I only started my shift. But I do know that Michael Washington came to visit." She giggled. "I wish I had an earlier shift."

Taichi pondered for a moment before asking. "Is Seito's Agumon with him?"

"He's in the waiting room. I think there may be a few more people there as well. But it's on the fourth floor and I'm down here."

"Thanks." And with that the two walked by and over to the elevator. Of course Mushroomon had no clue what had been said as he didn't speak English.

**10:53 P.M (EST)**

Taichi grinned as he saw Mimi's head down on a table right next to where she was sitting. She always slept so quietly, he wondered how she could put up with his intermittent snoring.

His son's Agumon was knocked out on a bean bag chair meant for kids.

Teru was drawing. He was carefully erasing the excess lines of his sketch without even noticing the new comers.

Mushroomon leaned against the table Teru was drawing on and yawned. "Hey partner."

"Mushroomon!" He turned around. "Dad!"

Mimi raised her head slowly at the outburst. "Mmmm."

Taichi smiled at her. "Hidden identities keeping me away from my son. How was he?"

"Depressed." She lazily pointed to the seat next to her. "I heard from Kari today. Both she and Matt are going to head to Vision."

Taichi quirked an eyebrow. "Just those two?"

"Oh please we know the new generation is always raring for a fight. Or an adventure. Or time in the Digital World. Those two will have a group of Digidestined by their side. If all goes well this will be over by the time we wake up in the morning."

Taichi looked at her lazily. "Is that what you really want? For them to take care of this?"

"Truthfully?" Mimi asked, as thoughts of her conversation with Honey Kido echoed through her mind. "Yes."

**Binary Continent**

**Vision**

Yamato Ishida was bundled in his blue down jacket. The reports were true, it was cold. "Remember everyone; we're looking for FlameWizardmon or Phelesmon."

Hiro rolled his eyes wondering if anyone there had truly forgot.

Besides Yamato, he was the only male not counting the Digimon partners. Risa insisted on coming because she believed that they screwed up the last time without her. Emelie never had many digital adventures with her dad so she couldn't miss out on this. Sayuri believed she was obligated because she took part in the 'Anniversary Battle'; though Hiro figured she just wanted to add to her accolades. And finally his mother Hikari who probably wanted to settle this FlameWizardmon issue herself.

Hiro looked at the team and couldn't help but wonder if they belonged in a down jacket commercial.

Hikari seemed to continuously peer at her son. It was a type of warning not to have BlackGatomon reach the Ultimate level.

Hiro looked away. That's everyone's loss, not just his.

"Where's Motoko? Aren't you two usually joined at the hip?" Hikari asked, breaking the tension.

He rolled his eyes. "She apparently already had plans. Whatever that means."

"I think it means she already had plans." Gatomon interjected, jokingly. "Though knowing her she knew that us coming along meant things would be under control soon. We all know that girl thrives on chaos."

Hiro smirked a bit at the comment.

"What is it Gabumon?"

Hiro turned around to see Yamato's Gabumon sniffing the air.

"Smoke."

Risa shook her head. "So shocking that we would smell smoke in a cold city that probably has many fireplaces."

Yamato turned to the girl. "It's enough smoke that Gabumon's worried." Hiro was surprised that he didn't hear any annoyance in his voice. Having kids of his own probably prepared him for their cockiness. "I trust his judgment."

"And if you don't trust his nose, then trust my ears." Gatomon said. "There is a battle happening right now."

Everyone exchanged glances for a second.

Hikari glanced at Yamato. "Ten minute lead time?"

"That sounds like a plan your brother would come up with."

Emelie glanced at her father, then to Hikari. "Okay, what? What plan? Lead time? What?"

Sayuri cleared her throat. "Allow me to explain. We can't all go rushing in. So because we're big damned heroes, some of us should still go. The others will follow after ten minutes."

Hiro shrugged, not knowing what that had meant either. He wasn't too surprised to see that she figured it out, hot heads think alike. Though that didn't explain why his mother suggested it.

Sayuri looked to Hikari than to Hiro. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute." Risa frowned. "We didn't decide whose going where."

Hikari looked to the girl. "Did you want to be part of the point team?"

"No, but it's nice to be asked."

xxxxx

The air was thick with fear and smoke rose to the clouds in the west. Screams were heard as Digimon were fleeing. A Burgermon, holding her young, ran as fast she could. She was heading North as it seemed to be safe from the destruction raining from above.

The missiles impacted the buildings of blue digizoid coming from groups of flying serpents known as Megadramon. Being Ultimate level, they didn't have the raw power to destroy the buildings, but the same could not be said for the non-blue digizoid components. But that was the point, to cause wide spread destruction from the air. The sadistic creatures were motivated by the cries of their prey.

On the ground, several dark winged demon dragons, known as Devidramon, clawed at retreating civilians. An Apemon was doing his best to prevent a Devidramon from slashing him into ribbons by holding its arms back with brute strength, but the claws inched closer to his face and Apemon could see the end approaching in the six crimson eyes of his predator.

Nefertimon flew into the chaos while Hikari surveyed the surroundings. The kids shouldn't be too far behind them, but she couldn't wait.

Hikari saw the Apemon struggling, holding off a Devidramon's attack for dear life. "Down there."

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Twin coral colored lasers slammed into the Devidramon's back causing it to howl in anguish. The Apemon took this time to reel back a hand and slam it into its face as hard as he could knocking it out cold.

Nefertimon landed in front of the Apemon.

"What's happening?" Nefertimon asked.

"Phelesmon is attacking!" He growled. "It was only a matter of time! After HolyAngemon disappeared the balance in the city was broken."

"Balance?" Nefertimon inquired, she turned her head to see more explosions in the distance and knew she needed to get this information fast.

"Vision is governed by the Council of Three. HolyAngemon, Phelesmon, and Asuramon. Together they made the rules and together they made the city prosper."

Nefertimon got the gist of it. "HolyAngemon disappears and Phelesmon tries to take over. Looks like those Megadramon work for him."

"We can handle them." Apemon muttered. "Once the Mammothmon get here, we can fight them off, no problem."

Nefertimon glanced back at Hikari on her back.

Hikari nodded. "If he knows this then why is he attacking?"

"I don't know. Something has to have changed!" Apemon said.

Hikari jumped off of Nefertimon's back just before the Armor digimon reverted back to Gatomon. "Well it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." The champion muttered with a sigh. Apemon turned to the human for elaboration. "He's probably allied himself with FlameWizardmon."

Gatomon did a few loose stretches before she narrowed her eyes at the sky. "Kari."

Hikari looked up into the sky as well seeing data particles scattering into the wind. "Yes, let's stop this attack." She clenched her digivice tightly.

Before she could initiate the Digivolution, a small earthquake shook the ground. Followed by another. And another.

"Mom!" Hiro called out from on top of Ankylomon. Sayuri waved as they approached. She immediately stopped waving when she found herself within a shadow. Ankylomon turned around to see a staggering Mammothmon behind him.

The Mammothmon lifted his trunk and bellowed. Immediately, Hiro turned to BlackGatomon and clasped his digivice tightly.

"No! They are on our side." Apemon and Hikari said in unison. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll take care of the sky." Gatomon said.

Hikari nodded before turning to the others. "I leave you with the champions."

The Mammothmon bellowed again before stomping his feet. "We will cover you!"

There was a burst of light as Gatomon Digivolved into Angewomon.

The angelic digimon smirked. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Dark Side Attack!"

And with that she took to the sky as missiles rained down. "Heaven's Charm!" With a swipe of her hand, coral colored rays of light impacted and detonated the missiles in the skies releasing beautiful rose colored explosions.

The Megadramon who fired the attack was taken aback, and didn't know where to aim with the colorful smoke clouds below. That is until Angewomon shot up through the smoke gaining altitude higher and higher until she suddenly stopped and spun around in one swift motion already having her bow extended.

The Megadramon brought his arm cannon upward, preparing to fire.

He didn't get a chance to. The last thing he saw was Angewomon exhale, before pain exploded in his chest and he found himself descending from the sky.

When the smoke cleared Hiro and Sayuri both had their jaws open in awe as they saw Megadramon disintegrating into data particles.

"Celestial Arrow!"

More Megadramon began to attack and Angewomon was ready, firing arrows just as quickly as they revealed themselves. The data particles in the sky were no longer that of the innocent, but instead of those who fell to an angel's wrath.

BlackGatomon had stared at the spectacle with narrowed eyes. "Hiro, digivolve me."

"No." Hikari said, frowning.

Before his partner could object, Hiro shrugged. "We won't need to for the Devidramon. They're only champions."

BlackGatomon nodded before running off on his own, heading towards a heavily smoky area.

"Don't attack FlameWizardmon if you see him!" Hikari called out.

"Great. Just ruin all of our fun." Hiro said, hopping off of Ankylomon and following his partner.

Sayuri hopped off of her partner as well. "I see you've gotten everything here under control." She gave a polite bow to Hikari before running off after Hiro. Ankylomon was right on her tail.

xxxxx

A Garurumon and a Birdramon rushed through the city, heading towards the flames.

Yamato Ishida was on his partner Garurumon, while his daughter, Emelie, was on the back of her partner Birdramon.

"Trouble ahead, Matt." Garurumon called, which snapped Yamato out of his thoughts and reminding him of his mission.

A vicious snarl sounded ahead revealing itself to be a Devidramon whose six red eyes were glowing.

Garurumon immediately had flashbacks to Myotismon's castle, so he took onto the offensive immediately with Yamato still on his back. Yamato gripped his fur hard as he fired his Howling Blaster ahead, forcing the Devidramon to become airborne in order to avoid.

Birdramon was hot on his heels, following up with a Meteor Wing attack, launching flames right Devidramon.

"Don't do that!" Risa exclaimed, gripping tightly on Emelie's jacket. Comically, Dorumon was holding onto Risa's jacket for dear life, dangling from behind.

"You don't have to ride with me!" Emelie shot back. Any ounce of slowing down might make her father believe she couldn't keep up. But her bond with her partner was strong and she could definitely keep pace.

xxxxx

FlameWizardmon held a hand out as flames engulfed his palm. "I wonder how much more before the big guy himself comes out." He then gave a smirk as he heard a growl up above. Instead of seeing a Megadramon above him he saw a silver version of the same Digimon. Though this version, known as Gigadramon, boasted much more power.

"Hey what's got you all pissed off?" He called out.

Gigadramon just continued to make his way ahead, completely ignoring the fire digimon below.

FlameWizardmon shrugged.

xxxxx

Sayuri and Ankylomon finally caught up with Hiro.

"Where's your partner?" She asked.

"Antagonizing some poor Devidramon most likely. He completely ran off."

Sayuri noted that he sounded irritated. "Well you don't seem too happy about it."

"How can I be happy when I'm always being restricted?" He blurted, before he caught himself. He then looked away into the sky pensively. "Just forget it."

Sayuri smirked. "Ankylomon, go make sure BlackGatomon doesn't get in over his head."

Ankylomon just stood there, staring at her.

"Ugh, fine. Please."

Ankylomon smirked at the small victory and ran off.

"It's not smart to send your only protection away. Aren't girls supposed to keep their knight in shining armor close by?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you'll probably be more talkative if I ask you this alone."

"I'm not really in the mood to blog right now." He said shortly.

Sayuri shrugged. "I don't care. I know we're in a warzone, but I need to know something."

"What's that?"

"What if your mother and Mr. Ishida can't take down FlameWizardmon. What if we need more firepower? What if we need Astamon?"

"We'll see if it comes to that."

"That's an awesome way to answer my question." Sayuri crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "It's almost as if you don't think I'm serious right now."

"When are you ever serious?"

"When I was the wall that stood in between MedievalGallantmon and the rest of you."

Hiro started.

"Look, I know that we're not close. And I know it sounds like I'm just trying to nag you and get into your personal space, but this is serious." She clenched her fists and looked down to her shoes. "If I had your power. If Ankylomon could reach the Ultimate level. Nothing could stop us. So I just don't understand why-"

"It's my mother." Hiro interrupted. He let the words hang as Sayuri turned to look at him surprised. "She doesn't want BlackGatomon to Digivolve."

"Why?"

"She doesn't tell me why. I've asked her a million times."

Sayuri smirked. "Because she's your mom, you listen to her. No questions asked."

Impacts and detonations sounded all around them.

"Let's go find our partners." Sayuri said.

For the first time, Hiro felt compelled to follow her.

"Hiro," Sayuri stopped and turned her head. "She's your mom and you're her son. But that's not a good enough reason."

xxxxx

"Dark Side Attack!"

"Emelie!"

"I know! Dad!"

"I know. Garurumon!"

"Got it. Follow me!" Garurumon said, making a sharp turn into an alleyway. Birdramon followed in suit just as the streets exploded causing debris to fly all over the place.

"That was close." Risa said, gripping her heart as though she was having a heart attack.

Yamato hopped off Garurumon with a frown. "That's a lot of fire power. What was attacking us Garurumon?"

"I didn't get a good look, but I believe it was Gigadramon."

"Come out and face me, Digidestined!"

Risa shook her head. "Okay, that voice sounded like someone was growling more than yelling. There is no way we're going back out there."

"He knows we are Digidestined. Either Kari's team wasn't very discreet or this guy was tipped off." Yamato said.

"In uncle Takeru's novels there was a Gigadramon." Emelie blurted out. Everyone looked to stare at her, causing her to blush.

"What, you don't think it's the same one do you?" Risa asked. "No way."

"If you won't come out then I'll blast you out like rats!"

Yamato tossed his Digivice into the air and caught it. "Looks like we're going out, Garurumon."

"Gra!"

"Ah!"

"Ugh!"

The group heard something smash into the ground viciously. Yamato and Garurumon rushed out of the alley in a heartbeat. Though they were shocked by what awaited them.

Gigadramon laid in the street, with the metal portions of his body cracked and dented. Standing on top of him was a man, or monster, with four flaming hands, flaming feet, flaming hair, multiple faces, with more flames streaming from his back into the sky. It was a little hard for the two of them to comprehend.

"Shiva would like me to greet you. I am Asuramon and this is my city."

xxxxx

The onslaught of Megadramon had died down.

"You put a big dent into them Angewomon. I don't think Phelesmon will be happy now."

"He still has FlameWizardmon, Kari."

"Not for long." Hikari muttered just before something caught her eye. A cloaked figure was standing sitting on the edge of a rooftop peering in her direction.

"Angewomon do you see that?"

The figure pointed a finger further down the street.

Angewomon hovered next to her partner. "I don't like the looks of this."

"You don't think-"

"It would be arrogant of us to think every random occurrence is focused on us." The angel muttered. She then shrugged. "But then again this city has a lot of people that know too much."

xxxxx

Wisemon's legs were dangling off the edge. He was very intrigued now that the Digidestined of light was approaching his fellow from Witchelny. Everything seemed to be moving in the right direction, but if things were to turn sour, it would definitely be the Digidestined of light's presence that did it.

FlameWizardmon didn't look amused at her approach. The armor-level glanced up into the sky barely making out the form of Angewomon in the smoke. He didn't know if she was already preparing to attack him with that cover, but he didn't make any sudden movements.

"Hikari Yagami," He said jovially. "I'm wondering if you're here for me or for the city."

There wasn't any amusement in Hikari's eyes. "Angewomon." Actually, the look on her face caused him to rethink taunting her. She didn't seem angry, more like focused. And the focus was on him and ending him. If he had to put words to it, he'd call it killer intent. He was not flattered by the attention.

"You are aware that I'm not the one behind this attack-" Before he could continue she coldly did it for him.

"Phelesmon is."

"Exactly. So isn't it a waste of time-"

"But Phelesmon is not the one who attacked my family. Phelesmon is not the one responsible for the turmoil that my nephews have gone through. Phelesmon is not responsible –" She stopped herself.

FlameWizardmon took that moment to attack. He hurled back his left hand and thrust forward wand first firing off a row of flames directly at the Digidestined mother.

Angewomon was there to defend her in an instant, landing behind her partner and shielding her with her wings. When the flames subsided the angel digimon brought her wings to their natural position dispersing the small bits of fire that had been left behind.

Hikari hadn't so much as flinched during that attack and it worried him. But that worry was drowned out by the offense of her treating him as if he was so far beneath her notice.

"Phelesmon is not responsible for the arrival of X Digimon."

The wizard monster was not familiar with that term, and was even more confused as to why she was accusing him of anything regarding them. "X Digimon?"

"Angewomon."

She did it again. It was as if she was ignoring him and the threat he posed. His stomach began to feel warmer as if smoldering hate was building within him.

Angewomon reached her left hand to the sky as her bow extended from her right glove.

FlameWizardmon gave a cold smirk as the building hate and remnants of anger empowered him. "Then fire!"

"Celestial Arrow!" The arrow of light was aimed right for FlameWizardmon's chest. The arrow shattered before it could pierce through. Angewomon took note of FlameWizardmon's eyes changing from yellow to blood red and so she stepped in front of her partner, preparing to defend her with her own life.

FlameWizardmon was breathing heavily. It was that power again. The last time he had just surrendered to it. This time it responded to his predicament or perhaps even his anger. It wasn't as painful this time, but he couldn't catch his breath.

"Kari, I think you should stand back."

Hikari looked to her partner. "Is he Digivolving?"

"AH!" "AH!" "AH!"

FlameWizardmon's body began to twist and change. Both of his red silk gloves evaporated in dark flames that carried out to his whole body, burning away his previous form. What was reborn in the flames was a cloak of darkest pitch. Elaborate jewelry appeared, golden rings on his decrepit gray hands and round rubies attached to his cloak in a V formation. Finally long white hair crept from his beard with more concealed in his cloak. He was reborn, not as FlameWizardmon, but as Barbamon.

Hikari and Angewomon both felt a crushing weight of dark power overwhelm them. In days long past Hikari would be extra sensitive to these kinds of energies, but instead all she felt was a coldness in her stomach. It wasn't the coldness of fear, but of anxiety and want.

Barbamon was still catching his breath. "Heh. Heh. Heh." His voice was altered; a silky low tone perfect for a shadow. "The form that defeated your nephew and his team."

Angewomon instantly knew that as she was now, she did not stand a chance against her opponent. But predictably, Hikari stood strong, staring him down as if nothing has changed.

"We're not children." Hikari said, clenching her fists tightly. "You only got to my brother the last time because you used Teru. And now you're congratulating yourself on fighting Seito. You're acting like a child who bullies his way through those smaller than him to achieve his goals. I tell my students not to fight. I tell them to work it out. I tell them to find common ground. And I tell them to stand up. That is how we got through our challenges back when we were children."

Hikari gave him a condescending smile. "You are not my student. As Digidestined we fought, and we wiped out all that opposed us. Those like you were bullies and we stomped. Them. Out."

Barbamon was a bit unnerved by the speech. But when he snapped back to attention he pointed his staff at her. "After I splatter your partner across this doomed city, I will find your brother and his wife and I will take what is mine."

"And there it is. Your true intentions." Hikari said lowly. "Mimi wanted to do this herself, but I convinced her not to. There is no need for her to lose herself in this." A faint glow emitted from Hikari's chest. "Especially when we're already equipped to deal with you. Angewomon, digivolve and end this monster."

"What?!" Barbamon exclaimed, having had no idea that the Digidestined of Light could reach the Mega level.

Angewomon felt the light of Digivolution enter as she began to evolve into a higher form.

Hikari's stare turned cold. "I may have lost my light, but I have not lost my power."

"Angewomon Mega Digivolved to. . .Magnadramon!"

Angewomon's helmet flew from her body and exploded as she shot upwards through the explosive energy, slowly stretching and gaining feral features. Before long what was once an angel, was now a dragon.

Hikari could see the hesitation in Barbamon's eyes, but it was too late, she was on the attack. "End this quickly, Magnadramon!"

Magnadramon inhaled deeply. "Holy Flame!" A cyclone of white flames burst from her mouth inches away from engulfing Barbamon.

Barbamon thrust his staff forward as it glowed with dark energy. "Pandemonium Lost!" Defending himself just in time, Barbamon unleashed his dark power.

The backlash of the attacks colliding was enough to completely shatter the blue digizoid buildings around them. Hikari was safe because she was standing directly behind her partner who had taken the force of the backlash.

As quickly as the two had unleashed their attacks, they both ceased. Magnadramon felt a bit uneasy about that last collision. It shouldn't be possible for someone so freshly Digivolved to match her this convincingly.

xxxxx

"Tail Hammer!"

A Devidramon found his head in between a tail hammer and a hard place and swiftly lost consciousness.

"Nice job!" Sayuri called out. "I don't see anymore." She turned around to look at Hiro. "Any sign of anything?"

"No, the surviving Digimon have evacuated I think. Now we just have to hope that – MOM!"

"That mom? Hey where are you going?!"

xxxxx

"Just what are you?" Magnadramon growled.

"What kind of question is that? I can say the same to you." Barbamon replied.

"I didn't think he would be this strong." Hikari muttered biting her lip. Though she said this, it understated what actually had happened to the surrounding areas. The surrounding blue digizoid buildings had been completely blown apart.

"Do you like this? Do you want to stalemate all day?!" Barbamon asked.

Hikari didn't know how to reply. That is until her Digivice went off, alerting her to two approaching Digivices.

"Mom!"

Her eyes widened at his voice. Maternal desperation kicked in. "Stay back; there's nothing you can do here Hiro!"

"That doesn't mean I can't try!" He lifted his Digivice into the air. Hikari was stunned at his quick dismissal of her command.

Barbamon's attention shifted to him.

"BlackGatomon! Digivolve!"

The feline champion gave a Cheshire grin.

"BlackGatomon Digivolved to Astamon!"

"Today was supposed to be a simple day." Barbamon sighed. "But it's fine. The more the merrier. I have an urge to purge." The mega digimon barely acknowledged it when Oro Salmon was pointed at him, too busy mumbling to himself.

Astamon pulled the trigger unleashing a torrent of bullets.

Barbamon let the attacks slam into him, bathing in a storm of bullets, just looking at Astamon like a god upon a mortal.

Astamon stopped firing and shrugged. "I figured that wouldn't work. You're a mega after all. I need to make this more up close and personal."

Hiro stared at Magnadramon, unsure of what he was seeing. "Mom. . .is that Gatomon?"

Hikari nodded.

Since when? Could she always. . .?

Hiro shook his head. "Why are you keeping so many secrets?"

Before she could answer Astamon began charging at Barbamon.

Astamon felt better than he had in over a year. The last time he was allowed in this form was during his battle with MedievalGallantmon that ended with a humiliating defeat. No matter how much he would have liked to get stronger Hikari would not allow it. It irked both of them, but Hiro had always conceded to his mother. Now for whatever reason, he was completely defying her wishes. This excited the ultimate level digimon.

"Maverick!" Astamon's dark aura condensed into his right foot as he nailed Barbamon in the chin. Or at least that was his plan, though Barbamon had the sense to defend himself with his staff. Upon collision a sound wave raced outward from them as if a tuning fork had just been tapped.

The two seemed suspended in animation, something Hiro had never seen before. "What's happening to them?" He said as another sound wave passed over him. This triggered his digivice and he immediately brought it up for inspection. And he just as quickly dropped it in shock as he saw what looked to be a blood red eye staring back at him.

Hiro looked from his Digivice to his suspended partner. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Wisemon thinks you know." A new voice said.

Hiro turned around to see a Digimon he had never seen before standing next to his mother.

"Wisemon wonders if this outcome is okay for you. Tis only natural that a Demon Lord could awaken a Demon Lord."

Hikari who had been staring at the suspended Digimon slowly turned to look at Wisemon. For the first time in over a decade, Hikari Yagami paled.

What could she do now?

"Magnadramon," The mega level digimon listened intently before Hikari whispered. "Defeat Astamon."

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed in disbelief.

"Fire Tornado!"

Both Astamon and Barbamon were caught in the attack. When it cleared Barbamon looked worse for wear, but Astamon had reverted back to BlackGatomon.

"Mom. . ." Hiro said, his voice breaking.

"Wisemon suggests that you let Barbamon conclude his business here. Repugnant consequences are best avoided."

Hikari gave Wisemon a yielding stare, before nodding her head slowly. The fight had gone out of her eyes. Memories of a time she wished forgotten threatened to boil over, though through willpower alone she kept a steady disposition.

"Hiro, we're done here. Let's find the others and get out of here."

Hiro's blank expression shifted into that of anger. "Done here?! You- you attacked my partner!"

Hikari grabbed Hiro by the wrist and pulled him away from the battle field.

Barbamon was as baffled as they were. One moment he was locked in combat with that punk kid's digimon and the next Magnadramon was attacking both of them. Instead of pressing the advantage they had with their ruthless tactics, they ceased the fight altogether.

"Wisemon." He muttered to himself. Just what did he do? Why was he here? This wasn't the first time that ultimate level had come in between his fight. He was the reason those kids who attacked him earlier were still alive. That and having no control over his power.

Magnadramon landed in front of Barbamon, but instead of attacking him she reached down and grabbed the unconscious BlackGatomon. "I'll be seeing you soon." And she flew off after her partner.

Before Barbamon could go confront Wisemon, something caught his eye. He turned to see an Ankylomon making a quick retreat. A grin crossed his face.

xxxxx

"Wow, she is so cool." Dorumon said, walking in the back of the group with her partner. Asuramon was leading them through the east side of the city, though it was now a ghost portion.

"Yeah, but"- Emelie began. She looked to her father's stoic form walking in front of them. He had become quiet the moment he heard that Hikari and Gatomon had defeated 70% of Phelesmon's army.

"Why is she so powerful?"

Emelie turned to Risa seeing her holding her chin in thought. "Yeah."

"Something about her has always bugged me." Risa said.

"You're just jealous because she's so strong and everyone will listen to her and no one will listen to you." Dorumon said casually.

"Oh shut it." Though Risa couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks.

Emelie bumped into her father and quickly jumped back. "Why'd you stop?"

"It's Ankylomon." Her Biyomon said.

"Huh?" The group focused on what was ahead of them and indeed saw Ankylomon racing towards them.

"They're alone." Yamato's Gabumon noted.

"Hey! Guys!" Sayuri said from on top of Ankylomon. She was waving at them trying to get their attention.

"Even though she already has our attention," Emelie sighed at her friend's eccentrics.

Ankylomon stopped in front of them. "Bad news. Hikari and Hiro both retreated."

"From what?" Yamato asked, straight to the point.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's FlameWizardmon's advanced form. Ankylomon couldn't make heads or tails of it though." Sayuri raced through her words. "And did you guys know that Gatomon could Digivolve past Angewomon?!"

"What?!"

"I admit that caught me off guard as well."

Sayuri froze, before slowly turning around. "We were followed!"

Barbamon grinned. "Very easily as well. I thought you were leading me into an ambush." Barbamon's eyes met Asuramon's. "And you're just the one I was looking for, Asuramon."

Asuramon's eyes on his many faces all narrowed.

Gabumon stood forward.

"Ah, ah, ah." Barbamon wagged a finger in front of them. "To save you the trouble of how futile your efforts are. I'll let you in on a secret. This is not my Ultimate form." He gave them a sadistic grin. "It's my Mega form."

The group, even Yamato, now stood there in a stunned silence. If he really was a Mega level digimon, they didn't stand a chance. For Yamato it also explained why the reports said Seito and his team were beaten badly.

If only Gabumon could –

"Shiva is amused that one with such power would recline himself to being Phelesmon's lapdog." Asuramon said, unperturbed by his declaration. The flames on his body intensified, causing the Digidestined to jump back in surprise.

Barbamon cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Was this Ultimate level really going to challenge him so brazenly?

Asuramon's hands clenched into fists. "The way of battle would tell you not to underestimate your foe. But there is not a warrior in your soul."

"We can't let him fight alone." Sayuri stated, hopping off of Ankylomon. "If we do it will end up just like the anniversary dinner."

Asuramon merely grinned in response. "My knowledge of this city runs deep, Barbamon. I hear many things from my allies and from Shiva herself. So in this I am confident. My fists shall reach you. Fists of Asura!" The fiery digimon lunged forward with such force the ground where he had stood cracked. He brought his fists forward aimed at Barbamon's head.

As the Demon digimon had done before, Barbamon used his staff to defend. Two of Asuramon's fists collide with the staff forced Barbamon back a few steps, but he wasn't done yet. Asuramon lunged forward after his foe and with his other two hands, grabbed hold of the staff. He pressed his attack on from there, launching his Fists of Asura at Barbamon's head forcing him to abandon his staff.

"Whoa!" Sayuri and Ankylomon said in unison.

"If you've used your power before this fight," Asuramon declared, clenching Barbamon's staff tightly. "Then perhaps you no longer have the power to fight me."

Barbamon clenched his teeth. He _had_ run out of power against those brats earlier. Anger was directed inward as Barbamon contemplated the fact that everything Asuramon was telling him was true.

"Fists of Asura!" Barbamon didn't have any more time to contemplate as Asuramon decked him in the face, chest, and shoulder, several times in the span a second just before he felt his entire body burst into flames and sent flying.

Yamato and Gabumon instinctually looked at each other. They both knew that if they were going to join into the fight that it should be now.

xxxxx

"What did he mean?" Hiro said.

Hikari noticed he was oddly calm. She let go of his wrist and stopped walking. "I can't explain everything-"

"He said a demon lord can awaken a demon lord. I'm not stupid."

"Hiro-"

"Just explain that." Hiro said, coldly. "Right now I don't care about the secrets about yourself that you're keeping. But this has to do with my partner and I have a right to know. What did he mean?"

Hikari saw Magnadramon flying above before landing next to them and reverting back to Gatomon.

"Hiro, your partner, BlackGatomon-"

"Is destined to become a demon lord or something. I figured that out myself. What I want to know is why? Why is he singled out?"

"Hiro." She said, softly. He actually thought she was going to answer. She looked defeated and as much as that hurt him to see, he thought she deserved a taste of her own medicine. He was wrong. Her eyes hardened. "I am your mother. You are just going to have to trust me to handle this. Everything I've done, I've done for you."

"That's-"

"End of discussion. We find the others now. Where did Sayuri go?"

xxxxx

"Wolf Claw!" A crimson energy claw raked against Barbamon sending him to the ground.

Asuramon and WereGarurumon stood side by side.

"This ends here, Barbamon." WereGarurumon said solemnly.

Barbamon lifted himself by his elbows to get a good look at the two. "You think defeating me will solve all of your problems?" He chuckled. "Fools, I was just the decoy."

Before anyone could react the light of the sky was overturned by an ebon shadow.

Asuramon quickly turned around with a look of panic on all of his three heads. "Pheles-" But by that time it was too late.

Sayuri took a step back, horrified at what was in front of them. Where Asuramon had once stood was now a dark statue in his image. It had exquisite detail and such a tangible look of fear it looked almost alive.

"What. . .just. . .happened?" Emelie's distress was almost tangible with each word bringing her closer to the breaking point.

"I did."

Everyone's attention turned to the enigmatic black and red clad demon stepping forward. With a crimson pitch fork in hand the demon smirked. "I am Phelesmon, ruler of this city. With MagnaAngemon gone and Asuramon in this. . .unfortunate state, it is up to me the last of the council of three to deliver this city from the darkness of anarchy and to rule Vision."

"You liar!" Risa yelled. "You did this!"

"On the contrary, none of these unfortunate events happened before you Digidestined entered my city. The facts speak for themselves. And those that reside here will see it my way."

Risa was about to retort but bit back her reply when Yamato stepped forward.

"This mission is a wash. WereGarurumon and I will hold them off. The rest of you get back home."

"Nonsense." Barbamon chuckled as his form began to glow. He reverted back to FlameWizardmon. He looked over to Phelesmon who nodded back to him. "You can all leave. You just need to deliver a message."

**August 1st 2028**

**Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell**

**New York**

**10:45 A.M (EST)**

A taxi stopped in front of the hospital as a woman opened the door and stepped out. The first thing of note was that she was wearing green snow boots. It was strange because this time of year in New York was pretty hot. The woman didn't seem to mind as the rest of her was covered in attire that one would expect to see from someone expecting snow. Wool, cotton, and denim followed. With sunglasses on, Mimi Yagami paid the man and headed towards the hospital.

**10:50 A.M (EST)**

"The last thing I expected was for your mother to disappear without telling anybody."

Mimi could hear her husband's frustration, but smirked to herself. "Miss me?" She said as she walked into Seito's room.

Taichi turned from the window. "It's about time- whoa." He stopped himself after seeing her outfit. He then face palmed. "Seriously? You went shopping?"

"You don't approve?" She said in a sing-song voice. "I got you all stuff too." She revealed the bag she was holding.

"We don't have time for this. Izzy and Matt reported in."

"And let me guess. They weren't able to settle the FlameWizardmon issue." Mimi said, sure of herself.

Teru looked at his mom. "How'd you know?"

"Women's intuition." Mimi answered, giving her son a wink.

Taichi gave an unconvinced look. "So you guessed."

"No, I just figured that we'd have to settle this ourselves. This all began when I confronted FlameWizardmon at the Time Square. We've tried having other people take care of this and it never worked. It keeps making things worst, actually. So no matter what anyone says, I'm taking care of this today, and I decided I'd look good doing it."

Taichi shrugged. "At this point we're the only ones allowed to take care of it."

Mimi clasped her hands together. "So you agree?!"

"Well sort of. We've been invited to negotiate terms."

Mimi frowned. "Terms?"

"Yep. Phelesmon, new ruler of Vision, has played a very interesting card. He blames the Digidestined for the death of Asuramon and has banned all humans from that city."

Mimi clenched her fists. "I'm impressed." She said, quietly.

"And so we - impressed?"

"This situation keeps finding new ways to piss me off." She then waved it off. "And so we what?"

"And so we've been requested to go. The two of us. Me and you. On a date with Phelesmon and probably FlameWizardmon. Of course the invitation was extended to Agumon and Palmon as well."

"So Koushiro will be sending us our partners then?"

"They'll meet us there."

Mimi nodded. "That's fine." She turned to Teru and Seito. "Stay here, we'll take care of this and then we'll head home. Or if this takes too long we'll stay at Michael's. Either way, we're out of this dreary hospital today."

"Don't go."

Everyone turned to Seito who refused to make eye contact with any of them. "I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave again. I don't want them to hurt you." Those last words cost him a tear.

Mimi took a guilty expression. "Sei, I don't want you to feel that we abandoned you. And I don't want you to think that we are abandoning you now. I know that in the last few months it felt as though we were not there for you as a family-"

"Over a year, Meems. Remember we were gone for a year." Taichi interrupted.

Mimi flashed him a glare, before she turned back to her son. "Rest assured I will make sure that a tragedy like that doesn't happen again. And to do that I have to make sure that this threat of FlameWizardmon is stopped once and for all."

"It's just. . ." Seito hesitated. "It's just he's so strong."

"Seito, come on." Taichi said. "It's like you're forgetting that your parents are strong too." He gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll end this and your mom will cook us something amazing." He grinned at her. "Among other things."

Mimi glared at him, before muttering to him, "Not. In front. Of the kids."

Taichi scratched his head. "Oh. Yeah. Well let's go."

Seito watched as the two cleared out of there before turning to his brother.

"Did they mean?"

"Yeah,"

"Right in front-"

"Yeah."

**Binary Continent**

**Vision Outskirts**

Agumon X shivered at the cold weather. "This really sucks. From hot weather to cold weather!"

Palmon X rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining. They should be here soon."

The lizard digimon pouted, but before he could say anything he heard someone else's voice.

"We're in August, yet when we come to the Digital World we're at below zero temperatures. I hate the cold!"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining. Oh! Hey guys!"

Agumon stared at Taichi then back at Mimi. Then he shrugged.

"Hey!" Palmon X exclaimed. She then frowned. "What's that look for?"

"Sorry, still getting use to your new forms."

"Well it's not like I look at you funny even though you look different. You wound me, Mimi. "

"Relax, don't get upset."

"I'm just kidding. A little humor before we go settle things." Palmon X said.

Agumon X just cocked an eyebrow at her.

The plant digimon gave him a sideways frown in annoyance. "What? I'm sensitive to the emotions swimming around us. Sheesh!"

Agumon turned to Taichi. "Not trying to ruin your day or anything, but I don't feel WarGreymon in me anymore."

"Yeah, Koushiro told us." Taichi gave him the thumbs up. "But Koushiro also told us that your Rookie forms are stronger than ever. And if we can get you guys to Champion level, I like our odds."

Mimi shrugged. "We always have things stacked against us anyway. Why would this be any different? If I would give us Digidestined a job description, it would say chronic odds breakers."

Agumon X pointed at the entrance to the city, more specifically the huge sign that said _Vision_. "Forward and march."

Agumon X led the way.

**Binary Continent**

**Vision**

FlameWizardmon saw the four entering the city. He let out a sigh. He really wanted things to end on a positive note for him, but that would require them not to attack him on site.

_Mimi wanted to do this herself, but I convinced her not to. There is no need for her to lose herself in this._

Hikari's words echoed in his mind. The mother of two was probably the most hostile of the bunch if that was any indication. But it's not as though she should be more powerful than the Digidestined of Light. At least not after she had revealed her partner could match his Mega form.

He didn't mean for it to happen, but as the four approached he locked eyes with Mimi. To his surprise there wasn't malice or hatred in her look; it seemed to be something akin to accepted annoyance.

"We meet again." Taichi said.

"I've run into a lot of your family the last couple of days. I'm surprised Yuuko Yagami herself hasn't attacked me."

Taichi had a puzzled look on his face for a moment before it covered up. "Ah, yeah you Witchelny types did do your homework. But we like to keep a couple of things private."

FlameWizardmon almost didn't understand his meaning, until he really looked at their partners. Agumon and Palmon were both different than any Agumon or Palmon he'd ever seen. As expected they had changed beyond the Wall of Fire like he had. But just how much power did they contain now? Was it comparable to his own?

"I see." He said, giving them a grin. He had to force himself to keep his grin on his face when he realized Taichi and Mimi's new look as well.

"So are we doing business with you? I was under the impression that Phelesmon himself would meet us here."

FlameWizardmon shrugged. "Yeah. I'm just to take you to him." He turned his back to them.

Taichi once again had a small look of puzzlement. This Witchelny digimon trusted them enough not to attack him when his back was turned?

Taichi looked to his left, seeing nothing but buildings, then to his right seeing the same. Did FlameWizardmon have hidden insurance around ready to jump in if they struck against him?

Taichi was snapped out of his stupor when Mimi began to follow.

**Vision**

**Phelesmon's Manor**

"Not as big as Myotismon's castle." Palmon X said, unimpressed.

Not nearly as huge. Phelesmon's manor wasn't even as large as the buildings on the west side of town. But it was fancy, decked out with statues of Phelesmon's demonic form in all its glory. One gate surrounded it with what looked like pitch forks decorating the top to deter intruders.

"Not everyone likes to overdo things." The gate opened and stepping forward was none other than Phelesmon himself. "Greetings, Digidestined."

"Hey," Taichi said.

Phelesmon opened his mouth to speak but Taichi spoke first. "Let's just get our cards on the table. You performed a coup de tat to take over the city using known enemy of the Digidestined here, FlameWizardmon. You framed the Digidestined on said coup and banished humans from this city. Then you invite the four of us here for negotiations. And we can't help but feel that this has something to do with FlameWizardmon."

Phelesmon gave him an approving nod. "And you came. Surely you believed this to be a trap."

Taichi shrugged. "No need for us to worry when we have the limitless power of X-Digimon."

Mimi smirked at Taichi's bluff and all around strategy in his dealings with this demon digimon.

_Phelesmon is not responsible for the arrival of X Digimon._

FlameWizardmon stared at Agumon X and Palmon X.

"So, what exactly is there to discuss?" Taichi said. "I'd like for humans to be able to enter this city, but really, no one has ever heard of Vision. We're not going to be beaten up about it if we're not allowed to come here."

Phelesmon pointed at the Witchely digimon. "You were right when you said this has to do with our friend FlameWizardmon."

"And more than likely the Wall of Fire." Palmon X added. "That's our only connection to him."

"I came upon information on how to stabilize this one's power. And for his help liberating this city from the vile clutches of Asuramon, I promised it to him."

"You came across information?" Agumon X asked skeptically. "What is there a book on what to do when someone crosses over? Did Apocalymon write it?"

"My source will remain anonymous."

"Stabilize his power." Mimi murmured. She then sighed and turned her attention to the Witchelny monster in question. "Look. I don't like you. It's probably safe to say that I hate you. Still, none of you ever would explain what exactly you needed this power for. Can you blame us for being so protective of it? Apocalymon almost destroyed both worlds with that power. And then you come along asking for it? We're just supposed to trust that you're not going to, I don't know; take over the world with it?"

"Yeah." FlameWizardmon said.

Mimi clenched her fist. "This is why we don't bother. Answers like that. I mean even my kids could at least make up something that would give us pause."

"It's Witchelny business." FlameWizardmon countered. "And once I get the power, I won't be back here."

Mimi narrowed her eyes, staring into FlameWizardmon's. "Then you're saying that if we come to a deal, you'll leave."

"More or less."

Palmon X glanced at Mimi, surprised. Last she checked, Mimi was practically frothing at the mouth to slay FlameWizardmon.

FlameWizardmon winked at Mimi causing her to look away in barely contained resentment.

"So that is what I offer you." Phelesmon said. "We can end this without conflict and this ban on humans will be lifted. You'll be happy. FlameWizardmon will be happy." He then grinned. "I'm happy regardless. What say you, Taichi?"

Mimi looked to her husband. She figured he'd take the deal. Even when she wanted to confront this monster, he was hesitant about it. When their son had been injured, he found it more important to confront Neo Saiba of all people instead of FlameWizardmon. But still, there was something in his eyes.

"No deal."

Phelesmon frowned. Mimi looked puzzled. FlameWizardmon narrowed his eyes. Agumon X grinned. Palmon X shrugged.

"It really only comes down to the fact that you hurt my son." He already had his Digivice in his hand.

"Your son who pursued me." FlameWizardmon countered.

"Or my son who you snuck attacked?" Taichi said. "Or Dante whose partner you killed." He gave the Witchelny digimon a skeptical look. "Did you really think you could just get away with those things? If it was just me you were after, sure we could work out a deal, but I can't take the lives of those who look up to me so lightly."

Agumon X gave a fanged grin. "Taichi, let me take over."

"Be my guest."

"Awesome!" The lizard exclaimed. "You may not have noticed this, FlameWizardmon, but the main reason we didn't immediately attack you on site was just to find out where Phelesmon stands. And guess what, he doesn't stand with you." Agumon X stepped towards FlameWizardmon, who instinctively took a step back. "He probably feels that he fulfilled his part of whatever deal you have by luring us here. He's not going to back you up if it comes to a war with us."

FlameWizardmon turned to look at Phelesmon, who sneered back at him, but offered no denial.

Mimi was almost as shocked as FlameWizardmon. She hadn't picked up on any of this strategy. She had to give it to Agumon X, all his time by her husband's side had made him pretty savvy in negotiations and reading motives.

"I see," FlameWizardmon said, evident disappointment on his face. "Fine. If that's how you want it. What's one more battle? I've done pretty well up till now."

Phelesmon shrugged. "Then this has nothing to do with me anymore."

"Oh it will." FlameWizardmon promised, with a hard stare.

Phelesmon met it with indifference. "Well whoever survives this is welcome to enjoy some tea inside of my manor. Please don't damage my courtyard too badly." He said, walking back towards it as if it was an ordinary day.

"So, show me what you got." Taichi said. "And I'll show you why we're the Digidestined."

Dark power seemed to radiate from FlameWizardmon's body. It then began to twist around him in a vortex of energy.

"FlameWizardmon Digivolved to. . .Barbamon!"

The energy dissipated revealing the Demon Lord Digimon.

"Well, you sure are ugly." Taichi and Agumon X said in unison. They then glanced at each other and nodded. Taichi held up his Digivice and began to glow.

"Wait, Tai!" Mimi called to him.

Taichi's eyes didn't leave Barbamon's. "Kind of busy, Mimi."

"Just. . .hold on." Mimi said, staring Barbamon down. He was a Mega level digimon who has continued to remain elusive. Every time someone approached him with violence he somehow found a way to win. Everyone in her family has been blinded by hate and just a couple of days ago she was as well. She had thought that Taichi and the calm demeanor he exercised earlier and throughout his political career would cause him to face this problem differently than everyone else. But she was wrong. He was just as hate filled as the rest of them, he just hid it better.

"I don't think it's a good idea to fight." Mimi said.

"And you think it's a good idea to let him walk free?!" Taichi's voice was more volatile than he'd have liked.

"We are the example Tai! We can't just run on our emotions like children!" Mimi reasoned. "Kari thought I was out of control, and now I see what she means. But I see it through you."

Taichi frowned.

_You believe it too. But you believe by some miracle that you're not affected._

"We'll argue about the righteousness of our actions later." Taichi said. "Agumon, you know what to do."

Agumon X gave Barbamon a feral grin. "For a moment there I thought you were safe."

Mimi ran in front of Agumon X, blocking his view of Barbamon. "We need to stop! It's not going to be easy, but we shouldn't fight him! Not when there is another way."

Barbamon had wanted to be civil about it. But there was something, an inkling, that forced his hand, and he didn't regret it.

"Pandemonium Lost!" Reaching is staff back he thrust it forward and a torrent of dark energy was released.

Mimi was surprised at the attack call. "No!" Mimi yelled. Her digivice went off.

"Agumon!" Taichi yelled, as his wife was right in front of the incoming blast. His digivice shined a bright light.

xxxxx

Phelesmon checked outside of his window and saw that the battle had never gotten under way. But he was more surprised that all five of them had seemed to have vanished.

He shrugged and sipped his tea.

xxxxx

"_Wizardmon is dead. And I don't know about you, but that sounds like a good enough reason not to head over to that world." FlameWizardmon said._

_Wisemon tilted his head. "Wisemon knows that if we do not acquire more power then all is lost. Witchelny will fall."_

_Witchmon rolled her eyes. "Fall to what?"_

"_Darkness of blackest pitch."_

"_And this Wall of Fire is supposed to prevent that? The last time someone crossed over he became a world destroyer!" FlameWizardmon countered. "Are we really supposed to trust that any of us can handle that kind of power?"_

"_I can handle it!" Witchmon said, raising her hand._

"_Oh shut it." FlameWizardmon countered._

xxxxx

"_Digimon are not weapons for you to use, nor are they some sick science experiment!" Taichi yelled._

_WarGreymon stared down a Kimeramon. "This use to be your partner." He said with a low tone._

_Neo laughed at that notion. "Still thinking like a child, eh Taichi? The world will always see Digimon as a danger. After what happened with Apocalymon and MaloMyotismon, I'd think you'd have realized that by now. But you're just too soft. So don't worry, I'll remove you from the world before you have to see your precious Digimon used as tools for war."_

"_If you think that's all we are, then you're mistaken!" WarGreymon said._

xxxxx

"_I know I wasn't there the first time it happened, but I saw what happened when you became SkullGreymon." Gatomon said._

_Agumon's eyes looked very heavy for a moment. "Yeah, it wasn't so bad when I became a Viral MetalGreymon under the Digimon Emperor, but any time I became SkullGreymon. . .I felt evil."_

"_I fight every day not to return to the Gatomon that was under Myotismon's control. It was easier, ya know. The evil is easy and seductive."_

"_It is." Agumon's eyes suddenly showed a fire. "And that's why I can't stand it. I never want my friends to go through that."_

"_It keeps them pure. They fight the darkness naturally because they've never been engulfed in it."_

"_And we won't either. Taichi and Hikari will always steer us away from that. As long as they remain true to themselves we have nothing to worry about."_

xxxxx

"_The others have been looking for you, Palmon!" A Yokomon called to her. "Won't they be happy when we tell them that you stopped by!"_

_Palmon had Mimi's hat which blocked the hot sun from her face. "I told them not to worry."_

"_Yeah, but they said they haven't seen you in almost a year."_

"_It's a big world. I'm just exploring it." Palmon said with a smile._

"_And trying not to think of her?"_

_Palmon nodded. "I may never see her again. So I have to find a way to push past the loneliness I feel in my heart."_

_The Yokomon giggled._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_But don't you see? You've traveled a journey alone to remove your loneliness. Isn't that a bit odd?"_

_Palmon giggled as well. "Maybe a little."_

xxxxx

"_Sei's been a bit distant lately." Mimi said._

"_Teenage stuff, mom. Nothing for you to worry about." Teru reassured._

"_Nothing to worry about." Mimi said skeptically. "If some heart breaker is playing around with my son I need to know!"_

_Teru wasn't sure if she was serious or not, but he waved it off. "No. It's nothing like that. Come on, Sei wouldn't even know what to do with a girlfriend."_

_Mimi giggled. "But if he did have a girlfriend, I'll be the first to know, right?"_

"_Right. . ."_

"_I don't want to miss that." Mimi said. A small part of her wanted to add 'like other things.'_

xxxxx

"_Now give me the power! Give me what I desire!"_

_Taichi, Mimi, and their partners found themselves in a maze like area. Mimi knew it was the maze of the File Temple that she'd explored with Tentomon many years ago. But unlike that time everything at this point didn't make any sense._

_The walls seemed to be made of a flaming energy. The hieroglyphics were still there but it was no longer made of stone. The air they were breathing in was covered in visible data fragments. It didn't seem harmful as it didn't have any adverse effects on them._

_The group themselves were also different, seemingly made of the same flaming energy as the temple._

_They peeked around a corner seeing FlameWizardmon yelling at the walls for answers._

"_Where is it?! Huh?! Where is the power?! We sacrificed everything for this! Everything!"_

_Agumon looked like he was about to run in there when Taichi held him back. He then shook his head._

"_I don't care what happens to me! Do you hear me?! I will become the devil himself if it means getting the power I need to protect the people I care about! That's what we signed up for! And now I'm here behind the Wall of Fire! So give me everything!"_

**Vision**

**Phelesmon's Manor**

For a brief moment the entirety of Phelesmon's courtyard was illuminated in a blinding light of no distinguishable color. When it subsided, five figures were laid out on the ground.

Barbamon, Taichi, Mimi, Agumon X, and Palmon X all began to show motion at the same time.

Barbamon was the first to push himself to his feet. He wasn't quite sure of what had just happened, but it felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Taichi slowly stood up. When he saw Mimi, he immediately remembered what he had saw. Her memories. And coldness seemed to settle in his stomach as he had felt her feelings.

Mimi reached her hand up to Taichi, who grabbed it and pulled her to her feet. They made eye contact for but a moment before she looked away in shame. She knew she had peered into his mind, and that everyone had seen hers. She didn't want her frustrations, or specifically those frustrations to be brought out into the open.

"It's fine." Mimi said, breaking the ice as best she could. "We're all working it out right now." She assured.

Agumon X and Palmon X however were glaring at Barbamon.

"I feel it." Barbamon said in utter bliss. "The strain is gone. This is the true power I've been seeking!"

The two rookie Digimon glanced to the right when they felt another presence.

"Wisemon is happy that you succeeded." Taichi and Mimi had become acquainted with this digimon when they had peered into Barbamon's mind, but when he winked at them on his way to Barbamon they couldn't help but feel unsettled.

Barbamon's eyes narrowed. "Wisemon, you were here the whole time?"

"Indeed, Wisemon was. Now shall we return to Witchelny?"

Barbamon glanced over at his foes. He gave them a sinister sneer before saying, "Yes, there's nothing left for us here. Apologies, Yagami family, but I do have business to attend to."

Taichi grit his teeth in response but wasn't sure of his next move. There wasn't any concrete proof, but after what had just occurred he had felt his hate for this monster die down a bit. It was actually the mood of battle itself that had disappeared. In its place was just the need to go to his wife.

"Keep out of trouble then." Taichi said, shortly. "And if I see you again." He let the words hang so it was clear it was a threat.

Mimi sighed, though her heart was beating quickly. "Then if this is over. Leave."

Wisemon gave them a bow. "Wisemon would like to say, thank you for your help. And he bids you farewell." As he lifted himself up from the bow a gateway formed behind him. Instead of turning around he took steps backwards until he disappeared.

Barbamon turned around and slammed his staff on the ground before marching his way through. The portal closed behind him.

Mimi immediately let out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

"Successful negotiation." Agumon X exclaimed. "I think this is the first time we dealt with a Mega level without fighting!"

Palmon X turned to him. "Can we really call that a negotiation?"

Agumon X nodded. "Of course. In our line of work not everything is so clear cut. Right Tai?" He turned to look at his partner but when he saw him he shook his head. "Should've known."

Taichi and Mimi were trying to swallow each other's mouths. There was hunger in their movements, both only realizing at that moment how much they needed this. There was familiarity, despite their changed appearance. And as Taichi gripped his wife's peach-like behind she gripped his shirt tightly, preparing to tug it until it gave way.

"We're in Phelesmon's yard, in the Digital World." Palmon X said, in a voice of reason.

Mimi blushed as she slowly let go of his shirt and opened her eyes. "It is cold." Though it was a halfhearted excuse.

Taichi nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Let's go."

As the two walked off, Palmon X was glaring at Agumon X.

"What?" The lizard monster asked.

"You were just going to let them, weren't you?"

"I would never!"

**August 3rd 2028**

**Dr. Hyun-Ok Kido's Office**

**11:00 A.M (JT)**

Hyun-Ok Kido finished writing. She overlooked her notes.

Koushiro Izumi has referred both Taichi Yagami and Mimi Yagami.

The reason for the referral is based on the return of the two from the Wall of Fire. Koushiro noticed anomalies in the personality of Mimi Yagami. And she saw it, there were some kind of enhanced emotions driving them. It truly wasn't normal, but she felt as though she had guided them through their emotions well enough. Well it seemed to be enough based on how they explained their encounter with FlameWizardmon.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. This was only one victory.

Before her thought process could continue her cell phone rang.

"Jyou. Ah, you're home. I'm leaving the office now." She hung up unceremoniously.

She stared at her notes one more time.

**Taichi Yagami: Status: Dangerous**

**Mimi Yagami: Status: Dangerous**

She filed them away and locked the cabinet before putting on her jacket and leaving her office.

**Hotel Nikko Tokyo**

**2:00 P.M (JT)**

"Taichi! Taichi!"

"Mmmmm."

"Haaaaaaa."

**2:15 P.M (JT)**

Her nails dug into his back with each thrust.

**2:30 P.M (JT)**

He pinned her against the wall, both oblivious to the amount of force used, preoccupied by each other's tongue.

**2:45 P.M (JT)**

She threw her glass at him and he ducked as it shattered against the wall.

"Wait." Mimi said, the broken glass snapping her out of it.

Taichi exhaled a bit, frowning as he looked at their surroundings. The hotel room looked as though a hurricane had come and gone.

He kind of chuckled a bit. "What was that?"

"Okay, that was . . . rough." She panted out.

Taichi was exasperated by their display, but still couldn't stop himself from chuckling. Mimi soon joined him.

**3:00 P.M (JT)**

"Well, maybe there was a little bit more to Izzy's accusations than I gave him credit for." Taichi said lying on his back on the king sized bed provided to them.

"Yeah, yeah." Mimi replied staring at the ceiling. "He was talking about state of mind, not your new found animalistic tendencies in bed."

"Mine? You were preparing to go praying mantis on me!"

Mimi giggled.

**3:15 P.M (JT)**

"What do you think FlameWizardmon is doing right now?"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Who knows, at least we don't have to worry about that guy anymore."

"Yeah." Mimi said, before biting her lip. "Do you think Teru or Sei have a girlfriend yet?"

"Our kids are kind of clueless about that kind of stuff if you haven't noticed."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"It's more fun that way. Better than some people who can come up with diabolical romance schemes."

Mimi grinned. "Oh, you have no idea. Just wait until our next anniversary."

"Oh, you're planning it?"

"Yep!"

**3:30 P.M (JT)**

Mimi rolled over to face him. "Taichi, I know how you feel that Neo is the head of the Digidestined Consulate at the moment."

"Yeah?"

"But can you hold off on doing anything about it for a while?" She asked. "I just want us to be together for a while without anything pulling us apart. I want to just be your wife and their mother."

"Oh." Taichi said.

"And we're changing." Mimi said. "Or something's happening to us at least. And I'd like us to go through this together."

Before Taichi could reply his cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" Mimi asked.

Taichi hadn't even grabbed his phone yet, but when he did he saw it was Hikari. "It's Kari."

He answered. "Hello?"

"Tai, I'm coming to your room now. I'm going to tell you everything."

"Slow down. What? Tell me everything about what?"

She hung up.

Taichi looked at Mimi and shrugged. "She's coming here."

"When?"

They heard a knock at the door.

Taichi got out of the bed and made his way to the door.

"Get dressed!" Mimi yelled.

"Oh. Yeah. Just a moment, Kari!"

**3:45 PM (JT)**

Hikari looks a bit puzzled when Taichi opened the door.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your cheek."

"What about it?" He reached to his cheek and pressed his hand against it before wincing. There were a few cuts on it. "Oh, yeah." He said dismissively. "Come in."

"Taichi, there's some things I need to tell you." She said as she stepped into their hotel room. She then stopped as she looked at the room. "What were you two doing?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa you made it! Thanks for reading! Yeah those last scenes were a bit less polished than the rest, but I stick by it! <strong>

**Two particular things of note would be Motoko's absence and Risa having a Dorumon. Both of which are their own little adventures that should be explained at some point.**

**Taichi and Mimi are closer than ever! And here's to hoping (though it's futile) the two get together in Digimon Tri!**

**This seems to be a Yagami story altogether instead of just Taichi and Mimi. Good thing or bad thing I wonder. **

**Oh, fic mechanics. Ummm, no flashbacks in this chapter, instead they were replaced by therapy session inserts. Oh and Honey Kido is Korean if anyone is wondering.**

**Unfortunately no intro of Jyou's kid, which was originally planned way way way back in the beta stages. But hey we got Risa!**

**I didn't take full advantage of Vision's layout for the battles, but this won't be the last time that city is mentioned.**

**And finally! This is originally supposed to be a 4 chapter story. Not sure how this is going to turn out though! When I was planning it, I kind of think of it like Star Wars episodes where the next episode can take place years later with a lot of stuff happening in between the two. Hope that makes sense, because that's what you just experienced.**

**Again! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
